La Faute A Cupidon
by Mimosa31
Summary: Mais c'était quoi cette mauvaise blague ? C'était ça sa fameuse surprise ? Une idée brillantissime, hein ? Merdique oui comme idée ! Non il n'allait pas se laisser marier comme ça sans réagir.
1. Chapitre 1 : Du côté du blond

_**Hello !**_

_**Joyeuse Saint Valentin à tous ! La vie est douce, les oiseaux chantent dans le ciel, les températures sont moins froides **__**et pour l'occasion un petit cadeau pour ceux qui sont seuls en ce jour commercial (mais tellement rentable) le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic. **_

_****__**C'est du second voire du troisième degré, à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux.**_

_**Bon cette fic a été corrigé par mon super bêta, mais hélas comme toujours j'ai fais pas mal de modification entre temps donc il y a de nouvelles fautes qui n'ont pas été corrigé et qui m'ont échappé donc par avance je m'en excuse.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto sensei, je ne fais que les lui emprunté. Mais pas sûr que je les rende..._

_**Couple**__: Sasu/Naru_

_**Genre**__: Yaoi, je ne sais rien faire d'autre ou sinon je n'ai pas encore essayé et pas envie non plus. Complètement OOC (assumé et revendiqué pleinement), UA à la fois tout en restant dans l'univers d'origine, mais avec une très très grosse touche personnelle (genre ma vision à moi de Konoha mélangé au monde des bisounours, ou autre chose). Juste un gros délire._

_**Rating**__: M. Même si je ne sais pas quand les lemons viendront, mais il y en aura, mais je sais que ça viendra ou bien je changerais de rating plus tard. Pour l'instant c'est tout gentil._

_**Résumé **__: __Mais c'était quoi cette mauvaise blague ? C'était ça sa fameuse surprise ? Une idée brillantissime, hein ? Merdique oui comme idée ! Non il n'allait pas se laisser marier comme ça sans réagir._

* * *

**La Faute A Cupidon**

Chapitre 1 : Du côté du blond

C'est une tornade blonde qui traversa à une vitesse hallucinante tout le village de Konoha.

Comme un dingue, il se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison et fit claquer la porte en la refermant avec brusquerie. Son sac se retrouva jeté dans un coin du vestibule, rejoint juste après par ses sandales.

Ses pas résonnèrent sur le parquet ciré du couloir, manquant de glisser et de se faire mal plusieurs fois.

Mais comment pouvait-il rester calme en de pareilles circonstances ? Sa joie était trop grande, son impatience difficile à contenir.

Il l'avait eu ! Il l'avait eu !

Son examen, il l'avait obtenu. Enfin ! Enfin ! La modestie n'était pas de mise dans ce cas, non. Un standing ovation ne serait pas de trop. Même une banderole avec son nom et son visage sur le mont Hokage serait une idée merveilleuse.

Un génie, voilà ce qu'il était, un génie. Il n'était pas peu fier de lui. Obtenir la note maximale et avec les félicitations en plus.

Ses nombreuses heures d'entrainements difficiles, contraignantes, portaient aujourd'hui leurs fruits, après avoir passé près de trois ans à apprendre avec l'Ero senin. C'était bien une récompense méritée pour avoir supporté pendant autant de temps ce vieux voyeur pervers. Son enseignement lui fut plus que profitable.

Juunin ! Le voilà à présent juunin ! Ce titre qu'il convoitait tant. Son rêve !

Il se mit à danser tout seul, tellement le bonheur le transportait. Il méritait qu'on le félicite, qu'on le porte aux nues. Mais personne n'était là pour l'acclamer, le féliciter. Quel dommage, tout Konoha ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait.

Il haussa les épaules, ôta sa veste et resta en t-shirt. Il crevait de chaud après avoir dansé tout seul. Le soleil cognait fort dans le ciel et aucun nuage n'annonçait une pluie éventuelle pour rafraichir un peu ce cagnard.

Demain, il ferait passer une annonce dans le _Konoha – Post_ pour faire savoir à tous les habitants de l'excellente nouvelle de sa promotion. Son succès devait être partagé par le plus de personnes possibles.

Un large sourire éclaira son visage, heureux de son idée lumineuse. Le blond se laissa tomber sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Il étendit ses jambes sur la table basse. Comme c'était bon d'être de retour chez soi.

La porte vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin était ouverte, laissant entrer un courant d'air appréciable. La vue du parterre de fleurs multicolores l'apaisait. Comme cette maison lui manqua durant ses longs mois de retraite dans les montagnes avec Jiraya. Naruto ferma les yeux quand il sentit son ventre grommeler. Il n'avait pas encore mangé, et il était déjà plus de quatorze heures passées.

Il entendit du bruit provenant de la cuisine. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas fouillé toute la maison et crier à tue-tête en restant dans le séjour ne s'appelait pas chercher. Une voix lui parvint d'une autre pièce.

« Mon chéri ? Tu es enfin rentré ? »

Il se releva heureux. Il reconnut de suite la voix. Il y avait quelqu'un avec qui partager sa joie. Alors il répondit tout en se dirigeant vers la source du bruit.

« Oui, je suis rentré. Tu es où ?

_ Viens dans la cuisine mon cœur. »

Une fête se préparait ou quoi ? Une belle table remplie de multiples mets qui semblaient plus succulents les uns que les autres. Sur un bout du plan de travail trônaient deux énormes gâteaux. L'un au chocolat, miam il adorait le chocolat, et une tarte aux fruits. Une grosse marmite fumait doucement sur le feu. La cuisine de taille assez grande d'un seul lui semblait bien petite. Il n'y aurait jamais assez de place pour tout contenir sur la table et le plan de travail.

Mais après tout n'était-il pas le fils tant aimé et dont l'absence pesa tellement à ses parents ? Alors préparer un festin pareil pour le célébrer était finalement tout naturel. Oui il méritait tous ces honneurs et encore plus. _Parce qu'il le valait bien_.

Naruto une main dans ses mèches rebelles se recoiffant un peu négligemment. Il se de paraitre sous son plus beau jour.

Une petite femme rousse menue et survoltée s'agitait dans tous les sens en lui tournant le dos. Naruto sourit. Que le spectacle commence. Il s'apprêtait à avancer pour enlacer la rouquine quand un horrible gargouillis le trahit. Son ventre se rappelait à son bon souvenir. _A manger !_

Avec la vue de tous ces bons plats devant lui, n'est-ce pas normal d'avoir un peu faim ? Puis il avait fait preuve de retenue en ne se jetant pas directement sur la nourriture et se sustenter du même fait.

Son ventre avait grogné tellement fort que la rousse s'était retourné, après un instant d'arrêt, elle sauta littéralement sur Naruto. Elle se pendit à son cou et déposa d'énormes baisers sur ses deux joues et un peu partout sur son visage.

« Comme tu m'as manqué mon chéri.

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

_ Tourne-toi un peu que je puisse te regarder... Kami-sama comme tu as grandis. Tu me dépasses maintenant.

_ Hé hé, j'suis un homme maintenant.

_ Oui oui ! Je ne reconnais plus mon p'tit bébé. Alors tu es arrivé depuis quand ? J'avais reçu un message comme quoi tu rentrais hier soir et je t'ai attendu toute la nuit.

_ Heu oui, en fait c'est qu'Ero senin a voulu s'arrêter dans des sources chaudes et le problème c'est que c'étaient réservées aux femmes donc on s'est fait attraper pour voyeurisme.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, il ne changera jamais ce vieux pervers, dire qu'il fut aussi le professeur de ton père... Mais dis-moi, si tu es là cela veut dire que tu as autre chose à me dire, non ?, demanda la femme en trépignant d'impatience.

_ Si si. Devine !, s'amusa le blond

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! , hurla presque la rousse. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu l'as eu ? Yesss ! »

La rouquine se mit à sautiller dans tout les sens imité par Naruto qu'elle tenait toujours par la main. Aussi euphorique l'un comme l'autre.

« Tu l'as eu ! Tu l'as eu ! Waouh ! Whaouuu !

_ Oui Oui !

_ Je suis si fière de toi poussin ! Mon p'tit bébé est un juunin à présent. Un vrai juunin ! Un vrai de vrai.

_ Ouais, j'suis épatant, je l'sais... Donc je suppose que c'est pour moi tous ces plats ! Vous avez prévu une petite soirée pour fêter mon succès ?

_ Ha oui, les gâteaux ! Assis toi, tu vas me donner ton avis ! »

Elle lui indiqua une chaise non loin de la table, déposa un grand verre de lait et une assiette avec un énorme morceau de gâteau au chocolat. Naruto tout content d'être ainsi servit pris la fourchette et coupa un bout de cette délicieuse pâtisserie. Succulent ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, aucune cuisine ne valait celle de sa mère.

Kushina était vraiment un vrai cordon bleu.

« Alors ? demanda la mère.

_ Mmmm

_ Mais encore ?

_ Mmmm

_ Tu le trouves comment ?

_ Délicieux.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui. Ton fondant au chocolat est tout simplement... _fondant_. Tu l'as préparé exprès pour moi ?

_ Non... enfin si... heu non... en fait... C'est une surprise !

_ Ah bon ? Dis-moi, dis-moi maman ! »

Kushina secoua juste la tête en signe de négation et retourna à ses fourneaux. Non hors de question de tout divulguer avant la soirée. Puis une surprise était une surprise. De toute façon Naruto serait mis au courant bien assez vite puisse que cela le touchait avant tout. Et le seul fait d'y penser rendait Kushina encore plus joyeuse et heureuse.

Dès ce soir Naruto serait, sans aucun doute possible pour elle, aussi heureux que sa mère l'était. Le jeune homme désirait savoir, il brulait d'impatience, alors il se rapprocha de la rouquine la dérangeant dans la préparation de ses menus, l'agaçant de questions.

« Allez s'il te plait Kushina dis moi dis moi. J'te promets j'te promets de rien répéter et de faire semblant de rien quand tu annonceras la nouvelle ce soir. Allez Kushina dis le moiiiii. »

Comment son fils pouvait être insupportable parfois, durant trois années d'absence, elle l'avait presque oublié... bouhh Naruto était vraiment lourd, dis donc et insolent en plus.

« Kushina dis le moi. Dis le moi, dis le moi, dis le moi.

_ Appelle-moi _'Maman'_ déjà petit insolent...

_ Maman allezzz allezzz ! Maman ! »

Pénible ! Vraiment pénible ce post adolescent pré adulte, enfin son gamin quoi, était vraiment crevant lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Pire qu'un gosse de maternel, et dire qu'il approchait de sa majorité... Tout compte fait ces deux ans loin d'eux ne lui firent pas tant de bien que ça.

Kushina arrêta ce qu'elle faisait, tandis que Naruto continuait toujours à hurler dans les oreilles. Bon elle allait le calmer cet apprentis harceleur. Elle devait réfléchir, leva la main faisant signe au jeune homme de se taire ce qu'il fit. Il arrivait encore à comprendre les ordres simples, son cas n'était pas désespéré.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions elle se décida. Puis qu'il désirait savoir, alors elle pouvait bien lui annoncer la nouvelle en avance. Comme cela elle aurait la primeur de sa réaction. Tant pis pour la surprise.

Puis cette idée merveilleuse venait d'elle et non pas de son mari, alors quoi de plus normal que ce soit elle qui le dise à leur fils.

Un sourire rayonnant éclaira le visage de Kushina.

« Bon je vais te le dire, mais...  
_ Mais ?

_ Tu tiens parole et tu ne répètes pas, d'accord ?

_ Promis, promis. Alors, c'est quoi ? »

Kushina porta ses deux mains devant sa bouche. Maintenant toute la difficulté résidait dans le choix des mots. Trouver les bons. Attendre le retour de son mari, pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Non ! Elle se jeta à l'eau toute seule, comme une grande.

_Allez Kushina ma grande c'est pas un petit juunin de rien du tout qui va te faire peur_.

« Naruto mon cœur tu sais que dans trois mois tu auras dix huit ans ?

_ Ouais j'suis au courant.

_ Donc tu sais qu'il est de tradition de faire certaine chose à ce moment-là.

_ Heu... comme quoi ?

_ Tu sais que je suis une mère attentionnée, aimante, soucieuse de toi...

_ Ouii... ?

_ Connais-tu ma grande amie Mikoto ?

_ Heu non...je devrais ?

_ Non ce n'est pas bien grave si tu ne te souviens pas, tu la connaîtras un peu plus bientôt.

_ Bientôt ? Pourquoi ? Ca un rapport avec moi ? Elle a quel âge ?

_ Le même que le mien, cela te gène ?

_ C'est une sensei ou un truc comme ça ?

_ Non, c'est un juunin très douée mais qui maintenant est mère au foyer.

_ Et ça m'apporterait quoi à moi de connaitre une _vieille_ ?

_ _Vieille_ ? Tu me traites de vieille, jeune homme ? Nous sommes dans la fleur de l'âge.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais… une _vieille_ quoi.

_ Bon passons. _(vieille vieille je lui en foutrais des vieilles moi à ce jeunot)..._ Comme je te le disais, avant que tu ne m'interrompes, Mikoto est ma meilleure depuis l'académie et nous nous sommes promis de toujours rester ensemble et….

_ Quoi ! Vous étiez lesbiennes ? »

Non mais elle le savait, c'était son fils après tout. Non il n'était pas une lumière mais de là à être aussi stupide... non Naruto atteignait des sommets dans la bêtise, il tenait ça de son père mais surement pas d'elle. Une tape atterrie sur la tête blonde du nigaud qui lui servait de fils.

Ben quoi ? Pourquoi elle le frappait ? C'était juste une question ? Rien d'autre. L'amour entre fille ça existe. Il n'avait rien contre, d'ailleurs une fois dans les bains public durant sa formation, il vit une scène qui resterait gravé en lui très longtemps, deux filles en train de se peloter assez impudiquement, il en saigna même du nez.

Puis la société acceptait de mieux en mieux les couples de même sexe et cela ne le dérangeait nullement, ayant l'esprit ouvert ne jugeant personne sur ses préférences.

Ce n'était pas grave si sa mère était lesbienne tout compte fait, c'est Minato qui allait avoir un vrai choc. En y pensant il plaignait son _pauvre_ _père_ qui se retrouverait bien dévasté en apprenant la nouvelle. _L'pauvre vieux_, il resterait avec lui pour lui remonter le moral, c'était le minimum qu'il pouvait faire en tant que fils, non ?

Tout de même, Kushina était vraiment vache de se rendre compte de son amour pour cette femme maintenant qu'elle était mariée et mère de famille. Elle aurait pu le voir plus tôt au lieu de laisser le temps passer ainsi.

_Ne pense-t-elle donc jamais aux autres... quelle égoïste celle là._

D'ailleurs il allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'elle à cette femme qu'il appelait _maman_. Mais comme toujours cette femme semblait comme lire dans ses pensées et le prit de vitesse.

« Mais tu es idiot ou quoi Naruto ? J'aime Minato plus que tout et NON je ne suis pas lesbienne, bien que je n'ai rien contre les relations entre personnes du même sexe d'ailleurs je trouve cela très mignon quand deux hommes s'embrassent.

_ Arrête de lire du yaoi, surtout à ton âge. Tu n'as pas honte ?

_ Non, il n'y a pas d'age pour en lire. Sinon, tu veux savoir la surprise ou pas ?

_ Si si je veux savoir.

_ Alors arrêtes de m'interrompre et cesse de dire des âneries.

_ Ok, ok c'est bon continue.

_ Donc, Mikoto et moi, nous nous étions promis de rester toujours ensemble quoi qu'il arrive…

_ Mais c'est râpé vous êtes toutes les deux mariées si j'ai bien compris.

_ Oui ! Mais comme nous savions cela nous avons conclu un accord. C'est de faire en sorte d'unir nos deux familles. Et nous avons une idée géniale pour ne pas dire brillantissime. »

Si l'on disait excité comme une puce, alors difficile de dire comment Kushina se sentait à ce moment précis. C'était bien plus que de l'excitation, plus fort plus haut. Indescriptible.

De son côté Naruto avait un peu de mal à partager le sentiment de sa mère. En quoi donc cela pouvait l'intéresser tout ce que racontait sa _tendre_ _maman. _

Elle le fixait attendant une réaction de sa part. Ben il la voyait pas la si grande nouvelle, mis a part que sa mère eut peut être une relation homosexuelle durant sa jeunesse... sinon le récit était inintéressant au possible pour l'instant. Il ne captait toujours pas où voulait en venir Kushina.

Un seul bon point à tout cela sa mère ne quittait pas son père. Le pauvre vieux ne s'en serait jamais remis. Naruto souffla, même si précédemment il affirmait soutenir son père en cas de rupture, il se voyait mal devoir tous les soirs ramasser Minato à la petite cuillère.

Non cet homme sans sa femme n'arrivait vraiment à rien. Il se rappela comment son père piqua une crise lorsque sa mère partit quelques jours en vacances dans son pays d'origine. Son crétin d'époux se crut abandonné et réussit même à perdre cinq kilos en dix malheureux jours. Naruto dût faire tout l'entretient de la maison, la préparation des repas et même remonter le moral de son paternel, le rassurant tout le temps lui répétant sans cesse que sa femme reviendrait et que _non_ elle ne l'avait pas lâchement abandonné.

Minato Namikaze était peut-être le ninja le plus puissant du pays du feu, l'Hokage le plus doué et jeune que le village n'ait jamais eu, mais sans sa femme il ne valait rien. Si les habitants de Konoha connaissaient toute l'influence de Kushina sur le Yondaime, ils auraient sans doute préféré la rousse à ce poste plutôt que l'autre taré.

Que se passait-il encore dans le cerveau délabré de son fils ? Kushina observait en silence Naruto qui paraissait réfléchir un peu trop pour son bien.

Bon, il devait faire quoi là encore ? Oui, elle attendait surement qu'il lui pose la question pour qu'elle puisse poursuivre. Naruto pouffa même après trois ans d'absence sa mère n'avait pas changé. C'est comme cela qu'il l'aimait après tout. Son petit côté enfant et jeune fille en fleur toujours excitée et impatiente de tout.

« Et c'était quoi cette _brillantissime_ idée ? »

Le visage de Kushina s'éclaira encore plus que cela n'était possible. Houlà ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Cet air espiègle, non non. Naruto le connaissait que trop bien chez sa mère. Une petite voix lui souffla qu'il n'allait pas apprécier du tout la dite surprise.

C'est avec un visage dans le même genre que Kushina lui apprit le jour de ses dix ans qu'il enfermait dans son corps une espèce de démon renard à neuf queues nommé Kyuubi. Un monstre légendaire. En lui racontant tout ça sa mère était toute heureuse promettant que grâce à ce démon il deviendrait le ninja le plus puissant que l'histoire de Konoha n'ait jamais connu. Sur le moment il ne vit rien de super à renfermer en soi un démon sanguinaire, c'était plus flippant qu'autre chose.

Sa mère voyait toujours le bon côté dans toutes les situations. Une étincelle de malice brillât dans le regard émeraude de la femme. Bon c'était quoi encore cette fois ci ?

« Alors maman ? C'était quoi cette idée ?

_ Tu vas voir comme ta mère est merveilleuse Naruto.

_ C'est normal que tu sois merveilleuse, puisque je suis merveilleux.

_ Les chevilles jeune homme, c'est plus le printemps là.

_ Pareil pour toi maman...hihihi.

_ Ha Ha ha ... donc, Mikoto et moi avons décidé de fiancer nos futurs enfants.

_ ….

_ N'est-ce pas merveilleux mon chéri ?

_ ….

_ Je comprends, tu en restes sans voix toi aussi. »

Ce n'est pas qu'il en restait sans voix ou pas, c'était surtout le temps que son cerveau enregistre l'information et le traite pour le lui retranscrire en langage compréhensible.

Oh putain ! Oh putain ! Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé. Il se doutait bien que cela ne devait pas être une vraie bonne nouvelle. S'il comprenait bien tout ce Kushina venait de lui dire, c'est qu'il était fiancé même avant de savoir marché, non avant même d'être née, à une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Mais c'était quoi cette mauvaise blague ? C'était ça sa fameuse surprise ? Une idée brillantissime, hein ? Merdique oui comme idée !

C'était des délires de gamines du niveau collège ça, non pire niveau primaire plutôt. Et comment, depuis autant de temps pouvait-on encore penser et prendre ce truc au sérieux ?

Hors de question qu'il se fiance avec qui que ce soit et surtout avec une parfaite inconnue. On vivait à quelle époque pour faire encore des choses dans ce genre. Non mais !

« Je suis heureux que tu sois aussi ému que moi mon bébé, j'eus peur à un moment que tu le prennes mal. »

Ému ? Ce qu'il ressentait ne ressemblait pas du tout à un tel sentiment.

Ému ? Et puis quoi encore, pourquoi pas fou de joie, ivre de bonheur tant qu'elle y était . Revenir pour entendre cela, non mais il rêvait. Ha oui elle eut raison d'être inquiète. Oui il le prenait super, hyper, méga mal.

« NON, je ne suis pas ému.

_ Comment ?

_ Hors de question que je me fiance .

_ Mais c'est la tradition.

_ Tradition ? Mais quelle tradition ? Elle est débile cette tradition !

_ Ne sois pas impoli jeune homme ! Puis c'est déjà décidé, c'est comme ça. Sois heureux que j'aie pensé à ton avenir bien avant que tu ne naisses. Peu de mères sont aussi conscientes que Mikoto et moi, se félicita Kushina. »

Non mais il rêvait. Surréaliste, voilà le terme exact de ce qu'il vivait. Surréaliste ! Il était rentré dans une autre dimension en franchissant la porte de sa maison, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Qui sait s'il la franchissait en sens inverse sans doute que tout se remettrait en place et ce mauvais rêve s'en irait ?

Peut-être un peu tiré par les cheveux mais la seule solution plausible.

Et puis pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ou plus tard ?

« Et elle vient d'où cette tradition ?

_ De mon pays natal.

_ Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu as quitté ton pays ?

_ Oui mais moi je suis une exception.

_ Moi aussi j'en suis une **_d'exception_**.

_ Non, toi tu es un enfant chéri par ta mère et ton père. Le fruit d'un amour intense et ton seul désir dans ce bas monde est de faire plaisir à tes parents et tout particulièrement à ta mère qui t'aime plus que tout. Ta mère qui t'a porté pendant plus de dix mois dans son ventre, qui a souffert le martyr sans rien dire plus de douze heures avant de te mettre au monde, qui a risqué sa vie, mais qui malgré tout t'aimait avec tant de force. Mère qui a sacrifié sa carrière plus que prometteuse au sein de l'Anbu pour t'élever, te donner tout l'amour possible sur cette terre. »

La fibre sensible. Encore cette histoire du sacrifie de soi pour le bonheur de l'autre, comme c'était bas une mère vraiment bas.

Non, ce n'était pas très Fair Play de sortir cette carte. Les sentiments, l'arme ultime pour faire plier l'adolescent et elle le savait. Ce fameux couplet arrivait à enlever toutes les envies de contestation de son fils. Les mères sont vicieuses parfois.

Il fallait mieux la laisser finir et réfléchir, trouver une faille dans son projet plus tard. De toute façon il ne pourrait pas placer un seul mot.

_Minato ! Voilà la solution !_

Il lui suffisait d'aller pleurer chez lui pour qu'il fasse annuler ce projet débile et sans sens. Pour l'instant il voulait surtout savoir pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« Et pourquoi tu me l'apprends juste aujourd'hui ?

_ Naruto tu n'écoutes donc jamais ? Il faut attendre que les deux fiancés aient atteint leur majorité avant d'officialiser vraiment leur appartenance l'un à l'autre.

_ Je n'aurais pas vingt ans avant deux ans et quatre mois donc tu as…..

_ Non, dans ce cas spécial c'est à tes dix-huit ans que tu es majeur et non pas vingt.

_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas avant quatre moi tout de même.

_ Je sais tout ça. Je t'ai mis au monde au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Mais la personne à qui tu es fiancée fête ses dix-huit ans aujourd'hui, donc vous allez être présentés officiellement l'un à l'autre. N'est-ce pas merveilleux et en plus tu es rentré pile le jour qu'il fallait. C'est un signe.

_ …

_ Même le ciel est d'accord avec notre choix.

_ Non, hors de question. Donc c'est pour cela les plats et les gâteaux ?

_ C'est pour le repas en votre honneur.

_ Non, je refuse. Annule cette mascarade, maman.

_ Mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire Naruto.

_ Pourquoi donc ?, s'énerva l'adolescent.

_ Ben parce que c'est la faute à Cupidon, c'est lui qui vous a choisi. »

Cupidon ? L'espèce de Dieu de l'amour ? Et puis quoi encore ? Depuis quand sa génitrice se prenait pour un chérubin ailés au fesses roses se baladant avec un arc et des cœurs au bout des flèches ?

Deux stupides collégiennes boutonneuses décidèrent de sa vie et lui devait rester là et accepter sans broncher ? Niet !

Non, là c'en était vraiment trop. Lui qui croyait que l'on allait le célébrer aujourd'hui fêter dignement son succès, mais non à la place il se retrouvait embarqué dans une parodie burlesque.

Des fiançailles ! Le délire ! Il lui passait quoi par la tête à Kushina ? Naruto se le demandait, parfois. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus, et faire jouer ses relations. Il allait s'en remettre aux autorités en un mot pleurer dans les bras de _papa_. C'en était assez. Il allait partir voir l'Hokage et lui dire de remettre un peu de bon sens dans la cervelle de cette femme _psychopathe_.

Naruto sortit de la maison en claquant la porte, laissant Kushina stupéfaite par sa réaction.

Se marier ! Il n'était pas prêt du tout pour se marier.

C'est à peine s'il avait eu de relation sérieuse ou même suivie avec une fille. C'est vrai qu'il plaisait, il était plus que conscient de son charme et de sa beauté. Ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus attiraient les filles. Son corps en faisait baver plus d'une. Pas besoin d'entremetteuse quand il voulait trouver une partenaire lorsque le besoin se faisait ressentir. Tellement de choses l'attendaient avant de penser à se caser et éventuellement parler de mariage.

Il arriva devant le bureau de l'Hokage et les anbus chargés de la garde personnelle du kage saluèrent discrètement Naruto en le voyant, cependant ils ne le laisseraient pas rentrer.

_Pff c'était bien la peine d'être le fils du chef du village s'il fallait à chaque fois se faire annoncer ou encore prendre rendez-vous pour le voir à son travail. _

Il opta pour la méthode la plus simple : passer par la fenêtre.

Minato penché sur un dossier sans doute important ne releva pas la tête en sentant l'intrusion. Naruto se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

« Bienvenue et bon retour parmi nous fils.

_ Il faut que je te parle c'est vraiment urgent.

_ J'ai appris pour ton statut de juunin. Félicitations !

_ Oui ! Je suis génial !

_ C'est normal tu es le fils du Yondaime tout de même.

_ Oui, c'est exact. Je suis un génie.

_ Tu nous rends très fiers ta mère et moi.

_ Ben justement en parlant de ta femme...

_ De ma femme ? Elle est malade ? Elle est partie et m'abandonne ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave ? Pourtant ce matin quand je l'ai quitté pour venir travail..., s'inquiéta inutilement Minato.

_ Mais non elle n'a rien, le rassura aussitôt Naruto. C'est dingue comme tu deviens anxieux dès que l'on parle d'elle. D'ailleurs pourquoi elle t'abandonnerait ?

_ C'est qu'elle est si parfaite... pourquoi me faire peur en disant _en parlant de ta femme_. Si tout va bien...

_ Ben non, ça ne va pas du tout.

_ Ah bon ? Elle est malade c'est ça, et tu ne sais pas comment me le dire ?

_ Mais Minato ! Arrête ta paranoïa.

_ Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe, Naruto, ne me laisse pas dans le floue comme cela. Si quelque chose est arrivé à _ma Kushina_ ne me cache rien, dis moi tout.»

Naruto roula des yeux, son père était vraiment cinglé. Impossible de dire le nom de Kushina sans qu'il ne s'enflamme.

"Vas y Naruto, dis moi ce qu'il arrive à ma douce Kushina.

_ Sais-tu qu'elle m'a fiancé avant ma naissance ? Ta femme est folle ! Folle je te dis.

_ Ha ça ! N'est-ce pas une idée fabuleuse qu'elle a eue ? Kushina pense vraiment à tout. Elle est si merveilleuse ! »

Naruto se passa une main sur son visage. C'était un complot en fait ! Dès qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, son père perdait complètement la boule. Il ne décidait jamais rien tout seul si Kushina ne donnait pas son avis. A quoi bon l'avoir nommé Hokage si le vrai pouvoir était détenu par sa femme. Vivement qu'il prenne sa place à ce névropathe.

L'aide ne viendrait pas de Minato, il aurait dû s'en douter depuis le début. L'Hokage se leva prenant son fils par les épaules, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Il voulait rajouter quoi encore ce chef de village de pacotille ? Juste en observant son visage et l'air complètement stupide qu'il affichait, aucun doute, cela avait un rapport avec sa femme.

« Je sais que tu dois être aussi ému et impatient que moi.

_ Non, je ne le suis pas.

_ Allons allons, Naruto ne cache pas tes sentiments ainsi. Moi aussi, lorsque Kushina m'a appris la nouvelle, j'avoue avoir été un peu décontenancé, puis j'ai sauté au plafond en apprenant le nom de l'heureux élu.

_ Tu connais cette personne toi ?

_ Oui, c'est un jeune shinobi plein de talent, prometteur, aux capacités exceptionnelles. Un génie.

_ Shi...no...Shinobi ?

_ Oui, c'est un garçon merveilleux.

_ Un...garçon ?

_ Oui, un garçon. »

Ce n'était pas dans la quatrième dimension qu'il était rentré mais bien dans un monde parallèle ou non, ses parents avaient surement été enlevés et échangés par des copies extraterrestres. Mais là tout de suite son cerveau venait de saturer, la tête lui tournait, le sol à ses pieds s'enfonçait, alors Naruto tomba dans les pommes.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Note de mon Bêta HeyBobby :

Ça s'annonce bien. La chute de la fin est bien trouvée.

Il me tarde de voir ce que va donner la suite.

Bye

Bisous

_**Merci Bob, je t'adore, faut dire que pour une fois moi aussi j'aime bien la chute de cette histoire. Pour la suite dès que je l'écris je te l'envoie de suite en correction.**_

_**Poutoux.**_

_**Mimosa**_

* * *

_**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? **_

_**Pour la suite ce n'est pas encore écrite mais je l'ai déjà en tête donc faut juste que je prenne mon courage à deux main pour le taper. Mais elle n'arrivera pas avant la fin mars voire début avril pour des raisons de santé. Donc faudra faire preuve de patience mais ne vous inquiétez pas je posterais la suite, pareil pour mon autre fic ''Les larmes des anges''.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Poutoux Migraineux.**_

_**Mimosa**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Du Côté du brun

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Houlà plus de deux mois pour poster le second chapitre ! Mais c'est énorme… j'en suis vraiment confuse. Que dire… ben désolé, désolé, désolé.**_

_**D'abord un grand merci à mon Bêta : HeyBobby, qui fait un super travail et me soutien comme pas permis… T'es génial Bobby !**_

_**Un merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et merci pour **__**A.S. Lovely Pour sa review anonyme (hihihi on peut dire ça comme ça). **_

_**Et toutes celles qui ont mis cette fic en alerte ou encore en favoris.**_

_**Merci.**_

_**Note importante : **_

_**Cette fic est complètement OOC, assumé et revendiqué. Et vous allez me donner raison en lisant ce chapitre... je me suis un peu, beaucoup, voire totalement lâché. Connerie puissance mille.**_

_**Bon voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot à la fin.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**La faute à Cupidon**

_**Chapitre 2 : Du côté du brun**_

Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas content. Pas content du tout. Furieux, hors de lui, de mauvais, de très mauvais poil serait plus exact.

Prêt à zigouiller toute personne tentée par le suicide en ce mois de juillet. Le 22 juillet. Jour significatif en quelque sorte puisque le lendemain serait le 23. Jour spécial à marquer par une croix blanche... jour où il fêterait ses dix huit ans.

Alors pourquoi à la veille d'une date aussi importante que celle-ci, Sasuke devait-t-il être d'humeur plus que massacrante ?

Oh, il savait se contrôler, c'était un Uchiha tout de même, que diable ! Mais là sur le coup, c'était un petit peu trop. Trop tout : trop fort, trop fourbe, trop vicieux, trop pervers, trop…. Quoi.

Où donc était passé le bon sens dans ce village ?

Pourquoi personne ne s'approchait de lui ? Pourquoi aucune fille ne venait lui dire combien il était beau et patati et patata pour ensuite pouvoir la jeter comme une vieille chaussette ? Pourquoi Rock Lee ne croisait pas son chemin pour lui foutre une bonne rouste à ce gros sourcil. Il aurait tant voulu se défouler, sur n'importe qui, fille ou garçon, aujourd'hui il ne serait pas gentleman, ni Fair Play.

Il marchait d'un pas calme mais rapide. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie de courir qui lui manquait pour se rendre au plus vite à destination. Car il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Ha ça non ! Il en était hors de question. Non, il devait juste arriver à retrouver un semblant de calme intérieur.

Eviter de commettre inopinément un meurtre, d'ailleurs son chakra sombre ne laissait rien entrevoir de bon. Ceci expliquait sans doute pourquoi toute personne se trouvant sur sa route fuyait aussitôt.

Mourir par inadvertance, c'est vraiment ballot.

Il aurait aussi voulu crier, égorger quelques vierges qui auraient pu se trouver sur sa route… parait que cela faisait du bien et apaisait la colère des dieux. Donc avec lui cela devait fonctionner aussi, non ? Certes il n'était pas un dieu mais pas loin… une idole, c'était tout comme.

Et puis les vierges ca puaient à des kilomètres à la ronde. Surtout que dès qu'elles le voyaient, elles mouillaient leur petite culotte. Quelle horreur, les filles étaient vraiment sans dignité. D'ailleurs en parlant de fille, sa colère augmentait encore d'un cran.

C'était à cause d'une des leurs qu'il était en rage.

_Maudit soit le jour où kami-sama créa la femme. _

Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas misogyne, ni même macho, ou encore sexiste. Ou sinon juste un petit peu, mais vraiment un p'tit chouillat... pas plus. Car il reconnaissait l'utilité du _sexe faible_.

_Putain, _"_ sexe faible _"_, si ça ce n'était pas un signe._

D'ailleurs, d'où elles étaient faibles ces femmes ? Sasuke se dit que s'il rencontrait l'imbécile qui inventa ce terme, il lui ferait payer. Elles n'étaient pas faibles du tout, ces démones, loin de là. Avant lui aussi les pensait _faible_, mais plus maintenant.

Bon enfin, il fallait bien des femmes pour mettre au monde et porter et la vie. Juste pour ça, ce minuscule détail, ce truc insignifiant, elles se croyaient tout permis.

Oui, il faut l'avouer un homme ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte. Et du plus profond de son du cœur, il remerciait le ciel pour ça. Sinon à quoi bon avoir des abdos d'acier s'il faut que cela soit déformé par une proéminence au niveau du ventre.

Puis les femmes aimaient bien jouer les martyrs lorsqu'elles accouchaient. Pleurant, criant, hurlant, insultant juste parce qu'elles mettent un morpion au monde.

Et la dignité bordel ! Elles en faisaient quoi à ce moment là ?

Non, mais ce n'étaient pas elles qui devaient faire le plus gros du boulot en s'enfonçant en elles, non ? Se retenir de jouir trop vite, les faire hurler de plaisir, alors qu'elles se contentent d'écarter les jambes passives, et de subir les griffures des plus sauvages. Non, le boulot n'était pas simple.

L'homme lui n'en faisait pas tout un plat alors qu'il apportait aussi sa pierre à l'édifice.

Sans lui, elles pouvaient toujours se vanter de souffrir et d'être la source de la vie.

Sans spermatozoïde donc sperme donc couilles donc bite, pas de bébé, pas de vie !

D'ailleurs, Sasuke comptait bien le faire comprendre à sa future femme quand il la mettrait enceinte. Lui aussi participait et ne se plaindrait pas pendant neuf mois. Sasuke aurait de beaux petits gars fiers, costauds pour faire perdurer la lignée Uchiha.

Du moins, dans la normalité, ça aurait dû se passer comme cela. En plus, il avait plus ou moins trouvé la femme idéale pour porter ses enfants.

_L'héritière Hyuuga. Hinata !_

Elle était parfaite, des dons héréditaires impressionnants, un arbre généalogique intéressant. Surtout la plus grande de ses qualités mis à part le fait d'être aussi pâle que lui et d'avoir les cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit, cette fille ne parlait presque pas. Un bonheur comparé aux dégénérés qui le poursuivaient sans cesse.

Sasuke se savait beau, il lui suffisait de voir son père, sa mère et puis son frère pour s'en rendre compte. La beauté en plus du talent était génétique dans la famille.

Il était un juunin de génie, un guerrier hors pair, un excellent parti, un jeune homme bien sous tout rapport avec une éducation parfaite. Cherchez l'erreur !

_Mikoto_.

Comparé aux autres femmes, Sasuke devait s'avouer qu'il la mettait sur un piédestal. Parce que premièrement, elle eut le bon gout d'épouser son père. Déjà un signe évident d'intelligence, ce qui n'était pas le cas chez toutes.

Deuxièmement, elle le mit au monde. Simplement pour cela elle devrait être béatifiée. Elle avait porté dans son ventre pendant presque neuf mois le génie de Konoha. Si ça n'était pas un signe du ciel, il ne se l'expliquait pas.

Puis troisièmement, elle fut juunin. Non pas comme la plus part de ses homologues féminins qui s'arrêtaient le plus souvent au titre de genin. Voire chuunin pour les meilleures.

Quatrième et dernier point non négligeable, elle l'avait élevé. Bon il y eut Itachi avant mais l'ainé c'était, comme le disent souvent ses parents, "un coup d'essai".

Sasuke le leur pardonnait. L'on ne pouvait pas toujours tout réussir du premier coup, les erreurs de parcours ça existaient. Itachi en était un exemple vivant. Une tache dans l'arbre généalogique.

Donc, cette femme qu'il considérait comme l'égal de l'homme, osait le trahir.

Un kunai dans le dos, oui c'était exactement ça. Mikoto, sa mère, lui avait planté un kunai dans le dos au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

Dire qu'il crut qu'elle possédait un cerveau, quelle déception. Il chutait de haut.

_Bordel qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. _

Cette femme si douce, oui maintenant il ne pouvait décemment plus l'appeler _maman_ après le coup foireux qu'elle venait de lui faire. Ha non impossible !

Donc cette **femme** qu'il croyait douce, parfaite, avait bien caché son jeu. Non, cette **femme** était en réalité une psychopathe en force. Elle était bonne à faire enfermer et jeter très loin la clé puis l'oublier pour toujours.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu avant cette trahison ? Lamentable pour un stratège de sa trempe. _Mikoto_

Non, Sasuke n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Et l'autre faux frère qui faillit tomber de son fauteuil tellement il était mort de rire.

Pourtant il n'y avait pas lieu de rire, bien au contraire. La situation était des plus graves. Voire critique. Son avenir venait d'être gâché, ses plans jetés à la poubelle.

Oh, il le retient le "Itachi", ce traitre, ce vendu. Lui, ce judas, ce côté obscur de la force! (*1) Celui qu'il appelait **nii**-**san** avec le plus grand des respects, faisait aussi partie du complot.

Car oui, en n'ayant pas peur du mot, à ce niveau cela ne pouvait être qu'un infâme et ignoble complot visant sa personne.

Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire sans réagir. L'on ne marchait pas sur ses plates bandes comme cela.

Mikoto, sa mère, Itachi, son frère… des dingues. Des cinglés ! Quelle déchéance pour la famille, heureusement qu'il restait encore Fugaku et lui.

D'ailleurs Sasuke se demandait si sa mère était réellement une Uchiha et si oui, de quelle branche exactement… sans doute de la branche bannie et rayée des archives depuis plusieurs décennies. Étrangement cela ne l'étonna même pas. Un véritable _Uchiha_ est sain d'esprit, et non pas loufoque, un poil timbré.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se questionnait sur ce qui avait pu traverser la tête de sa mère. Elle si parfaite, croyait encore aux promesses que l'on faisait aux petits enfants pour qu'ils se tiennent calme. Lire les contes de fées ne réussissait pas à sa génitrice. Un jour, il faudrait peut-être dire à Mikoto que le père noël n'existe pas, qu'il n'y a aucun ange dans le ciel et encore moins ce fameux cupidon.

_Idiotes de collégiennes va ! _

Le fiancer avant même sa naissance ? Non, mais n'importe quoi !

Mikoto devait vraiment être bien stupide gamine, heureusement pour elle qu'elle épousa son père, ce qui releva un peu le niveau.

Comment une femme de son âge, de sa condition, croyait encore à des âneries d'adolescentes pré-pubères ?

Le promettre à une illustre inconnue ! Au moins si cela eut été la Hyuuga... passait encore. Mais non, c'était trop demander que de faire preuve de bon sens et de bon goût.

_Stupide femme ! _

En plus, ce qui était réellement inquiétant, fut le fou rire d'Itachi. Cet idiot savait quelque chose que lui Sasuke ignorait, sans parler de la nouvelle _pas bonne du tout. _ Sasuke n'aimait pas du tout le mystère sur l'identité de sa future femme. Et les allusions de son frère mettaient un doute énorme en lui.

" J'adorerais être là à ta nuit de noce, petit frère. "

"Qui portera le caleçon dans ton couple Sasuke ? "

"Tu préfères être dessus ou dessous, Sa-chan ? ".

Non, mais c'étaient quoi ces insinuations d'un goût plus que douteux ? En tant qu'Uchiha et en tant homme, ça allait de soi que cela serait lui qui porterait le pantalon dans le couple et qu'il serait au-dessus et pour la nuit de noce. Pff ce n'était pas comme s'il était vierge ou pas expérimenté. Il était bon dans tout même au lit. Alors Itachi et ses sous entendus comme quoi une femme pourrait le dominer, lui, Sasuke Uchiha…. Tsss vraiment son frère comme sa mère perdait la boule.

Malgré tout, il digérait très mal la nouvelle. Vraiment très mal. Ce fut le coté fourbe de l'annonce qui le choquait le plus.

Déjà voir Itachi lever aux aurores aurait normalement dût lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Bien que juunin, de niveau moyen, Itachi ne se levait jamais avant dix heures surtout s'il n'avait pas de mission prévue. Ce qui bien entendu n'était pas le cas ce matin. Ensuite, le sourire de sa mère, bien qu'elle soit tout le temps souriante en voyant le cadet de ses enfants. En plus toute la bouffe qui trônait sur la table, suspects.

Mikoto comme toute bonne épouse était excellente cuisinière. Pourtant elle savait que Sasuke aimait manger léger le matin, alors pourquoi préparer autant de nourriture. Itachi se goinfrait peut-être mais lui tenait à son corps de dieu grec.

Ensuite, la manière dont Mikoto se jeta dans ses bras quand elle le vit. Ok, il était parti en mission pendant près de six mois. Certes il dut atrocement lui manquer, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'étouffer avec une clé de bras dissimulée en embrassade.

_Fourbe ! _

Mais plus que la tentative de meurtre déguisée, il aurait dû raisonnablement se demander pourquoi le parasite qui lui servait de frère glandait chez ses parents, alors qu'il avait son propre appartement.

Sasuke se rappela combien de fois il dût intervenir auprès de leurs géniteurs communs _(hélas)_ pour qu'ils virent leur sangsue de fils ainé hors de la maison. Non mais c'est qu'il s'accrochait le saligot, ne voulant pas lâcher prise. Le bougre ! Sasuke pensait qu'il aurait fallu prendre des mesures drastiques. Dans le genre l'envoyer vivre dans un autre pays ou sinon lui donner une mission d'infiltration d'une durée indéterminée. Ou encore, certes radical comme moyen, mais au combien efficace, rayer Itachi de l'arbre généalogique. Au moins il ne serait plus en permanence sur leur dos.

Le faire déménager juste à deux pas de la demeure familiale n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler se débarrasser de quelqu'un.

L'envoyer en pèlerinage sur les traces de leurs ancêtres aurait été plus judicieux. Vu que l'on ne savait pas exactement où se trouvaient les origines de leur clan. Itachi en aurait eu pour une vie entière à le découvrir.

Et c'était exactement cette pensée qui lui obstrua l'esprit, l'empêchant de voir le piège tendu devant lui.

_Itachi, crétin._

Car en temps normal, Sasuke savait son sens de l'analyse plus que parfaite. Il revoyait encore l'autre machin qu'il devait appeler " _nii-san_", bidule qui s'esclaffait comme une baleine.

Ça ne rit pas les baleines ? Pff, peu importe, il s'en foutait.

Son débile de frère n'avait pas à se mêler d'une histoire qui ne le concernait pas. La discussion lui revint en mémoire.

« Sasuke, mon cœur, tu es déjà réveillé ? S'enquérit Mikoto. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais levé aussi tôt, mon poussin. »

Ledit poussin leva son regard mauvais en direction de sa mère avant de rouler des yeux. Il se retint de donner une réponse sarcastique, qu'il se dit tout de même dans sa tête.

_Stupide femme, si tu me vois c'est que je suis levé, et où vois-tu un poussin ici ? Recommence encore et je te fais passer l'envie de me donner des surnoms stupides_.

« Assieds-toi mon petit ange, je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner de suite, continua sa mère »

Petit ange ? Mais cette femme allait-elle arrêter de l'appeler par des noms plus stupides les uns que les autres. Il croisa le regard rieur d'Itachi et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Quoi encore ?

« Ce caleçon avec des petits oursons qui dépasse à peine de ton pyjama est vraiment ravissant, Sa-chan, railla son frère. Très sexy même ! Et cette marque d'oreiller sur ta joue te donne un style du tonnerre, genre cicatrice de guerre durant le sommeil avec un peu de bave.»

Mais quel effronté ! Sasuke releva tout de même un peu son pantalon, cachant maladroitement l'objet de la moquerie de son ainé, et se passa rageusement la main sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas sa faute si leur mère manquait atrocement de gout en ce qui concernait les sous-vêtements. Oui car Mikoto tenait absolument à acheter elle-même tous les vêtements que portait son cadet. Puisque ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, elle n'avait que ça à faire de sa vie de toute manière.

« Tu dois en faire fondre des cœurs avec des caleçons pareils. Ricana Itachi,puis se retournant vers leur mère. Maman, tu n'as pas lavé les boxers imprimés bisounours ? Tu sais les préférés de Sasuke ceux rouge et bleu. Et son débardeur bob l'éponge aussi, ça lui va tellement bien.

_La ferme, grand frère stupide. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Au moins, moi je ne placarde pas des poster de nibards juste parce que je n'arrive pas en m'en faire en vrai, répliqua le plus jeune.

_Oh, cela ne sera plus qu'un rêve pour toi bientôt.

_Tu me prends pour un impuissant comme toi ? Je compte bien faire perdurer la lignée Uchiha, moi.

_Ça se reproduit entre eux, maman ? Un vagin t'es poussé durant la nuit ou quoi, Sa-chan ? Dis, tu me montres, tu as des seins aussi ? railla l'ainé des enfants Uchiha.

_Hein ?

_Puis tu filmeras ta nuit de noce pour moi s'il te plait ? Je veux savoir qui portera le caleçon dans ton couple Sa-chan ? Et surtout tu penses que tu seras dessus ou dessous ? Sois fort Sa-chan, sois fort ? se moquait clairement Itachi.

_Quoi ?» _**(Note de mon Bêta : c'est un vrai enfoiré ce frère, j'adore !)**_

Là il n'arrivait plus du tout à suivre la discussion. Et pourquoi cet idiot de grand frère rigolait-il ? Jusqu'au point de se tenir les côtes et s'essuyer les larmes aux bords des yeux ? Itachi était un grand malade en fait. Aucun raisonnement logique.

« Itachi, gronda Mikoto, laisse Sasuke tranquille veux-tu et va plutôt t'occuper de ce dont je t'ai parlé.

_Mais maman, bougonna l'ainé des fils, j'ai envie de voir la tête qu'il fera quand tu le lui diras. »

_Dira_ ? Mais _dire_ quoi ? Et quelle tête ferait-il ? Il savait se tenir, lui, pas comme l'autre parasite qui lui bouffait tout son oxygène.

Mikoto déposa devant Sasuke un bol de café et plusieurs toasts beurrés. Et en quel honneur un petit déjeuner européen ? Ils étaient japonais que diable ! Alors il voulait un déjeuner normal, et non pas un truc qui remplissait même pas le bide. Sasuke s'apprêtait à faire des réclamations auprès de la cuisinière lorsque celle-ci leva une main devant le visage du jeune homme tout en foudroyant du regard Itachi.

« Bon, vous deux vous allez arrêter et ne pas commencer à m'énerver de bon matin, d'accord ! Toi, en désignant Sasuke, tu manges ce que je te donne et tu la boucles, c'est tout. Et toi, en s'adressant à Itachi, tu te tais et tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé et tu te grouilles. Pouvez-vous juste une fois dans votre vie garder vos disputes matinales, juste, pour vous ? Toi, tu vas avoir dix huit ans demain et tu râles toujours comme un bébé. »

A ces mots, Itachi sourit. Oui, Sasuke n'était qu'un sale mioche capricieux. Un petit morveux de rien du tout. Ce petit teigneux passait son temps à pester, râler, médire sur les autres, alors qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une larve face à lui.

Pourtant tout le monde à Konoha et bien au-delà savait que le seul et unique génie du clan c'était lui, Itachi Uchiha. Et maintenant, il n'y aurait plus de concurrence puisque sa mère s'en était occupée pour lui. Hihihi, cette femme était parfaite. Plus de Sasuke dans ses pattes, plus de schtroumpf grincheux _**(*2)**_ pour lui gâcher l'existence.

Le seul et unique héritier du clan c'était lui à présent.

_Bénit soit le jour où Kami-sama créa la femme. _

« Et toi, tu as vingt-trois ans mais tu as la mentalité d'un gosse de maternelle. Peux-tu te comporter comme un grand frère de temps en temps ? Cela ne te ferait pas mal et te mettrait un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. »

Sasuke ricana. Et dans les dents, le Itachi ! Finalement Mikoto reconnaissait l'immaturité de son premier rejeton. Cette femme était parfaite. Enfin remis à sa place le squatteur !

Mikoto tourna la tête des deux côtes les défiants de sortirent un seul mot. Non mais elle savait les mater les gosses récalcitrants. Qu'ils s'amusent à parler et elle leur ferait regretter d'être venu au monde.

_Bande de crétins !_

Les deux garçons se turent, préférant garder leurs sarcasmes entre leurs dents. Leur mère énervée leur faisait un peu flipper. Mikoto était tout de même une ex juunin. Valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable dans ce cas. Toujours se méfier des personnes douces, ça cache toujours un truc pas très net.

Et cela se confirma une fois que Sasuke eut fini de manger.

Il trainait un peu dans la maison à la recherche d'une quelconque occupation. Il entendit des voix provenant du séjour. Sa mère devait sans doute recevoir une amie, et une très bonne amie, au son de leurs rires. Ne voulant pas interrompre leur discussion Sasuke continua sa route, lorsque Mikoto ouvrit la porte et l'interpela.

« Mon bébé _(non mais cette femme ne comprenait pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce petit nom ?)_, peux-tu venir un instant s'il te plait ? lui lança sa mère. »

Bien que grincheux de nature, Sasuke n'en restait pas moins un garçon bien élevé et respectueux, alors il fit ce que sa génitrice lui demandait. Dans la pièce, une femme rousse et menue, se tenant assise dans un des fauteuils.

Où était donc passé leur superbe intérieur à la japonaise ? Il fallut juste qu'il s'absente six petits mois pour que tout parte en couille. Tout se perdait, pensa le jeune homme. Il prit pourtant place dans le canapé aux cotés de sa mère.

« Kami-sama, Mikoto, c'est Sasuke ! s'exclama la rousse avec enthousiasme.

_Oui.

_Oh ! Comme il a grandit, je l'ai à peine reconnu. Puis se retournant vers le brun, tu es vraiment un très beau jeune homme, Sasuke ! Tu dois en faire tourner des têtes ! »

Seul un sourire satisfait répondit à la femme. Il se savait beau à tomber donc pas besoin d'en rajouter. Il faut savoir rester modeste parfois.

« Mikoto, ton fils est parfait, parfait, continua la rouquine. Comme quoi on a bien fait de faire cette promesse.

_Oui, répondit l'épouse de Fugaku dans un sourire complice.

_Tu te rends compte comme ils seront parfaits ensemble ! Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point le petit Sa-chan est devenue magnifique, s'étonnait toujours Kushina. »

Sasuke toussota, histoire de ramener un peu l'attention des deux femmes parties dans leurs délires sur lui. Déjà à savoir le pourquoi de sa présence. Si Mikoto voulait simplement se vanter pas besoin de lui dire de venir, une photo aurait largement suffit.

« Oh ! Pardon mon ange, s'excusa sa mère. Alors mon cœur, je te présente Kushina, ma meilleure amie. Tu te souviens d'elle, non ? Elle venait à la maison et tu jouais souvent avec son enfant quand vous étiez plus petit. »

Houlà, les mères lorsqu'elles s'y mettaient pas moyen de les arrêter. Comment pouvait-il se rappeler d'une femme qu'il voyait alors qu'il marchait à peine. Certes, il était un génie, mais pas jusque là.

Puis l'enfant, elle parlait de la petite blonde, là ?

Celle qui pleurnichait à chaque fois ? Un vrai pot de colle cette fille !

Il se rappelait avoir dû se la coltiner jusqu'à ses cinq ans. Un véritable traumatisme cette gamine. Elle jacassait tout le temps. Elle était prétentieuse comme pas deux _(comme si elle pouvait devenir hokage cette morveuse)_. Puis le plus insupportable elle chialait, chialait encore et encore. Tout le temps, sans cesse. Une plaie !

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas mécontent de l'avoir perdue de vue...cette chieuse. C'était un peu grâce ou à cause d'elle que les femmes l'effrayait autant maintenant.

Oui, car Sasuke se l'avouait à demi mot, les femmes lui foutaient les pétoches. Surtout lorsque certaines d'entre elles pouvaient être comme cette petite blonde au caractère exécrable. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que cette emmerdeuse lui avait volé son premier baiser et avait juré de faire de lui son époux.

_Le cauchemar une fille pareille. Beurk ! _

Alors autant oublier cette période de sa vie au combien horrible et mentir en niant les faits.

« Non, je n'ai plus souvenir de cette époque là, maman, répondit toutefois poliment Sasuke. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Madame Kushina.

_Comme il est respectueux Mikoto. Ce n'est pas le mien qui serait comme ça, s'extasiait la rouquine.

_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Kushina, le tien est adorable, rayonnant et débordant de vie. Sasuke, mon cœur, nous avons une chose importe à te dire Kushina et moi-même. Tu sais que demain tu fêtes tes dix huit ans. »

Le brun opina d'un hochement de tête, la nouvelle que sa mère s'apprêtait à lui annoncer semblait importante. Kushina, dans son fauteuil, prit un air plus sérieux.

«Tu sais que dans certain pays l'on devient majeur à dix huit ans. Il existe certaines coutumes, d'autres sont très anciennes et oubliées mais elles s'appliquent encore de nos jours. Comme je te l'ai dit, Kushina est ma meilleure amie depuis les bancs de l'académie où nous nous sommes rencontrées. Ça va faire plus de vingt ans. »

Ouais, ça ne les rajeunissait pas tout ça ! Mais si cela pouvait leur faire plaisir, il mentirait en leur affirmant qu'elles ne faisaient pas leur âge. D'ailleurs, elles devaient avoir combien ? Cinquante-cinq voire soixante ans ? Elles paraissaient à peine avoir cinquante.

Mikoto dévisagea son fils. Mais quel crétin fini ce Sasuke ! Il ne connaissait même pas l'âge de sa propre mère ? Et cet idiot qui la dévisageait comme un impoli en tentant de deviner son âge.

« Non, Sasuke, nous n'avons pas cinquante ans. J'ai eu Itachi à dix huit ans. Mais c'est fou comme parfois tu peux être stupide... donc je disais, Kushina et moi-même ne voulions pas que notre amitié s'arrête une fois que nous serions sortie de l'académie. Alors nous avons cherchés dans les archives un moyen de rester toujours ensemble. Cela fut d'unir nos familles, dans le futur.

_Quoi, un voyage dans le temps ? cria presque Sasuke étonné.

_Mais non, sombre crétin ! Unir notre future progéniture, le corrigea Mikoto.

_En un mot, marier nos enfants, conclut Kushina. »

Sasuke souffla, il avait eut peur, putain. D'ailleurs, un voyage dans le temps ce n'était pas physiquement possible, non ? Puis l'information imprégna son esprit. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Enfin il serait débarrassé d'Itachi. Son frère ainé allait se marier avec la petite chieuse blonde qui servait d'enfant à la rousse.

_Bon débarras ! _

Les deux femmes observèrent Sasuke, un air malicieux dans les yeux. Oh, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ça allait être encore pour sa poire. Plus les sourires s'étirèrent sur les visages des deux femmes, plus sa pensée devint claire.

Oh non ! Ah non ! Non et re non ! Ce n'était pas lui le premier de cette connerie de fratrie, c'était Itachi. Certes son frère était une erreur, mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Son père et sa mère devaient assumer leur connerie. Alors là pas question !

Sasuke épouserait Hinata Hyuuga ! Tout était déjà prévu, même la demande en mariage ! Il ne se coltinerait pas cette pimbêche blonde de ses souvenirs. Hors de question !

Mikoto et Kushina échangèrent un regard complice. Saleté de gamines, maudites femmes puériles !

« Tu sembles avoir finalement compris, commença avec un immense sourire sa mère. Je savais que tu étais intelligent et que tu saisirais tout cela de suite.

_Tu en as de la chance Mikoto, ton fils est si compréhensif, si habile, si futé, renchérit Kushina. »

Oui il était futé, habile, intelligent, mais non il n'en voulait pas de la chialeuse de service. En plus elle n'était même pas ninja cette emmerdeuse de première. Un boulet, heu boulette, quoi.

« Non ! Pas la peine de me flatter pour m'avoir par les sentiments. C'est non ! rétorqua Sasuke. C'est Itachi l'ainé, il n'a qu'à se démerder avec vos bêtises d'adolescentes boutonneuses, moi j'ai d'autre plan.

_Mais mon chaton, ton frère ce n'est pas possible. Il est déjà promis à quelqu'un d'autre depuis très longtemps.

_M'en fous ! J'en veux pas de la blondasse qui chialait tout le temps avec son visage plein de morve.

_Ho tu t'en souviens mon bébé ? questionna Mikoto avec malice

_Non j'men souviens pas de cette tarée égocentrique, j'en veux pas, répondit avec virulence le jeune homme.

_Mais tu ne peux rien y faire mon oisillon. C'est décidé depuis tellement longtemps et c'est fait, c'est comme ça.

_Ah non ! Il existe des lois dans ce pays et les mariages forcés sont interdits.

_C'est pas un mariage forcé, mon canard, c'est Cupidon qui vous a choisi.

_Mais oui c'est ça... puisque tu ne veux pas arrêter tout ça immédiatement, Sasuke renifla de dédain avant de poursuivre, puisque tu ne m'écoutes pas, sa voix montait un peu plus dans les aigus. Je vais le dire à papa. »

Et le jeune homme disparut aussitôt. Mikoto et Kushina se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Sasuke restait vraiment un grand gamin, toujours à aller pleurer dans les pantalons de son père.

« Je trouve qu'il l'a bien pris, moi, dit Kushina.

_Oui, Sasuke a toujours eu du mal à montrer ses émotions et sa réaction est bien au-delà de mes espérances. Je suis certaine qu'en réalité il est ravi. Ils formeront un très beau couple. Tu imagines comme ils seront magnifiques le jour de leur mariage.

_Oh oui ! Je vois ça d'ici ! Comme je suis heureuse que ce moment arrive enfin, disait Kushina presque en sautillant.»

Donc voilà comment lui, Sasuke Uchiha, le ninja le plus prometteur de sa génération, le meilleur shinobi de tout le pays du feu, le meilleur parti de Konoha, se retrouvait fulminant de colère en se rendant d'un pas ô combien déterminé dans les bureaux du clan Uchiha.

Les gardes à l'entrée des portes le saluèrent en le voyant avant de le faire entrer. Sasuke trouva son père en pleine discussion avec un homme qu'il reconnut de suite. Le Yondaime. Il tombait bien celui-là pour une fois.

En voyant son petit dernier, Fugaku se leva, et sans plus de cérémonie sauta au cou de son fils. Comme son père pouvait être collant et avide de câlins, vraiment. Et dire qu'à l'extérieur du cercle familial tout le monde le prenait pour un être froid et insensible. L'être froid et insensible, c'était la tortionnaire qui lui servait de mère, oui !

« Mon biquet, tu es revenu ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Est-ce que ton petit papounet t'a manqué aussi, Sa-chan ? Tu vas bien, mon lapinou ?»

Comme il était chiant au possible son père quand il était comme ça, mais hélas pour lui, c'était son état normal. Pas la peine d'essayer de se décoller de lui.

« Non, ça ne va pas du tout, commença Sasuke les larmes au bord des yeux. Maman... elle, Sasuke renifla, elle a été méchante avec moi.

_Oh, mon pauvre canard en sucre, raconte moi.

_Elle veut que je me marie avec une blondasse, une chialeuse, finit Sasuke presque en pleurs. » _**(Note de mon Bêta : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce petit pleurnichard qui vient se réfugier dans les jupes de son père ? Un peu de tenue voyons ^^)**_

Son père le prit dans ses bras et le cajola. Caressant tendrement les cheveux de Sasuke tandis que celui-ci se calmait un peu. L'hokage se leva et s'approcha de Fugaku et éleva la voix, mécontent.

« Comment ça _"une blondasse chialeuse_" ? interrogea l'homme blond. Fugaku, Mikoto a-t-elle finalement changé d'avis ? Elle n'en a pas le droit ! s'énerva l'Hokage. Une promesse est une promesse. Elle ne peut rompre notre arrangement sans même prévenir.

_Je suis plus que d'accord avec toi, Minato. Je ne comprends pas qu'elle ait changé d'avis comme ça. Puis Fugaku releva le visage de son fils, ne t'inquiète pas mon chaton, hors de question que tu te maries avec cette fille sortit de je ne sais où.

_Merci papa, je savais que tu me comprendrais, reniflait doucement Sasuke un peu apaisé.

_Mais toujours, mon bébé. Tu es promis à Naruto et tu épouseras Naruto. Crois moi sur parole, insista le patriarche Uchiha. Tu seras le beau-fils du Yondaime sinon rien, finit Fugaku furieux contre sa femme.

_Tout à fait Sasuke, tu vas rentrer dans la famille Namikaze, rajouta Minato tout heureux. Et je me félicite d'avoir pour gendre un ninja exceptionnel comme toi. »

Gendre ? Beau-fils ? Il venait de basculer dans une dimension parallèle ou quoi ? C'était quoi ce délire sur sa personne aujourd'hui? Qu'avaient-ils tous à vouloir le marier ? Sa mère avec sa meilleure amie et à présent son père et l'Hokage.

Puis Naruto, ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

Naruto ? Naruto... ce n'était pas l'idiot du village ? La plus grande gueule de tout Konoha ? Le crétin de service ? Une plaie qui aurait du figurer sur la liste des dix qui touchèrent l'Égypte en des temps immémoriaux ? La boite de pandore qu'il ne fallait surtout pas toucher ?

Si c'était bien lui ! Le boulet !

Il ne l'avait croisé qu'une fois durant leur examen de genin et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Ce mec avait une grande bouche et rien dans le ciboulot. Des muscles sans l'esprit. Un corps avec une tête vide. Puis d'un prétentieux ce garçon. Ha il n'avait pas peur d'avoir le melon le Naruto.

Donc quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer ce que faisait ce crétin dans l'histoire ? Puis quel rapport avec l'Hokage, son mariage, sa mère et son amie pétée du casque ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit cœur, Hokage-sama et moi-même allons de ce pas rejoindre ta mère et lui faire entendre raison. Surtout que ton futur cher et tendre, donc mon futur beau-fils, revient demain, juste à temps pour vos fiançailles. N'est-ce pas merveilleux trésor?»

Mais que baragouinait encore Fugaku ? Le jeune homme ne suivait plus. Sasuke s'enlisait dans un raisonnement sans queue ni tête.

_Bordel mais c'est quoi le délire ici !_

« PAPA ARRÊTE ! cria Sasuke. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Explique-toi clairement. S'il te plait.

_Oh pardon, papillon. Alors je disais que Minato et moi allons partir chercher Kushina puis ensuite nous irons voir ta mère...

_Kushina ? l'interrompit Sasuke

_Oui, c'est la meilleure amie de ta douce maman et c'est la précieuse femme de Minato. Tu ne le savais pas Sasuke ? Tu jouais souvent avec son fils lorsque vous étiez plus petit.

_Attends, que je récapitule, tu m'arrêtes si je me trompe. Kushina est bien petite et rousse ?

_Oui, poussin. C'est bien elle.

_Donc Minato est le mari de Kushina, c'est bien ça ? Minato c'est l'Hokage, donc lui, fit Sasuke en pointa du doigt l'homme blond. Par conséquent Minato est le père de Naruto, c'est toujours ça ? De ce fait Naruto est le fils de Kushina, j'ai toujours bon là ?

_Bien sûr, mon ange.

_Donc l'enfant avec lequel je jouais et qui chialait tout le temps quand nous étions gosses c'était Naruto, c'est cela ? Alors c'était un garçon non pas une fille ? On est toujours d'accord, papa ?

_Oui mon cœur, c'est bien ça, répondit tendrement son père.

_Donc si j'ai tout compris, la chieuse blonde, chialeuse de mes souvenirs c'est en réalité le plus grand crétin que Konoha n'ait jamais porté ? Celui qui se prend pour le génie de son temps ? Et c'est à cet imbécile fini que je suis fiancé ? Cet écervelé sans aucune malice, aucune subtilité, ce gueulard idiot... un idiot... Non mais, vous allez bien oui ? Vous vouliez me marier à un MEC ? Et le plus con que l'univers n'ait jamais porté en plus ? Mais vous êtes tous devenus tarés ou quoi ? s'emporta Sasuke. »

Finalement Itachi avait sans doute raison, peut-être que durant la nuit un utérus lui était poussé, non car il criait à la limite de l'hystérique. Et pour être hystérique il faut être une femme.

Il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter de hurler. Impossible de reprendre pleinement conscience de la situation. Son bon sens se faisait la malle. Son calme légendaire s'était barré.

Puis il eut mal à la tête, très mal. Tout devenait flou, puis sombre avant de basculer dans l'inconscience. Minato lui avait assené un coup derrière la nuque pour le calmer. Le jeune homme s'était évanoui. Endormi.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard, ahuris. Pourquoi Sasuke réagissait-il de la sorte ? Un trop plein d'émotions sans doute. Fugaku se baissa pour soulever le corps inerte de son fils et le déposer sur un canapé.

La voix d'Itachi se fit entendre, alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce.

«Où est-il, demanda l'ainé des frères. Maman m'a dit que Sasuke était ici et je veux voir la tête qu'il fait à l'annonce de la nouvelle.»

Fugaku le fusilla du regard. Comme Itachi pouvait être gamin parfois. Puis ledit Itachi remarqua le corps endormi de son jeune frère sur le canapé dans un coin de la pièce, il sourit narquois.

«Quelqu'un a filmé sa réaction ou pas ? Car ça mérite de figurer dans les annales familiales, et de se le repasser aux fêtes, anniversaires et réunions en tout genre, rigola l'ainé.

_Ita-chan, ne te moque pas ainsi de ton petit frère, le gronda le père. Il a eut un choc, c'est tout. Sa-chan n'est pas habitué à montrer ses sentiments donc cela a un peu débordé.

_Mais oui, je comprends. Je comprends, puis il sortit un appareil photo de la poche de sa veste de juunin, mais je veux en garder un souvenir, pour égayer l'album de famille.

_Mon biquet, tu sembles te réjouir d'une manière pas très gentille, reprocha naïvement Fugaku tandis que Itachi mitraillait le corps inerte de son frère de flash. Ta mère t'a parlé, chaton ?

_Oh oui ! Et c'est pour ça que je suis ici, ironisa Itachi, sortant un autre appareil photo de sa poche.

_ Tu dois être aussi heureux que nous, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai que Neji Hyuuga est un excellent parti, il a été désigné héritier à la place de sa cousine finalement. Puis se retournant vers Minato, c'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons avoir des lignées d'une qualité jamais égalée.

_Tout à fait, Fugaku. Et je suis vraiment content que Hyuuga Hiashi ait accepté. Je suis juste désolé pour la jeune Hinata.

_Heu... Excusez-moi, fit Itachi coupant la discussion des ainés, mais tu parles de moi, papa ?

_Oui poussin, tu épouses l'héritier Hyuuga la semaine prochaine.

_Hein ? fut le seul son que put sortir le plus âgé des enfants Uchiha.

_N'est-ce pas une nouvelle grandiose ? Nous voulions te faire la surprise à toi aussi car l'on ne pouvait pas te l'annoncer avant vu l'écart d'âge évident entre Neji et toi. En annonçant la nouvelle à Itachi les yeux de Fugaku pétillèrent de joie. Puis comme il est de tradition d'avoir un certain âge avant de se marier... C'est ta mère qui l'a décidé bien avant ta naissance, puis s'adressant à Minato avec un sourire niais, avoue mon cher ami que nous avons de la chance d'avoir des femmes si prévoyantes. »

Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombait se fit entendre. Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir l'autre fils Uchiha évanoui.

Hey ben pour de puissants guerriers, les fils Uchiha tombaient facilement dans les pommes. Puis quelle drôle de manière pour exprimer sa joie que de s'évanouir, pensa Minato tout en observant avec attention celui qui serait l'époux de son fils dès demain. Naruto allait lui aussi être ravi, l'Hokage en était certain. Naruto allait en tomber à la renverse... que demain arrive vite, s'impatienta Minato.

_**A Suivre…..**_

* * *

_**(*1) Je suis fan de Star Wars, et c'est un défi de mettre ce truc dedans….la prochaine fois j'essayerais de glisser une autre réplique. Mais chut je ne dis pas laquelle hihihi**_

_**(*2) Gros délire toute seule ça ne s'explique pas.**_

* * *

Note de HeyBobby :

C'est quoi ces parents franchement, t'es allée les chercher à l'asile ?

Puis les gosses...

Franchement, elle me fait beaucoup rire cette fic.

Après j'aime beaucoup, l'histoire est complètement décalée, j'adore.

Il me tarde de lire la suite !

Bye bye

_**Tu vois comme j'sui**__**s**__** vilaine, j'ai mis que la moitié du commentaire. :p**_

_**Merci pour ta correction et tes petites annotations m'ont bien fait sourire **_

_**Bisou.**_

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **_

_**Une p'tite review, s'il vous plait. Juste un p'tit mot pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas. **_

_**Alors pt'it new sur mon état de santé… je vais mieux ! L'opération s'est bien passée, et je suis de nouveau moiiiii !**_

_**Sinon la suite arrivera dans un mois et j'espère ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez.**_

_**Peace**_

_**Mimosa hyper dopé à la bonne humeur !**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Fuite

**_Holà !  
Amis du soir Bonsoir, Ami du jour Bonjour !_**

**_Avec juste 3 jours de retard, je tiens presque mes délais pour une fois et je poste presque en temps et en heure._**

**_Je suis agréablement surprise de constater que ce modeste délire sortie de mon cerveau enraillé puisse vous plaire. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review et je m'excuse auprès de celle à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre mais il y a eu pendant quelque temps un bug (je pense que c'était des mises à jours) sur FFNet et impossible de répondre à la moindre review. Et merci pour toutes celles anonymes qui m'encouragent et me motivent tout autant._**

**_Je fais un méga bisou à mon Bêta, HeyBobby, lui souhaitant une bonne guérison et merci pour ses corrections._**

**_Donc voilà le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaira._**

**_Bonne lecture et pensez à me laisser un petit message à la fin._**

* * *

**La faute à Cupidon**

**_Chapitre 3 : Fuite_**

Nuit du 22 au 23 Juillet.

Tous savaient et nul n'en doutait. Neji Hyuuga était un type bien. Un homme de confiance. Un garçon discipliné, obéissant, ne vivant que pour l'honneur du clan.

Personne n'ignorait que Neji était intelligent, un meneur, un chef, un homme droit.

Neji n'avait que des qualités en plus de sa beauté froide. Neji était ce qu'il se faisait de mieux dans la nouvelle génération. Celle montante, celle pleine d'ambition, pleine de fougue. Il n'était pas une de ces têtes brulées. Non, Neji était réfléchi, plein de sang-froid et de bon sens.

Neji respectait les traditions et jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait l'idée de les enfreindre.

Alors si Neji Hyuuga tout vêtu d'habits sombres semblables à Dark Vador (*1), guettant le moindre bruit suspect, posté comme un chat sauvage sur les toits de Konoha, cela n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait penser. Certes le petit ballotin qu'il maintenait tout contre lui, avec certaines de ses plus précieuses affaires à l'intérieur ne signifiait rien. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

Non, Neji ne faisait pas une fugue.

Non, Neji n'essayait pas d'échapper aux gardes lancés comme des furies à sa poursuite.

Non, Neji ne tentait pas de quitter Konoha en douce.

Non, Neji n'était pas de ce qui les imprévues rendaient mal à l'aise.

Non, Neji Hyuuga assumait constamment quoi qu'il fasse même parfois à la place des autres. C'est comme ça depuis toujours. Neji était un mec cool.

Lorsque Hinata, sa cousine et accessoirement héritière du clan, abandonna ses responsabilités futures, Neji accepta sans broncher de reprendre le flambeau. De prendre la place d'Hinata, d'assurer la continuité du clan. Il devint alors le futur héritier, le prochain grand patron.

Non, Neji Hyuuga était un homme de confiance, responsable. Ne se défilant jamais. Dans le pire comme dans le meilleur, mettant un point d'honneur à faire passer son clan avant son propre bien être.

Même lorsqu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée son oncle tout guilleret comme à son habitude lui annonça presque en chantonnant son futur mariage, le jeune homme resta de marbre. Même lorsqu'il apprit le nom de son futur époux, il ne pipa mot. Si c'était pour le bien du clan alors, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Pas de débordement inutile, jamais. Même si cela signifiait qu'il doive se sacrifier.

Donc il ne fallait voir aucun lien de cause à effet avec sa promenade nocturne. Non ! Il n'était pas de ce genre-là. La raison justifiant la présence du jeune homme en pleine nuit sur les toits de Konoha était des plus simples. Bien que bourré de qualité, Neji n'en demeurait pas moins un homme. Et oui, comme beaucoup il supportait mal les températures caniculaires durant la journée de ce mois de juillet brulant. Donc Neji profitait naturellement de la fraicheur nocturne pour s'aérer en toute quiétude. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Voilà tout !

Rien d'exceptionnel non plus à ce que l'endroit le plus propice pour apprécier l'air frais de la nuit fut hors des murs de Konoha. Et le moyen le plus rapide pour accéder à la clairière aux portes de son village étant de passer par les toits.

Son oncle en faisait des tonnes pour pas grand-chose. Lancer des gardes à sa poursuite, n'importe quoi ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il fuguait. Prenant la tangente. Il s'aérait bon dieu de bon sang.

Il tendit l'oreille, des bruits approchant. Neji accéléra l'allure ne voulant rater une de ses passions : la reproduction des grillons. Cela commençait toujours par de longs chants durant les premières chaleurs annonçant l'apothéose de ce moment magique.

Très peu de gens s'intéressaient à ce petit miracle de la nature. Le jeune Hyuuga désirait être aux premières loges pour contempler tout cela. Oui, Neji était passionné par l'écologie et la nature. Son petit jardin secret ignoré de tous, hélas.

Les portes du village n'étaient plus très loin. Juste quelques enjambés. En silence, le jeune héritier sauta au-dessus des portes, mais au lieu de retomber avec grâce sur ses pieds, un grand _Boum_ se fit entendre. Le corps du jeune homme collé au sol. Des fils de chakra un peu partout sur lui pour le maintenir immobile. Les gardes l'avaient finalement rattrapé. Il poussa un grand cri. Maudits soient ces idiots de gardes ! A cause d'eux, il ratait les chants de l'union des grillons. Echouer si près du but, comme c'était rageant.

Trois hommes prirent des cordes et l'attachèrent solidement, tandis qu'il gesticulait dans tous les sens pour se libérer. Le visage d'Hiashi, son oncle, apparut au-dessus de lui. Non, son tonton n'avait pas le droit de le retenir. Il était libre d'aller où il désirait. Et pour l'instant c'était loin de Konoha vers le pays du vent suivre la migration des sauterelles mexicaines. Cela n'arrivait qu'une fois par an et ce n'était pas sa faute si cela tombait dans la nuit du 23 juillet. La faute à pas de chance.

Neji sentit son corps se faire soulever du sol et être jeté sans ménagement sur l'épaule d'un garde. Oh, il n'était pas un vulgaire sac de patates, boudu. Il était le futur héritier et on lui devait du respect et le traiter avec dignité. Il tenta de se libérer des entraves en gesticulant comme il le pouvait. La première chose qu'il ferait lorsqu'il sera devenu le nouveau chef c'est de virer ces imbéciles qui le saucissonnaient avec vulgarité. Puis mince, pourquoi attendre pour se faire entendre.

« Non ! Je veux pas y retourner. Je n'veux pas ! hurlait le jeune héritier.

_Allons mon garçon, soit raisonnable.

_Veux pas, je ne veux pas. Je dois suivre la migration des sauterelles mexicaines.

_On ne pas part pas comme ça sans laisser même un mot. Tu es fiancé, mon grand, ne l'oublie pas.

_Veux pas me marier ! Je ne peux pas épouser un garçon et encore moins un Uchiha. Pas à cette tête de pioche d'Itachi… veux pas ! Je suis déjà avec Tenten et ça va faire un an bientôt…

_Mais oui mais oui, ironisa son oncle, ça fera un an dans onze mois et vingt-neuf jours… le grand amour quoi. Alors que tu es fiancé depuis plus de trois ans. Ne vois-tu donc pas la chance que tu as, neveu chéri ?

_Nannnn, tonton t'as pas le droit. J'suis pas homo, mon oncle, pleurnichait avec élégance Neji. Laissez-moi descendre espèces de brutes sans cervelle. Au secours, on me kidnappe ! Au secours ! A l'aide on me kidnappe, criait de plus en plus fort le jeune homme avant de sombrer dans les vapes, assommé par Hiashi. »

Non, mais cette petit ange était impossible ! Prétendre être le fiancé attitré d'Itachi Uchiha n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Une chance pareille ne se présentait qu'une fois dans une vie. On lui servait le bel héritier du sharingan sur un plateau d'argent et Neji se permettait d'oser prendre le large ! Faire la fine bouche.

Ce gosse ne savait vraiment pas à côté de quoi il faillit passer.

Hiashi Hyuuga, lui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de son adorable neveu. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit plus aussi jeune et fringant, songea-t-il. Il ne serait pas fait prier pour se jeter sans problème dans les bras du bel Itachi. Rien que d'y penser le chef du clan Hyuuga eut très chaud. Comme Itachi pouvait être beau garçon, trop pour sa santé, alors que dire de son si mignon petit frère ! L'ainé était vraiment tout le portrait de Fugaku en sa jeunesse. Sexy et craquant à souhait. A ce souvenir la température monta encore d'un degré. Penser à autre chose, oui au jour où il vit Ibiki en string. Beurk. D'un seul coup Hiashi retrouva son calme.

Comme c'était merveilleux tout de même la jeunesse et comme les temps avaient changés.

Aujourd'hui deux hommes pouvaient se marier ensemble sans que cela ne pose de problème. Le Quatrième était vraiment un grand chef et un homme vivant avec son temps, pensa l'Hyuuga. Combien de fois aurait-il voulut à son temps pouvoir échapper aux règles et pouvoir avouer son amour pour le beau Madara, même s'il était un peu vieux mais si beau. Pousser de chaleur. Mince penser à Orochimaru en talons aiguilles. Vision d'horreur. Douche froide.

Il regarda son neveu roupillant sur l'épaule d'un garde. Dire que ce petit ange ingrat voulait se faire la belle à une semaine de son mariage. Ces jeunes alors ils ne connaissaient vraiment pas grand-chose de la vie. Même s'il se pensait acculé, pris au piège, obliger d'épouser Itachi son doux neveu le remercierait un jour.

Son petit Neji avait bien grandi. Que d'émotion. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hiashi. Il savait depuis toujours son mignon neveu promis à un grand avenir, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il deviendrait l'épouse du futur chef du clan Uchiha. Neji devait se considéré chanceux d'avoir été choisi par Fugaku pour devenir l'époux du futur héritier.

Son neveu qu'il considérait comme son fils était vraiment sa plus grande fierté. Neji réussit là où ses propres filles furent incapables attirer l'intérêt du clan Uchiha. Et Hiashi n'avait aucun doute que son petit garçon arriverait aussi à conquérir le cœur du magnifique Itachi. Une autre bouffée de chaleur. Pensez à un truc désagréable. Kakashi nu ! Mauvaise idée, trop chaud, trop chaud. Hiashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée laissant pantois les gardes ramenant son neveu. Il y avait urgence, il devait aller prendre une vraie douche glacée.

OOoooOOOooOO

Le 23 Juillet

Il bailla en s'en casser la mâchoire. Comme s'était bon de dormir dans un vrai lit moelleux, frais et avec des draps sentant le propre. Le bonheur parfois ne tenait pas à grand-chose. Et quoi de mieux qu'un double vitrage pour couper le son des chants matinaux de ces abrutis de piafs ? Parce que les animaux, la nature et tout le tralala, il en avait sa claque. Avoir passé deux ans en osmose avec la faune, la flore, à dormir à la belle étoiles été comme hiver, qu'il vente où qu'il pleuve... ben au bout d'un moment... _Dame nature et tout son cortège_, il en avait eu ras la casquette. Foyer, doux foyer, pensa Naruto. Rien ne valait le confort de son petit chez soi.

Il s'étira lentement, prenant tout son temps avant de se lever et se vêtir d'un t-shirt qui trainait sur son lit. Tout en descendant les escaliers, il se gratta le ventre puis la tête, encore un peu dans le brouillard. La maison était silencieuse. Pourquoi ne sentait-il donc pas le fumer merveilleux de la nourriture qui n'attend que lui pour être dévorée ? Kushina n'était pas là ? Où pouvait bien trainer sa génitrice ? Bon sang, cette femme en tant que mère au foyer n'assurait vraiment pas. Pourtant ça ne semblait pas bien compliqué comme boulot non ! La femme ne Minato ne valait vraiment rien comme maitresse de maison.

Son unique fils était de retour et même pas qu'elle faisait un festin pour lui. D'ailleurs en parlant de festin, un flash lui revint en mémoire. Puis que faisait-il chez lui alors que son dernier souvenir... Minato.

_L'incapable !_

Naruto soupira. Ce taré ne l'avait même pas soutenu, non, bien au contraire. Comme toujours, cet imbécile enfonça le couteau encore plus profond dans son dos. Si son père fut en dessous de tout, alors que dire de sa mère. Comment qualifier Kushina ? Le diable avec un visage d'ange. Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal que cette démone ne soit pas là. Elle échappait sans le savoir à un moment désagréable. Lui faire un blague pareille.

Il ne pouvait vraiment compter sur personne dans cette famille, se dit Naruto en baillant pour la énième fois en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il l'avait toujours dit de toute façon, le sens de l'humour de Kushina était à chier. Non vraiment, oser lui faire croire qu'elle l'avait fiancé avec un garçon avant même qu'il ne naisse. Naruto sourit, finalement c'était assez drôle avec le recul. Quelle bonne blague ! Il avait pourtant faillit marcher. Quand il en aurait le temps, il devra penser à féliciter son père pour son jeu d'acteur. Quels marrants ses parents alors ! Des vrais comiques qui passèrent à coté de leur vraie vocation, surtout concernant son paternel. Parce qu'en tant que Kage il était nullissime.

Il ouvrit le frigo, prit du jus d'orange qu'il but à même la bouteille. Rien n'égalait le confort du chez soi. Pas besoin de faire des kilomètres pour trouver sa nourriture ni risqué une maladie bizarre à chaque fois que l'on buvait de l'eau.

En relevant la tête du frigo, il vit une femme. Brune, la peau pâle, de longs cheveux noirs de jais, belle mais vieille et elle le matait. La vieille le matait sans vergogne en plus. Un petit cri aigu indigne du ninja qu'il était s'échappa de sa gorge. Rapidement, il rangea la bouteille de jus avant de mettre ses deux mains devant son entrejambe qui semblait fortement intéresser l'inconnue. Perverse avec ça en plus, se murmura Naruto.

La femme lui sourit. Ok, elle lui voulait quoi la vieille perverse et apparemment vicieuse de surcroit ? Naruto fit quelques pas vers l'arrière, ne jamais laisser à l'ennemi la possibilité de vous attaquer de dos surtout lorsque l'on est en boxer hyper moulant et que l'on a sa trique du matin même s'il devait être quatre heures de l'après-midi.

L'inconnue fit le chemin en sens inverse, se rapprochant un peu plus du jeune blond.

Maman, je vais me faire violer par une cougard et en plus chez moi, se dit mentalement Naruto.

« Naruto, c'est bien toi ? demanda sa future agresseur. »

Mince, d'où connaissait-elle son prénom ? Elle s'était rencardée sur lui ou quoi ? Kami-sama, elle devait sans doute être un genre de fan ou encore d'harceleuse personnelle. Et ben, il tirait encore un fois de plus le gros lot dans le genre timbré.

« Tu es timide en plus, Naruto ? C'est trop mignon, s'extasia la femme. »

Mignon ? Où elle voyait un truc mignon dans le coin ? Non, lui était éblouissant, sublime, superbe, à tomber, époustouflant, beau comme un dieu, mais pas mignon. C'est les animaux que l'on trouve mignons, les petits garçons mais lui était simplement divin. A croquer !

« Tu ne me reconnais pas, Naruto ? demanda la vieille perverse qui semblait aussi folle. »

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas lui répondre, mais Kushina lui avait bien appris à ne jamais parler aux inconnus rencontrés dans la rue. Bon, même si celle-ci se trouvait dans sa cuisine, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une inconnue et comme Naruto écoutait toujours les bons conseils de sa chère maman, il ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs elle ne manquait pas de toupet la cougard pour le tutoyer sans même en avoir demandé la permission. Quelle manque d'éducation alors ces... _vieux_.

« C'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas, tu n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes. Tu as bien grandi, fit la brune en regardant son entrejambe caché ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme. Kushina, viens. Naruto est réveillé, appela ensuite la femme. »

Kushina était là aussi ? Naruto se détendit un peu et soupira d'aise, finalement il ne se ferait pas violer et sa petite maman allait lui sauver la vie. C'est avec un enthousiasme non feint, qu'il alla se cacher derrière sa mère lorsque celle-ci rentra dans la cuisine.

« Mon chéri, je ne savais pas que tu étais enfin levé. Alors tu as fait la connaissance de Mikoto ? demanda Kushina en regardant son fils avec émerveillement.»

Mikoto ? Mikoto, se prénom lui disait quelque chose. Mikoto, brune, vieille, copine de Kushina... le souffle de Naruto se coupa un bref instant. Ca y est, cela lui revenait. Mikoto, la copine boutonneuse, lesbienne de sa mère. L'autre collégienne qui se prit pour Cupidon et à cause de qui sa vie allait devenir un enfer. Puis il pouffa laissant retomber ses bras. Merde alors. Kushina et Minato ne lui firent pas une blague tout compte fait ? Il devait vraiment épouser un mec ? Naruto se mit doucement à couiner, partager entre le désespoir et la colère.

Kushina commença à couvrir son visage de baiser. Naruto la repoussa, le maquillage à la bozo le clown, très peu pour lui. Il lança un regard suspicieux à la rouquine qui tentait encore de se pendre à son cou. Kushina était tout sourire et pétillante de joie. Si elle pensait qu'en le câlinant elle lui ferait avaler plus facilement la pilule, elle se trompait !

Kushina avec son sourire innocent.

Kushina avec son visage d'ange. Kushina toute éclatante de joie. Kushina et son extravagance.

Kushina qui voulait le lier toute sa vie à un garçon. Kushina cette traitresse. Kushina cette manipulatrice. Kushina ce cauchemar ambulant. Kushina et son mari stupide. Kushina assez allumée pour jeter en pâture son unique fils dans les bras d'un autre homme.

« Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé d'elle.  
_...

_Ma meilleure amie.

_...

_La maman de ton fiancé... »

Kushina parlait et Mikoto souriait, mais Naruto n'entendait plus rien depuis un moment déjà. Son cerveau avait buggé depuis le moment où il se souvint de la super méga bonne nouvelle de sa mère. Et cette dernière en rajoutait une couche en accentuant sur le mot _Fiancé._ S'il y avait bien un mot qu'il ne désirait pas entendre, c'était bien celui-là.

Sans crier garde ni savoir comment, Naruto péta un plomb, purement et simplement. Poussant un cri désespéré, mais reflétant exactement son état d'esprit.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN ! »

Les deux femmes sursautèrent redescendant un peu de leur petit nuage rose bonbon pour regarder le jeune homme complètement paniqué. Sans attendre que les deux énergumènes reprennent totalement pied dans la réalité, Naruto se précipita vers la sortie, mettant à la hâte ses sandales. Il allait se barrer de ce village de tarés. Il ne resterait pas un instant de plus dans ce monde de fous. Adieu père, mère, fiancé, mariage, belle-famille et autres stupidités, bonjour liberté, hétérosexualité et libre choix de penser.

Kushina et Mikoto échangèrent un regard avant de se lancer sur le jeune homme. Elles étaient peut-être mères de famille, mais restaient avant tout d'excellentes juunins. Ce n'était surement pas un tout nouveau juunin un peu prétentieux qui allait pouvoir penser se faire la malle comme ça sous leur nez. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour que Naruto ne s'en rendre compte, il se retrouvait immobilisé et solidement ficelé au sol.

_Non, mais on ne se s'enfuit pas le jour de ses fiançailles tout de même. Quel manque de savoir vivre ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui_, pensèrent les deux femmes.

« Kushina, relâche-moi ! hurlait son fils

_Appelle-moi maman, petit insolent, mais hors de question que tu nous fasses faux bonds. Puis la rouquine se retourna vers son amie qui regardait toujours Naruto avec un regard curieux. Alors que penses-tu de mon fils, Mikoto ? Il n'est pas magnifique mon Naruto ? Tout le portrait de son père comme je te l'ai dit, ronronnait Kushina vantant les mérites de son enfant.

_Oh oui, il est parfait Kushina, il ira si bien avec mon Sa-chan. Leurs caractères sont vraiment complémentaires.

_Oui ! répondit Kushina en tapant frénétiquement dans ses mains. Et en parlant de Sa-chan, où ça en est avec lui ? demanda soudainement la rousse.

_Il se repose dans sa chambre. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne prendra pas la fuite. Fugaku est avec lui en train de le préparer, je suppose. Bon, si on rentrait Naruto, dit-elle en avisant le corps gesticulant du jeune blond.

_Sale traitresse, Kushina ! tonnait toujours ledit blond. Sale traitresse ! Comment peux-tu marier ton unique fils à un garçon ? Tu veux faire de moi un homo ? T'es dingue ou quoi ? Mais réfléchis un peu, t'as pas le droit ! T'as qu'à être lesbienne si tu veux, je m'occuperais de Minato, mais laisse-moi partir !

_Tu arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, fit sa mère en lui donnant un petit coup de pied dans les côtes. Non, mais on ne parle pas à sa maman adorée comme ça, petit impoli. Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as d'épouser Sa-chan, Naruto.

_Mon beau-fils est vraiment plein de vigueur, sourit Mikoto en aidant Kushina à transporter le corps du blond. C'est la personne idéale pour Sa-chan, dit la brune avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

_Lâchez-moi espèces d'ogresses. Lâchez moi sinon je ne réponds plus de rien ! menaça Naruto. Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous foutre une raclée, les vieilles ! »

Les deux femmes le lâchèrent et il retomba durement sur le parquet du séjour. Houlà, peut-être aurait-il dû la fermer tout compte fait. Les regards que la rousse et la brune lui lançaient ne présageaient rien de bon. Il en prendrait pour son matricule, il le sentait bien venir.

Alors comme un lamentable ver de terre, Naruto tenta de ramper vers une issue de secours. Il ne voulait pas mourir avant l'âge. Il était bien trop jeune et trop beau pour mourir. Il s'arrêta net, le pied de sa mère stoppa sa tentative minable de fuite. A l'aide papa ! Non ce crétin serait capable de le tuer pour les beaux yeux de sa femme.

Bizarrement, il se mit à suer à grosses gouttes. Que kami lui vienne en aide ! Kushina allait faire de lui de la pâtée pour limace. C'était bête vraiment de mourir un jour aussi magnifique.

Pourquoi une telle expression de fureur dans les si jolies yeux verts de sa mère ? Sa maman qu'il adorait. Sa maman qui sacrifia sa carrière au sein de l'Anbu pour le mettre au monde. Sa mère qui quitta les ninjas de Konoha pour l'élever. Cette mère qui l'aimait avec tant de force. Cette maman qui l'adorait pardessus tout.

Oui, Naruto était lâche, comme beaucoup d'homme face aux femmes. Oui, la mémoire de Naruto savait se rappeler de choses importantes lorsqu'il sentait sa vie mise en danger. Il n'y avait pas de honte à se l'avouer.

_« Kushina, cette femme merveilleuse, si attentionnée, si aimante. »_

Merde, il ne disait pas tout cela à voix haute ? Putain, il devait ouvrir la bouche s'il voulait sauver sa pitoyable vie ! Vie qui s'écourtait de seconde en seconde.

« Maman, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout, commença péniblement le jeune homme. Je suis tellement fier d'être ton fils, et je sais les sacrifices que tu as fait pour moi… et... et tu sais quand je disais que je ne répondrais plus de rien, mes mots ont largement dépassés mes pensées. Comme si moi je pouvais me mesurer à toi... Tu ne ferais pas de mal à ton fils unique tout de même ? Ton bébé chéri, ton p'tit poussin, ton canari d'amour...

_Menace-moi encore une fois, Naruto, juste une seule fois et je t'assure que ni Minato ni personne ne pourra te sauver de mes griffes. Compris, jeune homme ? L'avertit Kushina dont le regard semblait contenir des flammes ardentes. (Note de HeyBobby : Mère terreur, j'adore !)

_Oui oui, compris, opina Naruto. Plus jamais, de toute façon je rigolais, tu sais. Comme si je...

_N'essaie plus jamais, j'ai dit ! coupa la voix de la rousse. Sinon, puisque tu es de nouveau disposé à écouter ta tendre maman, Naruto, si on allait te faire beau et mettre tes vêtements de cérémonie ? demanda Kushina redevenant de nouveau enjouée. Tu en penses quoi, Mikoto ?

_Oui, il faut faire vite le temps passe.

_Si tu promets de rester sage, mon canari, je te retire ces cordes, d'accord ? »

Naruto acquiesça. Non, mais Kushina était dingue. Cette femme devait se faire soigner, au plus vite. Elle venait de lui faire avoir la peur de sa vie et maintenant elle se comportait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si ce n'était pas un signe d'une maladie mentale, ça ? Bon, il ne dit rien, préférant sauver sa pauvre vie même s'il était quasiment convaincu qu'en combat singulier il foutrait une rouste mémorable à Kushina. Mais hélas, lui ne possédait l'aura de terreur qui émanait de la rouquine.

Il n'y avait plus d'issue à son cauchemar. Cet idiot d'Hokage qui lui servait de père n'avait vraiment aucune autorité sur sa femme. Pourquoi fallait-il que son père soit si... faible ? Incapable ? Lâche ? Incompétent ? Débile ? Crétin ? Stupide ?

A cause de ce quatrième peroxydé, il était condamné à épouser ce _Sa-chan_ comme le nommaient les deux psychopathes à côtés de lui sans pouvoir s'échapper. S'il avait su, il ne serait jamais revenu de son entraiment dans les montagnes. Quoi que Kushina aurait été capable de venir le chercher de force !

_Si j'aurais su j'aurais pas venu ! (*2)_

C'est la tête basse, trainant des pieds qu'il suivit sa future _belle-maman_ et son monstre de mère.

Pas étonnant que le Kyuubi se tienne tranquille lorsque Kushina était dans les parages. Qui sain d'esprit aimerait affronter cette dragonne ? Maintenant, Naruto se demandait même si ce n'était pas avec un certain soulagement que le capitaine de l'unité Anbu avait reçût la démission de Kushina lorsque celle-ci décida de ce consacré à son futur bébé ? Si lui avait été capitaine de l'unité, il aurait été soulagé de la voir partir.

OOoooOOOooOO

Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures. Et la blague avait suffisamment duré à son goût. Cette mascarade devait prendre fin. Il se gratta le menton. Mais comment faire ? Là était la question. Faire entendre raison à sa génitrice, peine perdue. Se tourner vers son père ? Il jeta un regard à l'homme à ses côtés. Il secoua la tête, dépité. Où étaient donc les vrais hommes dans ce village ? Dans cette famille, c'était la furie de service qu'il appelait respectueusement maman qui portait la culotte. Plus de doute possible. L'Hokage ? Pff, cela serait perdre son temps. Surtout que l'autre ne cessait de clamer partout les qualités de son abruti de fils. Les sages du conseil ? Des pions qui se faisaient manipuler par le Yondaime, donc Kushina, donc Mikoto... des femmes toujours des femmes !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke Uchiha se trouvait face à une impasse. Il songea à un moment à prendre la fuite, mais avisant le nombre de gardes autour de lui, il préféra laisser tomber l'idée. Il s'en serait débarrassé sans mal mais un de ces abrutis aurait sans doute la mauvaise idée d'avertir Mikoto. Et juste la pensée d'affronter cette sociopathe lui hérissa le poil de frayeur. Au moins il n'était pas seul dans son malheur. Il sourit, mauvais.

Itachi, lui, ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Quelle petite nature celui-là. Vraiment aucune dignité cet Itachi. Quel honte ce grand frère de pacotille ! Et dire que c'était lui l'héritier du clan. Juste pour sa réaction on aurait dû lui retirer ce titre et le lui donner. Après tout, lui se montra plus courageux, moins fifille à sa maman. Moins chochotte.

Mais dans son malheur Itachi se coltinait Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke aurait à la rigueur préféré l'héritier du clan Hyuuga, mais non il se retrouvait avec l'idiot du village !

_Misère ! Misère !_

« Tournez-vous, s'il vous plait, Sasuke-san, demanda la vieille domestique. Soulevez vos bras, s'il vous plait. Merci. Ne bougez pas, retenez votre respiration, s'il vous plait... C'est parfait, vous êtes prêt, dit la vieille dame avant de partir. »

Fugaku, aidé d'une domestique, était en train de l'habiller pour la circonstance. En plus son père s'improvisait habilleuse et coiffeuse, il aura tout vu, pensa Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Non, impossible. Cet homme était une véritable aberration de la nature.

« Kami-sama ! Sa-chan, tu es si beau, si magnifique ! Te voir revêtir ce kimono, me rend tout…

_Débile, niais, pathétique, crétin, stupide ? répondit Sasuke à la place de son père.

_Non, Sa-chan ! Je suis si ému, continua Fugaku les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Tu es si magnifique. Attends, je vais chercher l'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment. Dommage qu'Ita-chan soit toujours endormi. »

Immortaliser le moment, hein ? N'importe quoi. Son père méritait la médaille de l'homme le plus neuneu de la terre. Sa mère l'avait péché où ce grand dadais ? Un juunin ne pouvait pas être aussi ...comme son père quoi. Et il ne savait même pas quels qualificatifs employer pour nommer son paternel. Il y en avait tant mais aucun ne sciait parfaitement à la connerie de son père.

Dire que ce papa poule était chef de clan.

_La honte !_

Vivement qu'Itachi ou lui reprenne le flambeau, Fugaku se faisait trop vieux ou... trop émotif. Il était quasi certain que sa madeleine de père pleurerait durant la cérémonie et si quelqu'un voyait ça, cela en était fini pour la réputation de leur famille. Si seulement on pouvait enfermer ce type dans un placard pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, histoire de ne pas mourir de honte devant l'assemblée.

Enfin il était un peu tard pour penser à sauver les apparences. D'ailleurs en parlant d'apparence, à quoi ressemblait –il pour réussir à faire larmoyer Fugaku. Il se regarda dans un miroir et siffla. Waouh ! Il était beau comme un dieu ! Son père avait raison. Sasuke se retourna, se mirant sous toutes les coutures. Magnifique ! Il était à damné dans son kimono de cérémonie aux armoiries de son clan. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux... pfff, il était une véritable bombe atomique. Dommage que l'occasion laissait à désirer. Etre aussi sublime pour s'unir au crétin de service était vraiment du gâchis.

_Lamentable !_

Un premier flash l'ébloui suivit par plusieurs autres. Fugaku était vraiment impossible. En plus d'être habilleuse-coiffeuse, il faisait aussi photographe et animation pour les mariages, baptêmes et bar-mitsvas ! C'en était trop, même si Sasuke posa de bonne grâce pour les premières photos pour l'album de famille, mais fallait pas pousser tout de même ! Il se préparait à épouser le cancre du pays. Son humeur s'assombrit.

_Ne surtout pas penser à l'autre débile. Ne pas y penser._

Les bruits du flash cessèrent interrompu par l'entrée de Mikoto. Elle tombait bien celle-la pour une fois. Son mari finissait par devenir insupportable en se prenant pour Karl Lagerfeld. Maintenant cela devenait ''La Mama II, le retour''. Son entrée imposait le silence et arrivait même à calmer son cœur tendre de mari. Un exploit. Les mains de Mikoto se portèrent devant sa bouche en découvrant Sasuke. Son regard devenant brillant de larmes. Comme ça même _Cœur de pierre_ pouvait montrer des émotions, se dit le jeune homme.

Pas de doute, son petit Sa-chan était la réincarnation d'Apollon. Il ne devait pas exister de plus bel homme que son petit chaton.

Son mignon Sa-chan s'était transformé en magnifique cygne, pas qu'il n'était pas beau avant mais l'appareil dentaire ne fut pas toujours d'un plus bel effet durant son adolescence. En le voyant maintenant, elle ne regrettait pas tout l'argent dépensé chez l'orthodontiste. Tout comme les traitements pour l'acné d'Itachi.

Son petit Sasu était vraiment un magnifique prince, il ne devait pas exister de jeune homme plus beau sur cette Terre. Quoi qu'Itachi pouvait être très beau et réellement sexy lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine. Malheureusement pour elle, son ainé avait le cerveau d'un gamin de primaire. Heureusement qu'en s'unissant à Neji, cela comblerait le peu de cervelle que possédait son ainé. Mais que dire du caractère exécrable de son cadet !

Ses fils possédaient certes la beauté, mais tout le reste ils devraient l'acquérir au contact de leurs futurs compagnons. La maturité et le sens des responsabilités pour l'un, l'humilité et la modestie pour l'autre. Car aucun choix n'était innocent dans ce monde et surtout pas ceux concernant l'avenir de ses deux enfants.

Mikoto s'extasia encore quelques minutes avant de recouvrer complètement ses esprits. Le cas Itachi serait pour plus tard. Ce soir, c'était les fiançailles du cadet et ça devait être parfait.

« Fugaku, va t'habiller s'il te plait, l'heure avance mon amour, dit la brune en caressant avec tendresse la joue de son mari.

_Oh déjà, fit le brun en regardant sa montre. A tout à l'heure, Sa-chan. Mikoto, mon ange, allons-y, pressons-nous avant l'arrivée de nos invités. »

Ses géniteurs quittèrent la chambre laissant le jeune homme seul. N'était-ce pas le moment propice pour partir, prendre la clé des champs, filer compagnie à toute la populace de Konoha ? Parce que se marier avec Naru...beurk, il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer son prénom sans avoir envie de vomir. Trop difficile et surtout impossible à assimiler avec son nom. Plutôt mourir que de voir l'autre cancrelat porter le même nom de famille que lui. Discrètement, il fouilla dans son placard et sortit son sac préparé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, passa la tête, un pied, puis l'autre. Jeta un regard tout autour. Personne. Les gardes étaient tous partis apparemment. C'était le moment idéal pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans le vide. Quand...

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, Sasuke Uchiha ? claqua froidement la voix de sa mère.

_Ma... maman, bégaya le jeune homme quelque peu surpris en flagrant délit de fuite.

_Tu pars en balade, Sasuke ?

_No...non... non pas du tout. Je... je voulais juste... heu...Vérifier si les gardes faisaient correctement leur travail.

_Et ?

_C'est déplorable, vraiment. Ils devraient être renvoyés. Je n'ai vu personne surveiller les alentours de ma chambre... Imagine que quelqu'un de mal attentionné vienne gâcher mes fiançailles... ça serait... heu...

_Dommage ?

_Oui ! Ça serait dommage.

_Bien sûr. Sa-chan, serais-tu en tain de te moquer de moi ? demanda Mikoto d'une voix d'où pointait la colère.

_Comment ? Moi, me moquer de toi, Maman ? Voyons, soyons sérieux, ce n'est pas mon genre, je te respecte trop pour ça, mentit Sasuke.

_Alors rentre de suite et va dans la salle de réception où tout le monde t'attend, dit sa mère en jouant négligemment avec un kunai qui venait d'apparaitre d'il ne savait où, ce qui fit avaler difficilement son jeune fils. »

Bon, ben finalement la voie était sans issue et Mikoto serait bien capable de lui faire la peau s'il se défilait. Avec dignité et prestance, Sasuke remit ses cheveux en place, réajusta son kimono et se dirigea vers son sombre destin. Sa lèvre tremblante, il se retint d'aller se plaindre auprès de son grand-oncle Madara. Lui aussi semblait terrorisé par Mikoto comme la quasi-totalité des membres du clan. Sale harpie, pensa Sasuke.

OOoooOOOooOO

Sasuke Uchiha ne pouvait pas se marier. Impossible ! Inadmissible !

En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, la nouvelle des fiançailles du jeune homme fit le tour du village, et ce en à peine une toute petite journée. De qui provenaient les fuites ? Deux personnes toutes désignées et qui s'en vantaient à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

En premier, Minato, hokage de son état, en déclarant la journée du 23 juillet comme fériée. Et pourquoi ce jour-là et pas un autre voulurent savoir les habitants du village. Fallait justifier, n'est-ce pas ? Les fiançailles de son enfant en valaient la peine, bien que beaucoup ignoraient qui était sa progéniture.

Le second, Fugaku, chef du puissant clan Uchiha, en faisant installer des lanternes et autres décorations de fête dans tout le quartier de son clan. Cerise sur le gâteau, il se paya même le luxe de mettre des portraits géants de son fils à l'entrée et à la sortie du quartier, précisant la grande nouvelle en lettres lumineuses. Le clan entier devait célébrer l'union de son petit dernier. Et cela se ferait en grandes pompes, s'il vous plait.

Les deux hommes étaient la discrétion absolue. Grace à eux, tout le monde savait, même ceux qui ne le désiraient pas. Pas besoin de faire part ni de cartes d'invitation, avantageux et économique.

Hors de question que Sasuke se marie !

Haruno Sakura, cheveux roses relevés en chignon étudié, gloss sur les lèvres, yeux maquillés avec soin, décolleté plongeant, jupe courte, marchait d'un pas décidé vers la résidence Uchiha.

Sasuke lui était destiné. Leurs destins étaient liés, leurs futurs communs, leurs avenirs ensemble.

Personne ne le lui volerait. Personne. Cette fille, cette pétasse, cette garce, cette trainée ne lui piquerait pas le futur père de ses enfants comme ça. Certes le concerné ne le savait pas encore, mais il lui ferait un tas de marmots. Il ferait d'elle la femme la plus jalousée de tout Konoha.

Oui, tout était planifié dans le moindre détail. Leur premier baiser (qui ne tarderait pas à arriver), leur mise en couple (dans les jours prochains), leur première fois (dans pas très longtemps), leur mariage (dans deux ans), leur nuit de noce (qui serait des plus mémorables), leurs cinq enfants. Deux filles et trois garçons, même les prénoms étaient déjà trouvés, Sakura 1, Sakura 2 et Sasuke 1, Sasuke2 et Sasuke 3.

Alors Sakura ne laisserait personne lui voler sous son nez le plus beau spécimen mâle de tout Konoha.

Elle avait déjà refait la façade à Ino et lui fit comprendre à force d'arguments frappants (un poignet fracturé, trois côtes fêlées, et son brushing abimé) que Sasuke était son mec. Son homme !

C'était le sien et puis c'est tout ! Que l'autre garce se prépare à subir ses foudres. Cette pouffiasse allait le regretter, fille d'Hokage ou pas. D'ailleurs, depuis quand il avait un enfant le kage ? Sakura haussa les épaules, elle s'en balançait, cette peste avait osé prétendre toucher à son bien donc qu'elle fasse gaffe à son string.

OOoooOOOooOO

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Ah non ! C'était trop dur. Trop horrible. Trouver une solution, vite !

Réfléchit Naruto, se motiva mentalement le blond. Faire semblant d'avoir mal au ventre.

Pas mal, ça marchait toujours lorsqu'il était môme. Il avait raté bon nombre de contrôles grâce à cette ruse. Il devait jouer son vatout. Plus le choix. La plupart du temps, il se savait bon comédien. Il s'allongea sur son lit, fit une mine assez déconfite, mit ses mains autour de son ventre, crispa son visage dans une grimace de douleur et hurla. Presque aussitôt Kushina accourut dans sa chambre.

« Mon chéri que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta la rousse.

_J'ai...je... je vais... j'ai malll, maman.

_Que t'arrive-t-il, mon canari ? Tu as de la température ? demanda la rouquine en posant une main sur le front de son fils. Minato, cria Kushina, vient de suite, Naruto est malade. Oh mon pauvre poussin.

_Quoi ? Tu es malade Kushina ? lança le Yondaime en entrant comme un fou dans la chambre de leur fils. Où as-tu mal, ma chérie ? Allonge-toi, mon amour. Je vais aller chercher un docteur. Naruto, pousse toi, veux-tu, ta mère est malade, fit le kage »

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Minato prit Naruto par le col de son vêtement le tira hors de son lit et le balança contre la porte et allongea avec tendresse sa femme à la place.

Kami, on n'avait pas idée d'être aussi foncièrement stupide. Mais quel crétin ce Minato ! Quel empoté ! Comment un père pareil pouvait exister ? En dehors de sa femme, rien ne comptait. Avait-il au moins compris ce que Kushina lui avait dit ? C'était lui, Naruto, qui était malade et non pas l'autre rousse. Le jeune juunin se demanda comment il avait pu tenir avec un débile pareil durant son enfance. Dépité, il se releva, dépoussiéra son kimono de cérémonie. Son paternel était un cas désespéré.

« Minato, c'est Naruto qui est malade, pas moi, dit sa femme.

_Naruto ? demanda Minato un peu incrédule tout en se retournant vers son fils. Il va bien, Kushina, alors que toi tu sembles un peu pâle, mon ange. Tu as pris chaud sans doute, trop de stresse, j'en suis certain.

_Minato, je vais bien, puis se tournant vers son fils qui les observait. Naruto, tu vas mieux ? Tu n'as plus mal au ventre ? demanda la rouquine.

_Non, la vue de ce crétin m'a soudainement guéri. Kushina, il faut penser à faire interner ton mari, il fait une fixette bizarre sur toi. Je suis sûr qu'il est dérangé.

_Mon chéri, ne soit pas aussi méchant avec ton père, lui reprocha sa mère. Ce n'est pas sa faute si Minato à tendance à se faire facilement du souci. Il est juste amoureux. Bon, puisque tu vas bien, hâtons-nous d'aller retrouver ton cher et tendre, reprit Kushina en se relevant du lit aidé par son mari qui la couvait du regard. »

Minato prit le bras de sa femme et l'entraina vers la sortie. Naruto, les épaules basses, suivit. Puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix... le monde était trop injuste. Il laissa ses parents prendre un peu d'avance sur lui. Ils furent bientôt hors de vue.

N'était-ce pas le moment propice ? Celui de prendre la tangente ? De se faire la belle ! Pas bête !

Depuis sa formation, il était devenu plus puissant mais aussi extrêmement rapide. Sa technique de téléportation était désormais parfaite. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Naruto prit son courage à deux mains, exécuta avec rapidité les signes pour utiliser sa technique et disparut.

Hé hé hé, elle l'avait dans l'os la Kushina ! Plus de fiançailles, plus de mariage.

_Enfin libre !_

Il se trouvait dans l'orée du bois. Il se mit à siffloter. Evasion parfaite. Il n'était pas juunin pour rien après tout. Il était _The_ _Génie_ de Konoha.

« Naruto ! »

Le blond sursauta. Mais que faisait-il ici l'autre ? Et comment ? Impossible. Personne ne pouvait réussir à le suivre et encore moins à le pister. Que faisait ce shinobi de pacotille ici ?

« Minato ? Tu ... comment as-tu pu ?

_Ta mère t'attend.

_Mais comment tu peux m'avoir suivi, surtout aussi vite ? Je suis le seul à savoir utiliser cette technique.

_Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on me surnomme l'éclair jaune de Konoha, fils. Je suis Hokage, tu sais, ne l'oublie pas. Allez fiston, Kushina s'impatiente et tu sais comment elle est quand elle s'énerve. »

Le jeune homme fit une moue suppliante. Minato ne pouvait pas l'obliger à retourner au village. Pas si près de la fuite parfaite. Il sentit son corps se faire emprisonner et transporter. Son père était un monstre comme sa femme. Elle au moins lui laissait le temps de marchander. Minato n'avait pas le droit.

_Méchant papa, méchant !_

La seconde d'après il se retrouvait devant une grande salle avec sa mère qui attendait, les mains sur les hanches.

Elle allait lui passer un savon. Que Kami-sama lui vienne en aide ! A la place, Kushina lui fit un énorme sourire, lui faisant signe de la suivre. Mourir prématurément n'étant pas prévu à son programme, Naruto obéit si cela pouvait sauver ses fesses, il ne fallait surtout pas hésiter. Ils arrivèrent dans une belle pièce tout en bois laqué avec en son centre une table basse tout en longueur et des coussins bleus et rouges tout autour. Sur les portes, Naruto reconnut l'emblème du clan Uchiha.

_Uchiha !_

Que faisaient-ils dans les quartiers des Uchiha ? Et la lumière se fît dans son esprit.

_Merde !_

Il n'allait tout même pas se marier à un mec de ce clan ?

_Ha non ? Tout sauf ça ! Kami-sama pitié !_

Ok, il pouvait se faire à l'idée d'épouser un mec, ça serait difficile mais il s'y résoudre était possible. Mais se lier à vie avec un Uchiha ! Nan, nan impossible. Les hommes de ce clan étaient prétentieux, imbus de leur personne, hautains, détestables, se croyant au-dessus des autres.

_Pas une de ces minables sans aucun sens moral. Non ! Tuez-moi par pitié Kami-sama, mais ne me laissez pas me marier à un Uchiha._

Il tenta de faire un geste de retraite, mais le regard de Kushina dans son dos l'en dissuada. Sa situation était pire qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il allait devoir toute sa vie se coltiner un Uchiha. Un pseudo génie d'Uchiha et son maudit don héréditaire. Un de ces visages pâles avec un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres. Les Uchiha et leur sharingan. Pfff.

Pas un Uchiha, pas un Uchiha. A la rigueur même un chien ou un crapaud, voire même Hinata mais pas un Uchiha.

Il était maudit, son deuxième prénom devait être _Poisse _ou peut-être bien _Scoumoune._

Finalement, Naruto détesta sa mère. Kushina n'était rien d'autre qu'une tortionnaire. Une vilaine, très vilaine fille. Elle n'était pas cupidon, mais un maudit diablotin avec une fourche et des cornes en plus.

Une vieille dame vint à leur rencontre et indiqua au jeune blond de s'assoir sur un coussin en bout de table, ce qu'il fit. Sa mère et son père se placèrent derrière lui.

Bon, maintenant les dés étaient jetés, son sort en était scellé. A présent, il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre à part prier le ciel que son futur fiancé ne soit pas le pire connard de ce satané clan. Que Kami-sama fasse qu'il ne soit pas promis à Sasuke Uchiha. Il survivrait à tout mais pas à ce mec. N'importe qui sauf Sasuke !

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_(*1) La bêtise a encore frappé Que la force soit avec toi Neji…MDR_

_(*2) Hé hé célèbre réplique de la guerre des boutons. Quoi vous ne connaissez pas le livre ni le film ? C'est dommage !)_

* * *

_Note de HeyBobby :_

Hey !

Il me tarde de voir enfin le face à face !

Ils sont complètement tordus tous ces parents (et les enfants ne sont pas mieux), j'adore !

J'adore Kushina, elle est géniale !

Vivement la suite !

**_Snif snif, je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour la suite. C'est la panne sèche. La feuille qui reste désespérément blanche. C'est horrible._**

**_Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et oui les parents dans cette fic ont réellement une case en moins. Les pauvres gosses je les plains je te jure... hihihi..._**

* * *

**_Alors vous en pensez quoi ?_**

**_Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis et qui sait peut aussi un peu d'inspiration car là c'est vraiment le trou noir... heu trou blanc (mais ça se dit ça ?) LOL._**

**_Voilà une fois de plus dans ce chapitre Déesse bêtise a frappé et cela à trois reprises. Hihihihi._**

**_Moi j'ai vraiment adoré Neji, le pauvre il se retrouve embarqué dans une histoire qui ne le concerne même pas vraiment. Lui n'a pas de mère un peu folledingue, mais son oncle en tient une couche, c'est sûr._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait un tout petit peu sourire, sinon dites le moi que je fasse des corrections._**

**_Donc pour la suite je ne sais pas à quand l'annoncer vu que l'inspiration n'est pas avec et la fatigue de la reprise du travail m'écrase. Quel triste monde sadique._**

**_A bientôt j'espère._**

**_Poutoux from mon lit !_**

**_Peace_**

**_Mimosa en mode marmotte et fan de Rugby._**

**_PS: VIVE Le Stade TOULOUSAIN! On va gagner la finale!_**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Rencontre

_**Hola ! Comment **__**allez-vous ce soir ? **_

_**Alors mille excuses pour ce retard de presque trois mois. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses à donner puisque le chapitre a été écrit fin juin. Mais il y a les aléas de la vie...**_

_**Donc voilà le 4**__**ème**__** chapitre qui s'est fait attendre mais qui est bien là. Je tiens à signaler que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé mon bêta étant hyper overbooké. Donc désolé pour les fautes qu'il y a et que je n'ai pas su voir.**_

_**J'en profite aussi pour rechercher officiellement une personne assez courageuse disposant de temps et assez bon en grammaire et orthographe pour corriger mes fictions. **_

_**Donc toute personne intéressée, je vous prie de**__** bien me laisser un message soit sur en MP soit sur ma boite mail, mon adresse est sur mon profil. C'est vraiment urgent !**_

_**Merci pour les nombreuses review que j'ai revu et désolé si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde ! Et un grand merci aux reviews anonymes, promis au prochain chapitre je répondrais aux commentaires anonymes à la fin de mon chapitre.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**La faute à C****upidon**

**Chapitre 4**** : Rencontre**

Shikamaru était un garçon réfléchis, posé, d'un tempérament calme, très calme. Il élevait rarement la voix, d'humeur toujours égale. Il ne faisait jamais rien sans en avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Il était intelligent, trop peut être de l'avis de certains. Pour beaucoup, cette pseudo intelligence ne cachait rien d'autre qu'un fumiste doublé d'un fainéant patenté en plus d'un paresseux. C'était faux, Shikamaru réfléchissait, beaucoup, les méninges constamment en ébullition maximum. Sa nonchalance cachait un besoin irraisonné de comprendre, d'analyser, de savoir.

Même à l'instant son cerveau turbinait à plein régime. Et malgré toute son intelligence, toute sa matière grise il ne comprenait pas. Pour la première fois il se retrouvait devant une question sans réponse.

Comment expliquer _ça_ !

_Ca__,_ désignant un kimono blanc. Pas n'importe quel kimono quelconque, non, pire une tenue de prêtre. Il en restait perplexe. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Bon, si il savait à quoi cela servait mais qu'est-ce que ce kimono faisait ici, chez eux, dans sa chambre.

Shikamaru leva les yeux sur Shikaku puis regarda à nouveau le kimono posé soigneusement sur son lit. Il regarda à nouveau son père puis encore le vêtement. Le manège se répéta plusieurs fois avant que ses yeux ne se fixent définitivement sur son père.

Shikamaru admettait que les ninjas pouvaient et se devaient d'être polyvalents. Ne pas se cantonner à une seule tâche, ni catégorie était une bonne chose. Mais là tout de même il y avait un monde. Là ce n'était pas un grand écart mais carrément un pont.

Le fils Nara détailla de la tête aux pieds Shikaku. Sérieusement que faisait son père ! Avec un immense sourire ce dernier finissait d'ajuster correctement le obi de son vêtement, puis attacha sous son menton les liens de son chapeau haut.

Pourquoi son père se travestissait-il en prêtre ? A ce niveau il ne pouvait pas employer un autre terme. Le jeune juunin voulut ouvrir la bouche pour demander le _pourquoi_ _du_ _comment_ de ce déguisement à son père lorsque celui-ci lui signifia de se lever de son assise et se dévêtir.

_Quoi ? _

Ha non non non ! Il devait lui aussi se costumer de cette manière honteuse et incongrue ? Niet ! Bon, la polyvalence plus que suspecte de son père passait encore mais hors de question que celui-ci le l'entraine dans ses délires loufoques.

Rares sont les fois où le jeune Nara se rebellait contre l'autorité paternelle mais là c'était un cas de force majeur. Avec tout le respect qu'il portait à son _tendre_ père Shikamaru se devait d'intervenir.

« Shikaku dis moi as-tu vidé toute la réserve de saké de la maison ?

_Non fils, répondit joyeusement le père, pourquoi ? Tu veux prendre un verre ?

_Non ! Donc si tu n'es pas saoule explique-moi en quoi tu te déguises là et pourquoi ?

_Ca ne se voit pas ? Je suis un prêtre.

_Et depuis quand tu es prêtre, toi ? Tu es juste assez doué pour me défié au majong.

_C'est parce que j'aime te laisser gagner, fils. Sinon trêve de bavardage, tu dois toi aussi te préparer Shikamaru.

_Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas être assimilé à ta bêtise Shikaku.

_Allons, allons fils, ne fait pas ta tête de cochon et écoute ton petit papounet. Nous sommes conviés à une cérémonie très importante. Et sans prêtre impossible d'unir deux cœurs ensemble.

_Non, je ne cautionnerai pas ta folie, désolé.

_Ce n'est pas de la folie mais de l'amouuurrr.

_T'es certain d'avoir rien bu, toi ? Maman est au courant de ce que tu fais ?

_Bien entendu. Qui a ton avis prend soin de ces tenus ?

_Et tu va célébrer le mariage de qui ?

_Pour le savoir il faut venir. Maintenant habille-toi, ne faisons pas attendre ces deux tourtereaux pressés de s'unir enfin. »

Shikaku était frappé, pas de doute dessus. Le père Nara était maboul. Shikamaru en était convaincu, son père picola sans doute a l'insu de tous durant la journée. Mais son naturel curieux l'emportait sur ses réticences. Aidé de Shikaku le jeune homme se vêtit malgré tout. La curiosité était un vilain défaut, et il mourrait d'envie de savoir qui se mariait. Shikaku savait qu'en ne disant rien, il attisait la curiosité de son fils Shikamaru était si facile à manipuler. Son fiston ferait un magnifique prêtre.

OOoooOOOooOO

Cette salle ne possédait pas de système de climatisation ? Même pas un petit ventilateur ou un brumisateur ! Il faisait une chaleur digne de l'enfer ici. Naruto suffoquait. Il ne se sentait pas bien, vraiment mal en fait. Son estomac faisait des nœuds. Il était barbouillé, comme il regrettait d'avoir manger comme un ogre ce matin, il payait cher sa gloutonnerie maintenant.

Autour de la table basse les places commençaient peu à peu à être occupées, il en restait moins en moins de libres.

Les mains du jeune blond devenaient moites. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud dans ce kimono, bon sang. En plus il était serré dans ces habits, il manquait atrocement d'air. Est-ce vraiment normal que l'obi soit aussi ajusté ? Etait-ce la bonne taille au fait ?

Puis quelle idée d'organiser des fiançailles en plein été. En hivers ca aurait été parfait.

Ses jambes bougeaient frénétiquement. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Son sixième sens lui disait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qui arriverait bientôt. Il se fiançait contre son gré, avec un garçon qui plus est un Uchiha, alors non il n'allait pas en sauter de joie, donc son sixième sens de pacotille pouvait la mette en veilleuse. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que sa vie était gâchée à jamais.

Il osa coup d'œil à Kushina et Minato. Oh Kami-sama, c'étaient quoi là ces têtes réjouies, cette étincelle étrange dans leurs prunelles. Par tous les saints que tramaient encore ces deux là ? Ne s'arrêtaient-ils donc jamais dans leur connerie ses géniteurs ? Mais que pouvaient-ils manigancer de pire que de fiancer leur _unique fils _à un autre mec ?

Kushina avait fait vilainerie bac+ 10 ou quoi ? Cette femme était une sorcière et son père... pfff, un mouton.

Naruto crispa nerveusement ses doigts sur la soie de son vêtement. Il avait la boule au ventre, il allait faire un malaise. Hm pas mal ca comme idée pour se carapater ! Tomber dans les pommes…cela repousserait un tout petit peu cette mauvaise comédie. Ouais il se jetait à l'eau. Bon à trois il tournerait de l'œil et s'évanouirait.

_un__, deux, tro ..._

Quelqu'un lui tendit un éventail.

_Mais de quoi je me mêle bon sang !_

Il leva la tête pour abattre du regard l'importun qui mettait à l'eau son projet avant de sa raviser. La même vieille dame qui lui avait indiqué précédemment sa place pour s'assoir, lui tendait l'éventail avec un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

« C'est normal d'être un petit peu anxieux jeune homme, le rassura-t-elle. Toutes les jeunes mariées sont comme cela au moment de rencontrer leur futur époux. N'ayez pas peur tout se passera bien, même si c'est un mariage arrangé, je suis certaine que vous allez tomber amoureux au premier regard. »

_Jeunes mariées_ _?_

Naruto faillit s'étouffé en avalant sa propre salive. Elle n'était pas bien l'ancêtre. Non mais il lui en foutrait des _'jeunes mariées'_ dans la tronche à celle là. Où elle voyait une jeune fille dans le coin ? C'était un mec, lui ! Un vrai de vrai avec des couilles et qui pissait debout. Puis de quel droit insinuait-elle que ce serait lui la femme du couple ? Il était un mâle dominant. Un alpha et non pas une chialeuse ou encore un mouton... il ne s'appelait pas Minato, lui !

N'importe quoi cette vieille peau, s'il n'y avait pas Kushina dans son dos qui le pinçait fortement _(lui faisant presque monter les larmes aux yeux)_, il lui aurait dit ses quatre vérité à cette vieille chouette.

_Jeunes marié__es._

Tous les mêmes ces Uchiha à croire que les autres leurs sont inférieurs. S'ils pensaient qu'ils dominaient le monde, ils se trompaient. Il était le réceptacle du démon à neufs queues, lui. Le fils du quatrième Hokage, et surtout le plus important, il avait survécu à Kushina, si ça ce n'était pas un acte de courage. Alors les Uchiha, même pas peur et il ne serait pas la femme dans le couple. Toutefois en grand prince il accepta l'éventail d'une couleur rose bonbon au combien douteux. Il se retint de faire une remarque désobligeante et s'éventa avec grâce.

Finalement tomber dans les pommes tombait à l'eau. Après réflexion, s'il s'évanouissait toutes les personnes présentes penseraient que l'émotion le submergeait et il passerait pour une fille... donnant ainsi raison à cette vieille bique. Donc pas question !

Tous les regards se portaient sur lui. Quoi encore ? Ne pouvait-on plus s'éventer tranquillement sans que tous ces fous rassemblés dans cette salle ne pensent que le fait d'épouser un Uchiha l'émeut ?

Le temps passait, il ne restait plus que quelques cousins de libres autour de la table. Cinq. Il manquait encore cinq retardataires ? L'impatience gagnait Naruto. Bon il se ramenait ce fiancé ou quoi. Il n'avait pas toute la journée lui. Dans son dos son père chuchotait avec sa mère comme de vieilles commères. Cet homme était vraiment un cas.

Promis la prochaine fois qu'il le pourrait, il tenterait le tout pour le tout et ferait un push pour prendre sa place. La discussion entre Minato et sa femme semblait forte intéressante, alors curieux Naruto tendit l'oreille.

De quels prêtres parlaient-ils encore ? Depuis quand a-t-on besoin d'un prêtre pour de simples fiançailles ? La famille Nara ? Mais que racontaient-ils ? Suivre la discussion entre ces deux psychopathes ne servait à rien, Naruto se retourna. Ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur Shikamaru prenant place aux côtés de son père à l'autre bout de la salle. Que faisait son ami ici ? Pourtant autre chose attira son attention, la tenue du jeune Nara.

_Pourquoi Shikamaru et son père son__t déguisés comme des clowns ? C'est quoi comme tenue encore ? _

Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Des prêtres ! Shikaku et son fils étaient costumés en prêtres. Merde alors !

_Shikamaru,__ sale traitre !_

De son regard azur Naruto fusilla celui qu'il considérait comme un de ses meilleurs amis. Ce Judas était au courant. Il faisait aussi partie du complot. Incroyable. Shikamaru son ami, son frère, l'avait piégé, pas possible. Pas lui. Tout le monde devenait fou dans ce village ou quoi !

Depuis quand Shikamaru Nara, fainéant de son état, glandeur accompli, grand patron de la paresse, ainsi que son père, poivreau du village, flambeur invétéré, étaient-ils prêtres ? Ce n'était plus une mauvaise blague mais à ce niveau cela se transformait en cauchemar ambulant.

_L'horreur !_

OoOoO

Qu'est-ce que Naruto faisait donc ici ? Surtout pourquoi était endimanché de la sorte dans un sublime kimono blanc aux broderies chatoyantes représentant l'envol du phénix ? Une bien belle broderie au passage faite avec du fils d'or et de soie très fine de chine. Shikamaru Nara en fin connaisseur des tenues de cérémonies appréciait à sa juste valeur la richesse du vêtement du blond. Si son père était prêtre en plus de son travail de juunin, lui brodait à ses heures perdues. Pourquoi un juunin ne pouvait-il donc pas fabriqué de beaux habits ? Quel mal y avait-il à aimer la mode ?

Malgré les vêtements somptueux, Shikamaru s'étonnait de voir le blond ici. Il adressa un signe de la main à son ami. Le cerveau du brun en intense réflexion analysait toutes les données.

_Naruto petit cachotier ! _

Alors c'était lui qui se mariait aujourd'hui ? Pour une surprise, qu'elle était bonne celle là. Le blond aurait put l'informer plutôt au lieu de faire les choses dans le secret. Naruto les avait bien fait tous marcher en prétendant courir après Sakura.

Donc il venait célébrer le mariage de son ami ?

Il ignorait même que Naruto était fiancé à une Uchiha... mais vraiment quel cachotier. C'était à peine croyable qu'il ait réussit à garder le secret quand on savait que le blond avait la langue bien pendue. Et dire qu'il faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il détestait toutes les personnes de ce clan, criant sur tous les toits qu'il les haïssait. D'ailleurs il épousait qui de ce clan ? Qui était l'heureuse élue ?

Shikamaru était content pour son ami d'avoir trouvé si jeune son âme sœur.

Si c'était pour Naruto, il mettrait de côté sa paresse habituelle et épaulerait de son mieux Shikaku pour que cette célébration soit parfaite et réussit. Pour que l'Uzumaki en garde un souvenir mémorable.

OoOoO

Pourquoi Shikamaru lui adressait un sourire aussi niais. Il devait lui venir en aide et non pas sourire. Ne voyait-il donc pas qu'il se trouvait là contre son gré ? Shika devait l'aider à se tirer de ce pétrin. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans un bordel pareil.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour appeler son ami mais Kushina _(toujours elle)_ le pinça encore plus fortement dans le dos. Aïeeuuh, ca faisait mal boudu. Il fit une grimace. Non mais il n'avait plus droit de parole non plus ? Mais dans quelle société vivait-on ? Pas le droit de donner son avis, pas le droit de dire ce que l'on pense c'était le bagne ici ou quoi ?

Tout à coup le silence se fit dans la grande salle. L'on pouvait entendre une mouche voler, le cœur de Naruto se mit à battre plus vite encore que cela n'était possible. Ce n'était pas le moment pour perdre le contrôle. S'il faisait un arrêt cardiaque maintenant ca serait la faute à qui ? Kushina et Minato et cela serait bien fait pour eux, na ! Naruto s'obligea pourtant à se calmer. Rester zen, ne pas montrer son trouble ou sa trouille à qui que ce soi.

Dans la pièce, Mikoto et son époux entraient avec élégance. Le paternel Uchiha tentait d'afficher un air impassible mais l'on devinait sans mal toute la joie qu'il ressentait. Punaise ce n'était pas vrai, son futur _(beurk, beurk)_ beau papa semblait aussi stupide voire plus débile que Minato.

Le couple Uchiha était une version en noir et blanc de ses parents, cheveux noirs corbeaux visages très pâles.

_Kami-sama, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge !_

Encore une autre femme qui portait surement la culotte dans le couple. Cette pensée n'était pas des plus rassurantes. Le cauchemar empirait de minutes en minutes.

OoOoO

Shikamaru, aux premières loges, assit près de l'entrée au côté de son père ne ratait rien des allés et venues. Il vit les chefs du clan Uchiha entrer ce couple était magnifique, plein grâce et de prestance. Shikaku lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Shikamaru tourna la tête en direction du couloir...

_Kami-sama !__! Kami-sama ! Oh bon dieu !_

Dire qu'à cause de sa nonchalance il faillit rater ça... non c'était énorme. Enorme ! Il n'était pas homme à colporter mais demain, non, ce soir tous ses amis seraient au courant.

Ha oui il cachait bien son jeu le Naruto. Et ben il en apprenait des choses aujourd'hui... une journée particulièrement instructive pensa le jeune Nara.

Il en avait de la chance le fils du kage. Non y avait pas à dire Naruto savait choisir. C'était normal, son papa était le Quatrième après tout, donc évidemment qu'il ne prenait que ce qui se faisait de mieux.

Demain toutes les filles de Konoha voudront lui faire la peau... Le pauvre...

Shikamaru sourit, mauvais. C'était bien fait ! Ca lui apprendra à ce blond à toujours faire le fanfaron. Il coula un regard en direction de son ami qui semblait anxieux à l'extrême. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, il leva un pouce et lui adressa un sourire étincelant à la Rock Lee. Plein d'hypocrisie. Oui Shikamaru n'était pas mieux ni pire qu'un autre.

Pour toute réponse Naruto lui fit un regard perplexe ne comprenant pas pourquoi Shikamaru le félicitait. D'ailleurs c'était vraiment étrange voire flippant de voir Shikamaru si réactif et enjoué.

_C__a faisait peur ! _

OOoooOOOooOO

Hinata Hyuuga, ex héritière de son clan, faisait une crise d'apoplexie. Les rares touches de couleurs présentent sur son visage se firent la malle. Sa peau naturellement pâle devint presque translucide. A cette instant même un cadavre aurait meilleure mine qu'elle. Une migraine atroce la tiraillait, le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Il lui fallait un peu d'air sinon elle s'évanouirait. C'était impossible, tout bonnement pas croyable.

Tenten se trompait, elle ne pouvait pas affirmer de tels propos.

_I__mpossible !_

Son ouïe lui jouait un mauvais tour. Non sinon elle n'aurait jamais entendu de telles absurdités. Comment cela se pouvait ? Naruto-kun se mariait ?

Son Naruto-kun ? Son Uzumaki ? Son amour platonique ? Non, non il ne pouvait pas se marier. Tout cela était simplement impossible !

Hier encore elle lui envoyait des lettres d'amour anonymes et aujourd'hui elle apprenait qu'il se casait ? A quel moment rata-elle un épisode ? Aux dernières nouvelles Naruto était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus célibataire. Elle connaissait sa vie par cœur. L'espionnant, épiant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Elle savait tout de lui. Absolument tout, même les choses les plus intimes. A cette pensée Hinata se surpris à rougir.

Reprenant un peu contenance, elle regarda sa camarade avec insistance. Tenten ne mentait pas ? La brune haussa les épaules pour seule réponse, si la Hyuuga ne voulait pas la croire tant pis.

Mais secrètement Tenten se réjouissait de la réaction de l'autre jeune femme. Tout compte fait Hinata n'épouserait pas son prince charmant, il n'y aura pas de _Happy end_ dans son histoire. Finalement Hinata ne vivra pas son conte de fée, nananananèreuuh.

C'était bien fait à cette sainte-ni-touche qui se vantait tout le temps de son futur petit ami. A vouloir toujours jouer les prudes et les fausses timides voilà ce qui arrivait, on se faisait doubler par une autre moins effarouchée. Si elle avait joué carte sur table peut être qu'elle l'aurait eu en ce moment son _Naruto-kun_, comme elle se plaisait tant à l'appeler.

Bon elle ne pouvait pas tomber dans les pommes la cousine de Neji pour que Tenten puisse peu rire à gorge déployée de ses malheurs.

_Allez Hinata un p'tit effort, évanouis-toi. Evanouis-toi, bon sang de bon soir ! _

Tu finiras vieille fille ma pauvre chérie. Tu finiras toute seule même pas un chat pour te tenir compagnie. Si ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir se suicider ça... Allez poulette pleure, pleure.

Tenten se délectait des expressions de détresses sur le visage si blanc _(opalin, hein ? Ben maintenant il est cadavérique)_ de son amie. Oui elle était sa meilleure amie mais ça n'empêchait pas de se réjouir de son malheur. Ben oui il faut de tout pour faire un monde, même des meilleurs amis un peu faux cul. Puis ne disait-on pas que le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres... ben là c'était le cas.

Mais à qui donc Naruto-kun se mariait-il ? Comment l'autre avait put lui souffler la politesse ? Cela faisait des années, plus de cinq ans pour être exacte, qu'Hinata préparait en douceur Naruto, ne voulant pas le bousculer ni l'effrayer par la perspective d'une vie a deux. Bon ils n'étaient pas réellement ensemble non plus, mais cette gourde sortit d'on ne savait où venait tout fiche en l'air. Hors de question que cette pie lui vole _son_ _homme_.

Hinata avait œuvré trop durement pour laisser Naruto appartenir à une autre. Elle se battrait, au sens propre comme au figuré, pour garder son _Naruto-kun_, il était _sien_ et à personne d'autre.

Quelle amie formidable que Tenten. Comme c'était adorable de sa pat de venir l'avertir aussitôt qu'elle apprit la nouvelle, mais pauvre fille tout de même. En pensant à son amie et sa gentillesse Hinata se sentit mal pour Tenten.

Son amie était là pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse sauver son couple _(platonique)_ avec Naruto, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui retourner la faveur.

Comme ce monde pouvait être cruel. Comment annoncer à sa meilleure amie que l'homme qu'elle convoitait est déjà pris. En plus Tenten ne possédait pas les armes pour lutter. Comment pourrait-elle rivaliser avec Itachi Uchiha ?

_Pauvre petite Tenten__. _

Dès qu'elle aurait réglé son compte à la voleuse qui lui piquait son mec, Hinata se promit qu'elle aiderait son amie à oublier son cousin. Peut être essayer de caser Tenten avec Shino, ils formeraient sans doute un très beau couple. Mais pour l'instant l'Hyuuga devait aller sauver son futur petit ami des griffes de cette Arsène lupin en jupons.

OOoooOOOooOO

Sakura n'était rien d'autre qu'une immonde garce. Une trainée, un gros front sans beauté ni aucun charme. Non mais elle se prenait pour qui cette fille ? Qui croyait-elle commander ?

_« Ne t'approches pas de Sasuke, il est à moi, avait elle dit. Sinon je te refais le portrait.»_

N'importe quoi, c'est ce que l'on allait voir. On ne se débarrassait pas si facilement d'Ino Yamanaka.

Ce n'était pas deux petits coups de poing, ou peut être trois ou quatre voire un peu plus, qui la mettraient hors course. La jeuna Haruno ne l'effrayait pas, loin de là.

A part être violente Sakura ne savait rien faire d'autre. Il en fallait plus pour séduire un homme même si celui-ci était un ninja. Une kunochi se devait d'être forte certes mais rester féminine avant tout. Avec son côté garçon manqué, ses épaules de déménageur et son regard de poisson mort, la rosée n'avait absolument rien pour elle. Sakura était juste jalouse de sa beauté parfaite, de ses longs cheveux blonds soyeux, de sa taille fine et gracile. D'ailleurs entre Sakura et elle il ne pouvait y avoir concurrence. Ino était au dessus du lot et l'Haruno le savait, elle avait peur point barre. Mais ce n'était pas de simples coups de poings qui feraient reculer la jeune Yamanaka.

Soigneusement maquillée, son œil au beurre noir caché sous trois couches de fond de teint Ino resplendissait. Du bout de la langue elle humecta ses lèvres, les faisant un peu plus briller.

Comment Sakura pensait pouvoir rentrer dans le quartier Uchiha un jour de cérémonie aussi important ? Il fallait montrer patte blanche ou bien avoir ses entrées. Et le gros front ne possédait ni l'un ni l'autre. La main devant sa bouche, Ino rit sous couverture.

_Sakura p__auvre sotte!_

Vêtue de son plus beau kimono, Ino arrangea d'un geste distrait une des nombreuses compositions florales trônant sur une des tables. Etre le fleuriste en charge de fournir en bouquets et autres compositions l'évènement du jour avait certains avantages. Et le moins négligeable était de pouvoir aller et venir sans encombre dans la salle où se déroulerait la réception. De toute manière qui d'autre à part la famille Yamanaka pouvait prétendre offrir les meilleurs fleurs pour les fiançailles de Sasuke Uchiha !

Sasuke ! Ino soupira.

_Ne t'en fait pas Sasuke je vais te sauver des pattes de cett__e fille à qui tu vas te fiancer. Et ni Sakura ni personne d'autre ne pourra s'interposer entre toi et moi. _

Lorsque le cadet des enfants Uchiha la verrait il tomberait fou amoureux d'elle et il quittera cette fille pour se marier à elle. Elle le tirerait des griffes de cette chapardeuse inconnue. Tout était prévu dans le moindre détail.

Ino caressa une rose d'un blanc éclatant avant de sortir de la manche de son kimono une petite fiole et d'y verser quelques gouttes du liquide transparents sur la fleur. Si avec ça Sasuke ne tombe pas dans ses bras, elle voulait bien devenir chauve.

Certes elle ne jouait pas carte sur table, mais tous les moyens étaient bons pour parvenir à ses fins. Même de forcer un peu le destin. Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage. Dès que son _Sasuke-chan_ aura cette fleur sur lui, il lui appartiendra. Et elle couperait l'herbe sous le pied à ce grand front et mettrait une honte monumentale à cette fiancée fantôme.

« Ino, apporte moi les vases s'il te plait, il faut les installer prêt du buffet de la salle de bal, l'appela sa mère qui la tira de ses songes.

_Oui je fais ça de suite. »

_Attends-moi__ Sasuke, tu seras à moi très bientôt._

OOoooOOOooOO

Malgré toute son intelligence, ses capacités de réflexions, certaines choses dépassaient son sens de la compréhension. Cette situation était un parfait exemple. Une aberration absolue.

Il n'acceptait jamais aucun poste à responsabilité. Il n'était plus capitaine depuis plus de trois ans maintenant. Il n'était pas non plus adjoint ou assistant d'un quelconque chef ou responsable. Rien nada. Que dalle.

Alors il voulait savoir exactement à quel moment de l'histoire, de _son_ histoire, il émit le désir, le souhait, l'envie, la passion... peu importe comment cela se nommait, donc à quel moment précis avait-il dit qu'il voulait occuper ces fonctions, même par intérim.

Il ne demandait rien à personne, jamais. Juste une seule chose, qu'on le laisse tranquille et qu'on lui lâche les baskets... heu les sandales. Rien de plus rien de moins. Alors pourquoi, comment expliquer cette acharnement sur sa personne.

Assit dans l'immense et confortable fauteuil de son mentor et maitre, Kakashi Hatake regardait, sceptique, de son unique œil la paperasse entassée sur le bureau. Pourquoi cela tombait-il toujours sur lui ? Le plus fainéant, le moins à mène pour ça. Oui il avouait sans honte être un paresseux et le revendiquait haut et fort, où était le mal ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il n'entrainait plus aucun morveux et refusait toute mission un peu trop éreintante.

Mais s'il n'y avait que cela, ben non. Car dans son malheur on lui avait mis dans les pattes un chaperon. Un chaperon, rien que ça ! Gemma ! Ni beau ni sexy. L'horreur.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être aussi de la fête ? Il voulait aller au mariage, boire et manger à l'œil, comme tout le monde.

Jiraya n'aurait-il pas mieux convenu pour cette mission d'intérim ? C'était un retraité qui ne savait plus trop comment occuper son temps libre. D'ailleurs son dernier bouquin montrait à quel point ce vieil homme s'ennuyait ferme dans sa vie recluse.

Kakashi poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Cette journée ressemblait bien à une des pires de sa vie.

Primo, Il se retrouvait à faire l'hokage durant l'absence de ce dernier, sans même qu'on ne lui demande son avis. Commis d'office.

Deuxio le dernier tome du _Icha_ _icha_ _Paradise_ s'avérait être un énorme navet. Jiraya manquait atrocement d'inspiration et cela allait de mal en pire apparemment.

Tertio, il venait de se faire rejeter puissance mille, comme une vieille chaussette, par l'homme de ses rêves.

Comment Iruka pouvait-il préférer Gai Maito à lui ? Ce garçon était-il aveugle ou bien avait-il besoin d'une bonne paire de lunettes ! Que possédait l'autre crétin que lui n'avait pas ? La coupe au bol ? De gros sourcils bien épais ? Une combinaison moulante verte grenouille ? Pourquoi cet attardé et pas lui ?

Il plaisait à tout le monde, aussi bien aux femmes qu'aux hommes, alors pourquoi Iruka demeurait insensible à son charisme ! Oui l'Hatake était certes bel homme, charmant mais surtout charismatique. Pas besoin de lunettes pour se rendre compte que Gai ne faisait pas le poids face lui.

Juste pour aujourd'hui il possédait les pleins pouvoir, Gai allait s'en mordre les doigts... et le Quatrième regretterait de ne pas l'avoir invité au mariage. Kakashi se frotta les mains, puisqu'on lui en donnait l'occasion il allait la saisir.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir la manière dont il voulait se débarrasser de l'autre coupe au bol et regagner les faveurs du mignon Iruka.

Pourquoi pas faire enfermer Gai pour trahison envers le bon goût ou crime contre la mode ? Laisser le Maito croupir dans une cellule lugubre ne lui déplaisait pas. Ou bien le faire exécuté pour débilité profonde ou l'envoyer en mission suicide... l'idée n'était pas mauvaise connaissant le coté héros/kamikaze du bestiau, il se jetterait la tête la première sur l'occasion. Kakashi ricana.

Enfin il pourra se débarrasser de l'autre empêcheur de séduire en rond. Oui c'était cruel mais c'était soit ça soit il se faisait défriser et teindre en brun, puis il était prêt à tout pour recouvrer les faveurs de Iruka même à pulvériser Gai ou provoquer une guerre ninja s'il le fallait. Il s'en foutait lui n'était que Hokage par intermittence, demain cela ne serait plus son problème... Minato n'avait qu'à l'inviter au mariage de son fils et rien ne serait arrivé.

_Gai Maito prépare__s toi à souffrir. _

OOoooOOOooOO

Quelle grâce et surtout quelle prestance émanaient de ses beaux parents. L'on ne voyait plus qu'eux lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la pièce. Un silence respectueux les accueillit. En voilà deux qui imposaient naturellement le respect. Pas comme son bouffon de père, ni son hystérique de mère. D'ailleurs Naruto ne lui semblait pas se rappeler que quiconque ait salué son paternel lorsque celui-ci était rentré. Certainement pas !

Puis Minato avait dit qu'il était là _''incognito''_. Incognito ! Un comble. C'était l'hokage comment espérait-il passé inaperçu, ce crétin ? Quoi qu'il devait avoir réussit puisque personne ne fit attention à lui.

A la place les gens ne virent qu'un idiot de père qui venait vendre la main de sa fille... heu de son fils au plus offrant.

Le couple Uchiha s'assit de l'autre coté de la table faisant face à Kushina et Minato. Fugaku ne cessait de dévisager Naruto avec un regard bienveillant et à la fois curieux. Il fit un sourire au jeune homme blond, ce dernier par automatisme lui répondit.

Comme son tout nouveau beau fils était superbe dans son kimono de cérémonie. Naruto était plus beau que jamais... une parfaite petite épouse avec son bel éventail rose. Dire que dans quelques heures son fils et son fiancé seront enfin unis. Les lèvres du patriarche Uchiha se mirent à trembler sous le coup de l'émotion. Il devait se ressaisir et ne surtout pas craquer maintenant.

_Sois fort Fugaku, sois fort pour ton petit Sa-chan._

Son petit bébé était devenu un bel homme, viril et attirant. Son petit canard en sucre allait découvrir bientôt sa tendre moitié, et trouver enfin le bonheur. C'était si merveilleux, si unique. Ah l'amour !

OoOoO

Il lui arrivait quoi à l'autre abruti en face de lui ? Pourquoi ses yeux se mettaient ils donc à briller de cette manière étrange ? Mince, qu'on ne lui dise pas que le père Uchiha était fait du même moule que son géniteur ? C'était bien sa veine ! Il hériterait encore d'un autre _''père''_ complètement cinglé.

Bon il se cachait où ce fiancé. Son fiancé...beurk ce mot lui donnait des nausées. Qu'il se ramène cet Uchiha de malheur et qu'ils en finissent avec tout ce cirque.

Du regard son beau-papa, re beurk, lui indiqua une direction. Naruto regarda vers l'endroit indiqué. Plus de retour en arrière possible à présent. Le sort en était jeté.

ooOOoo

Pourquoi le ciel s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui. Avait-il dans une vie antérieure fait, commis un crime horrible et il le payait dans celle-ci ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi toujours les mêmes qui souffraient. Puis pourquoi se fiançait-il avant son frère ? Maudit soit Itachi et toute sa bêtise. Il ne pouvait pas se réveiller ce bon à rien de grand frère et se marier avec son Hyuuga ?

Un miracle, non, un malheur ne pouvait-il donc pas arriver et le sauver de ce destin funeste ?

Il accepterait de sortir avec la première personne qui viendrait le tirer de ce mauvais pas, homme ou femme. Il sortirait même avec cette fille aux cheveux rose ou orange ou vert... aux cheveux flashy quoi. Elle s'appelait comment cella là déjà ? Chikita, Chita, Solenza, peut être bien Suzuka ? Bon peu importe, son prénom finissait par un _'a'_ ou une quelconque voyelle.

Donc Sasuke disait, qu'il serait même prêt à être le petit ami de la kunochi punk si elle pouvait le sortir de ce cauchemar. La seule pensée de ce fiancer au fils de l'Hokage lui filait des crampes à l'estomac.

« Sasuke-san ! Il vous faut avancez, nous n'attendons plus que vous pour commencer. »

Le jeune Uchiha sursauta. Mince il était déjà l'heure d'y aller. Voilà son destin était scellé, et là sur le coup il aurait bien voulut crier un bon coup ou encore pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il ne voulait pas y aller, il n'avait pas envie mais vraiment pas envie du tout.

_Kami-sama aide moi. Fait abattre la foudre sur cette salle. _

Comme toujours dans ces cas là le miracle ne se produisit pas. Bon il devait se montrer digne de son nom et de son clan. Tel un condamné il marcha dignement vers sa potence.

ooOOoo

La première chose que Naruto vit fut des cheveux noirs, mais vraiment noirs. _Noir_ _de_ _jais_ comme il le lisait parfois dans certains livres. Lui nommerait ça plus couleur charbon ou même suie. D'un noir dégueulasse quoi. Ben oui il n'était pas poète, il n'embellissait pas la réalité. Juste honnête.

La seconde vision fut une peau claire. _Opaline_ comme le dit si bien sa _tendre_ maman. Blanc comme un cadavre selon lui. Rien de bien folichon quoi. Mais bon une fois de plus il n'écrivait pas de textes lyriques.

Ensuite ce fut des yeux sombres, très sombres. Onyx comme aimaient le dire les filles. Pour lui ca restaient plus deux petites billes d'une couleur indéfinissable mais certainement pas beau et encore moins sexy.

Puis Naruto dévisagea l'inconnu qui venait de rentrer. Détaillant le nouveau venu des pieds à la tête. Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. C'était où déjà. Il connaissait ce mec, sûr et certain. Mais la bonne question était plutôt c'était lui son fiancé ?

Bon sang, ce type avait vraiment la gueule de l'emploi.

_Un Uchiha dans toute sa splendeur__ ! _

Un air hautain, un regard méprisant, un sourire dédaigneux, suffisant et imbu de sa personne un Uchiha quoi. Il avait tout pour lui celui-là dans le genre arrogant et petit con prétentieux.

Sasuke coula sur Naruto un regard froid avant de prendre place en face du blond.

Il avait un problème l'Uchiha ? Il voulait se battre ? Ca tombait bien il était son homme... heu son adversaire.

Putain, c'était quoi son prénom à ce type, il l'avait sur le bout de la langue. Il se souvenait avoir déjà croisé cette tête de plouc.

ooOOoo

Que kami-sama lui vienne en aide par tous les saints. Ce type était plus crétin qu'il ne l'imaginait. Son air de débile profond ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps. Comment un type pareil pouvait exister. Les années ne le bonifiaient pas apparemment.

_Naruto Uzumaki __est toujours aussi con. _

Pourquoi devait-il se retrouver face à lui ? Déjà qu'il se le coltinerait durant le restant de sa vie avec beaucoup de malchance _(il pouvait mourir avant mais bon fallait pas trop espérer)_, pour l'installer en face de lui. C'était de la torture mentale ça, c'était interdit par le code du village, les droits de l'homme, ça existaient.

Il voulait hurler, crier et se barrer de là.

_Non calme Sasuke, zen. _

Mais bon sang, il allait vraiment unir sa vie à celle de ce dégénéré congénital peroxydé ! Il n'y avait plus de doute, il avait du commettre un crime impardonnable pour un ninja pour le payer dans cette vie. Un truc du genre tuer son propre frère ou bien trahir son village.

ooOOoo

Ca lui revenait ! Il s'en souvenait. Oh bon dieu, ce n'était pas vrai. Kami-sama ! C'était lui ! Ce fils à papa, ce Monsieur je-me-crois-mieux-que-tout-le-monde. Comment avait il pu oublier ce visage plein de suffisance, arrogant, prétentieux.

_Sasuke Uchiha !__ Ce bâtard de Sasuke Uchiha, monsieur je-suis-le-meilleur et je-possède-un-shanringan. _

La vie s'acharnait sur lui et lui faisait payer les actes passés de Kushina, pensa Naruto. Hors de question de rester silencieux, il allait réagir.

« Sasuke Uchiha ? Tu es Sasuke Uchiha, c'est bien ça, hurla Naruto. Oh Kami-sama...merde alors... ».

ooOOoo

Ce garçon était une honte ambulante. Comment pouvait-il être aussi mal élevé ? Cet adolescent ne connaissait-il donc pas la bienséance ? Savoir faire preuve de self-control ce n'était pas si difficile !

_La honte ! La honte ! _

Être une petite sourie et disparaitre, voilà ce que Kushina aurait voulut devenir à cet instant précis. S'enfouir dans un trou et partir loin de ce truc qui ne savait pas se tenir en société, qui ignorait tout des bonnes manières.

Non, non elle ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme qui venait de bondir de sa place comme un beau diable hors de sa boite.

Non, jamais vu de sa vie. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait. C'était le fils du kage surement mais certainement pas le sien. Il n'y avait aucune ressemblance avec elle. Aucune, un parfait inconnu.

Cesse donc de pointer du doigt ce pauvre Sa-chan, espèce d'imbécile, murmura Kushina le plus discrètement possible. Le brun, lui, faisait honneur à sa famille.

Il était content de lui Minato au moins ? Voilà ce que donnait son éducation laxiste un garçon de presque dix huit ans incapable de faire preuve de retenue et de correction.

ooOOoo

Minato le savait, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. La réaction de son fils ne le trompait pas et confirmait ses doutes. Naruto était ravi ! Ravi ! Kushina et Mikoto furent vraiment perspicaces. Rien à dire dessus. Son fiston, son bébé, sa fierté, venait d'avoir un coup de foudre pour Sasuke.

_C'est__ beau l'amour tout de même !_

Quels veinards que ces deux là, se trouver si jeunes et avoir des parents aussi attentionnés et compréhensifs. Ce n'était pas donné à tous.

Minato sourit. Il espérait que son fils et son très prochain gendre se rendaient compte à quel point ils étaient chanceux.

ooOOoo

C'était un scandale. Ah le vil traquenard, la belle arnaque, la vilaine entourloupe. Le mauvais complot contre sa personne.

_Se marier à Sasuke Uchiha ! _

Jamais ! Même pas dans ses pires cauchemars. Qu'on le fasse moine et qu'il jure vœux de chasteté et de silence.

_Never ! Plutôt __crever ! _

Il n'y avait pas écrit bécasse sur son front, ni poire, encore moins pigeon. Son pire ennemi, autant vendre son âme au diable. Naruto allait crier à l'infamie mais son ardeur retomba d'un coup lorsqu'il sentir dans son dos le chakra de sa _douce_ maman. Elle était encore là, il l'avait presque oublié, et apparemment Kushina semblait bien furieuse. Un détail non négligeable. Finalement valait mieux se taire que d'avoir à subir la fureur de Kushina. Bien docilement Naruto se rassit, la mort dans l'âme.

ooOOoo

Tss débile de blond va ! Comparé à ce mec, l'homme de Neandertal était un modèle d'éducation. Quand on voyait Naruto on ne doutait plus que l'homme descendait du singe. Le blond lui était encore sur l'arbre.

Le visage impassible, Sasuke le regardait d'un air meurtrier. Qu'il se tienne tranquille le cousin de Cro-Magnon, plus vite cette cérémonie commencera plus vite il pourrait s'en aller ailleurs, loin de son visage de primate décérébré. Traité ce crétin profond de macaque serait une insulte pour le singe.

ooOOoo

Quoi ! Il n'était pas content l'autre con ! C'était trop fort, c'est lui qui devait épouser un Uchiha et c'est _môsieur_ qui le regardait avec mépris. Il sacrifiait sa vie là, alors qu'il s'estime heureux l'autre crapaud.

Ce crétin de Sasuke ne se rendait même pas compte de la chance qu'il avait que lui, Naruto Uzumaki, veuille bien unir son existence à la sienne. De force certes mais bon il aura un peu de prestige et de son aura sur lui _l'Uchiha_ alors qu'il le regarde autrement.

ooOOoo

Pourquoi il le dévisageait comme ça le babouin blond ? Ne lui a-t-on donc jamais appris à ne pas fixer les gens comme cela ? Malpoli ! Toute une éducation à refaire. Ce n'était pas gagné. Il allait y avoir du pain sur la planche...dans quelques mois, lorsqu'ils se marieront officiellement. Quel soulagement, il y avait encore du temps avant de vivre ce cauchemar.

ooOOoo

Qu'il baisse les yeux monsieur-j-ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul, il n'aimait pas du tout son regard. Son papa et sa maman ne lui ont donc jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas fusiller les gens du regard ? Surtout que le sien était fort laid. Des yeux de merlan frit, moche. Encore un autre à qui il faudra apprendre le respect. Il baissera les yeux cet Uchiha, il baissera les yeux foi de Naruto.

_Malappris. _

ooOOoo

Comme c'était beau de voir un couple se découvrir. Les premiers émois étaient toujours les plus magnifiques. Unir ces deux jeunes cœurs fut une idée de génie. Cela se voyait de suite, ces deux là s'adoraient déjà. Leur amour sautait aux yeux.

Minato et Fugaku échangèrent un regard complice. Leurs fils formaient vraiment un magnifique couple, le plus beau de tout Konoha.

Et les deux pères étaient certains sans l'ombre d'un doute possible que leurs garçons apprécieraient la surprise qu'ils leur réservaient pour la fin de la soirée. Les deux jeunes hommes en sauteraient de joie... ou bien en tomberaient à la renverse. Ces juunins d'aujourd'hui étaient si émotifs.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review s'il vous plait. A vo'te bon cœur M'sieur, M'dame, M'zelle**__**. **_

_**Sinon voilà, je suis partie un peu dans tous les sens dans ce chapitre et je vous assure que je ne sais même pas pourquoi. **_

_**Je me suis éclatée à décrire des relations un peu hypocrites et sournoises, à faire de Kakashi un homme un peu névropathe. Comment vous trouvez mon Shikamaru ? Moi je le trouve à mourir.**_

_**La suite pour très bientôt, je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire mais les idées fourmillent, donc ca ira assez vite. **_

_**Poutoux from Blagnac**_

_**Peace**_

_**Mimosa **_


	5. Chapitre 5 : De surprise en Surprise

_**Pour commencer encore une fois car on ne le dit jamais assez, Bonne Année 2012 et Meilleurs Vœux. **_

_**Il en aura fallut du temps avant de pouvoir poster le chapitre 5 de cette fiction. Quand ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui manque c'est la motivation et quand ce n'est pas cela c'est le temps. Mais le plus important dans tout ceci c'est que la suite arrive même si c'est en retard. **_

_**Alors voilà ça sera mon second cadeau pour la nouvelle année qui commence. **_

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et qui se donnent la peine à chaque chapitre de laisser une review, ca motive grandement et ça fait chaud au cœur. **_

_**Merci pour les reviews anonyms (je promets de répondre aux prochains dans le chapitre suivant).**_

_**Merci à ma bêta Fangirl2.0 pour sa correction super rapide.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**La Faute à Cupidon**

**_Chapitre 5 : De surprise en Surprise_**

Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que l'union de deux êtres qui s'aimaient. Rien de plus touchant que de voir les regards discrets et amoureux que ces deux personnes s'échangeaient. Et donner un petit coup de pouce pour aider le destin ne faisait pas de mal.

La vie était bien faite parfois. Ce village avait besoin de renouveau, de sang neuf et il était là. Il était la bonne personne au bon endroit, au bon moment. Konoha réclamait un sauveur et il avait répondu présent. Le nommer Hokage fut l'une des choses les plus judicieuses que le pays du feu n'ait jamais faite. Il était un homme d'action, de terrain et non pas un de ces kages usés et fatigués qui ne quittaient leur bureau qu'en de rares occasions.

Non, lui s'impliquait dans la vie quotidienne du village et il savait que des changements s'avéraient nécessaires.

Et ces changements, il les appliquerait, il irait au bout de ses idées pour le bien de tous, car il possédait le cran, la volonté, et le courage nécessaires pour accomplir toutes ses œuvres.

Et il le fit, il avait changé nombres de lois et de coutumes désuètes.

Lui comprit ce que ses prédécesseurs ne saisirent pas, un bon shinobi était un shinobi épanoui.

Il n'y avait pas que les missions et les combats dans la vie, non il y avait aussi l'amour. Ah l'amour ! Comme ce mot était merveilleux et agréable. Tout ninja devait connaître l'amour pour pouvoir être pleinement heureux dans sa vie personnelle afin de s'investir entièrement dans son travail. Tout comme lui.

Que Kami-sama soit loué pour avoir mis sur sa route l'amour en la personne d'une femme aussi merveilleuse que la sienne. Kushina était son inspiration, sa muse, sa motivation, sa raison de vivre, son rayon de soleil. Et surtout, sa compagne était l'un de ses plus proches conseillers, et de loin la meilleure concernant les changements dont ce village avait besoin.

Kushina insufflait les idées et lui les mettait en pratique. Quelle équipe formidable ils formaient ! Un duo de choc et de charme. Ce que Kushina voulait, Minato le réalisait.

Kushina était une fan de yaoi ? Alors, il ferait en sorte que les couples du même sexe puissent se marier ! Rien ne comptait plus que le sourire de sa jeune épouse pour Minato. Lorsqu'à la naissance de leur premier et unique enfant, elle lui annonça que leur garçon serait destiné au jeune Sasuke Uchiha, que pouvait-il faire ou redire à cela ? Si c'était le vœu de Kushina alors il le réaliserait. Puis, quel meilleur parti pour leur garçon qu'un Uchiha, surtout l'un des fils du chef du clan. Non vraiment Kushina était merveilleuse et faisait tout son bonheur.

Même si son fils devenu adolescent faisait semblant de bouder à l'annonce de son mariage, au fond Minato le voyait bien dans les yeux du jeune homme, Naruto était heureux. Déjà tout petit, le blondinet et Sasuke passaient leur temps à jouer ensemble et lorsque les deux enfants ne se voyaient pas pendant un certain temps l'un ou l'autre réclamait son ami. Alors si ça ce n'était pas un signe, ben il voulait bien rendre son titre d'Hokage ! Ces deux garçons étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Il en aura fallu du temps pour que la promesse de sa femme et de Mikoto se réalise, mais en ce moment, Minato Namikaze ne pouvait être plus heureux et plus fier.

Certes, leur fils devait être surpris mais comment ne pas se féliciter et surtout rendre à Kushina l'honneur qui lui revenait de droit. Transformer les fiançailles en mariage, quelle idée lumineuse ! Fabuleuse ! Non, sa femme était vraiment plus que parfaite!

Cupidon faisait vraiment un boulot remarquable en déléguant à sa femme le destin de leur progéniture. C'est cette pensée qui traversa l'esprit du Yondaime en regardant d'un œil attendri le déroulement de la cérémonie.

OOOOOOO

Tout comme l'Hokage, Fugaku essuya une larme lorsque les deux futurs époux s'avancèrent pour faire face au prête et à son assistant. Ses mains en devenaient moites tant l'excitation et le stress le prenaient au corps. Voir ces deux jeunes hommes côte à côte fit remonter de vieux souvenirs en sa mémoire.

Il se rappelait comment son petit Sa-chan aimait toujours tenir la main du petit blondinet lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble dans le bac à sable. Comment le petit brun réclamait toujours un baiser au petit blond lorsqu'ils devaient se séparer pour rentrer chacun chez eux. L'étincelle de l'amour était déjà là à cette époque.

Et aujourd'hui après des années de séparations les deux tourtereaux se retrouvaient enfin. Ils allaient être officiellement unis. Les deux jeunes garçons devaient être heureux mais en bon juunin, qu'ils étaient, ils cachaient leur joie c'était tout en leur honneur. C'était si beau !

Fugaku à cette image serra un peu plus la main de sa femme. C'était trop d'émotion. Naruto et Sasuke étaient tout simplement superbes.

Un couple parfaitement assorti. L'un brun, la peau pâle, et introverti. L'autre les cheveux aussi blonds qu'un champ de blé, la peau bronzée, et d'une nature extravertie. De parfait contraire, obligatoirement complémentaire.

Cupidon avait vraiment fait un excellent boulot en réunissant ces deux jeunes hommes, et Shikaku en ferait un encore plus magnifique en les déclarant unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Comme ce moment tardait à Fugaku ce soir son petit lapinou deviendrait un véritable homme.

OOOOOOOO

Il voulait une explication. Déjà qu'on l'obligeait à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté mais là c'était le pompon. Fiançailles signifie promesse solennelle de mariage mais le mot le plus important était bien _promesse_. Alors à quel moment exactement le mot fiançailles s'était transformé en mariage définitif sans préambule?

Cela ne devait être qu'une simple présentation des deux fiancés et non pas la confirmation de leur engagement mutuel. Engagement forcé, non consenti, et extorqué qui plus est.

De mal en pire.

Sasuke regarda son futur époux boire dans la petite coupelle en porcelaine fine et il déglutit lentement. Il venait de se marier au crétin de service. Il voulait en pleurer tellement l'idée lui était inconcevable.

OOOOOOOO

Non là ça en devenait grotesque. Sérieusement ! C'était quoi là ? Une énorme blague ou bien une caméra cachée?

Il venait de dire quoi le poivrot, heu Shikaku ? Ça signifiait quoi là toutes ses paroles. Ok il venait de boire un peu de saké et l'autre je-me-la-pète-Uchiha venait de faire de même. Bon s'il avait soif le type, pas de soucis. En plus, il n'était pas mauvais ce saké pour ne pas dire vraiment excellent. En quoi boire dans la même tasse que je-suis-trop-hautain-Uchiha, le liait à cette tronche de cake ?

Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui s'il n'y avait qu'une seule coupelle sur la table, il aurait bien voulut courir jusque dans les montagnes pour aller chercher une autre tasse en porcelaine mais le regard intense de sa _douce__maman_ l'en avait dissuadé. Il voulait juste rendre service mais aller faire comprendre ça à une rousse tarée.

Epoux ? Est–ce que ce mot signifiait vraiment ce qu'il pensait?

Epoux dans le genre mari et femme?

Dans le genre uni pour la vie ?

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire?

Dans le genre un mariage, quoi? !

D'ailleurs avait-il dit "_oui_"? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir ouvert la bouche depuis un moment alors comment pouvait-il être marié sans avoir donner son consentement ?

Dans quelle dictature vivait-on ?

Son époux. Un relent amer lui vint en bouche en prononçant ce mot tout bas. Naruto regarda d'un air hagard son tout nouveau mari.

Il devenait l'époux de Monsieur-j-ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul-Sasuke.

Sa vie rêvée se transformait en cauchemar. Dire qu'il était juste venu pour rencontrer son futur fiancé….

Soudainement lui qui aimait bien les rares sourires qu'adressait parfois Shikamaru, trouva celui que le Nara faisait à l'instant à la limite du supportable pour ne pas dire un rien malsain. Ce bâtard de fainéant se foutait purement et simplement de sa gueule ? Connard !

Il était peut-être marié à je-crois-que-je-suis-un-génie-Sasuke mais il ne vivrait pas avec. Ça c'était hors de question ! Après cette mascarade, il rentrerait chez lui, ferait ses affaires et irait vivre chez Gaara et ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds à Konoha.

Il tourna la tête en direction de Kushina et Mikoto et il comprit. La tête de ces deux là ne présageait rien de bon. C'est pas vrai, ils préparaient encore un sale coup.

Kami-sama en string il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

OOOOOOOO

Shikamaru jubilait. Ce jour était vraiment à marquer d'une croix blanche. Ce n'étaient pas des fiançailles mais un mariage! Trop beau. Les deux plus grandes gueules de Konoha, les deux casse-couilles de service finissaient ensemble. Il voyait déjà d'ici le titre du Konoha-post de demain.

Il avait enfin la voie libre pour draguer Sakura ou bien consoler Hinata qui ne s'en remettrait sans doute pas toute seule... heureusement pour la brune qu'il sera pour elle une épaule secourable durant ces longues nuits de détresse.

Le monde était bien fait, Kami-sama était merveilleux, les parents de ces deux sombres crétins étaient maléfiquement diaboliques. Sans rien faire il se débarrassait de deux boulets en un seul coup. Splendide, rien d'autre à rajouter !

Shikamaru regarda avec joie son père demander à Sasuke de passer l'alliance au doigt de son mari.

Il voulut presque éclater de rire lorsqu'il croisa l'air glacial et haineux que Sasuke fit en prenant la main de Naruto. Shikamaru regretta le fait de ne pas pouvoir faire de photo ou même de vidéo. Il aurait pu revendre le tout à prix d'or. Mais voir le visage de Naruto se tordre en une grimace d'horreur était le summum. Les deux jeunes hommes se détestaient. La vie de ces deux allait être un enfer, il y avait vraiment une justice dans ce monde.

OOOOOOOOO

Beurk, il venait de toucher la main de ce cancrelat dénué d'intelligence. Il lui avait passé la bague au doigt, donc de se mettre la corde au cou. Sa vie venait de prendre fin. C'est ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui, il se suiciderait en se faisant hara-kiri. Oui le tout dans les règles de l'art sous le regard impuissant de son père pour le faire culpabiliser, na ! Ça lui apprendra à ce chef de clan à deux centimes.

D'un geste tremblotant, Sasuke leva sa main tout en détournant le regard, il sentit un anneau argenté semblable à celui que portait le blond désormais glisser sur son doigt.

Tout passerait tant que l'on ne leur demandait pas de s'embrasser pour sceller leur union, même avec les menaces de leur génitrice respective ils ne le feraient pas. Non négociable.

OOOOOOOOO

Rien ne pouvait se dresser entre une femme et son destin. Rien ! Même pas Kami-sama en personne.

Le destin de Ino se prénommait Sasuke. Étrangement celui de Sakura aussi. Par contre, celui d'Hinata portait le tendre nom de Naruto.

Ino se regarda une dernière fois dans un miroir, recoiffa sa chevelure blonde, avant de prendre une immense et odorante composition florale et se diriger vers la salle. Bientôt Sasuke ne verrait plus qu'elle, aucun doute là-dessus. Cette cérémonie de fiançailles avec cette pie voleuse venue dont ne savait où prendrait fin.

Personne ne lui avait jamais résisté, personne. Toute la population masculine de Konoha succombait à ses charmes. Même le fils du kage lui courait derrière, mais le blondinet ne l'intéressait pas. Trop facile, sans intérêt pour la séductrice qu'elle était. Sakura aimait la compétition et avoir Sasuke Uchiha dans son tableau de chasse en serait l'ultime récompense. Le brun ne lui échapperait pas, elle le prendrait dans ses filets et lui volerait son cœur comme le brun l'avait fait avec le sien. Le cadet des Uchiha pouvait jouer les indifférents mais elle savait qu'il la regardait et connaissait son prénom. Dans la bouche de l'Uchiha, la consonance était étourdissante, hypnotisante.

Sasuke était l'homme fait pour elle. Personne ne pouvait lui piquer son mec, personne. Et ces fiançailles de pacotille prendraient fin dans peu de temps.

Sakura vérifia son obi avant d'avancer vers les gardes un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres. Encore deux autres qui allaient succomber à son sex apppeal.

Sa destinée était simple et sans équivoque, devenir madame Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Depuis toute petite déjà, elle le savait et se préparait pour l'événement. Depuis leurs première rencontre où leurs regards s'étaient croisés en maternelle, Hinata savait. Naruto était sa moitié. La partie manquante pour se sentir enfin complète.

Le regard bleu de son aimé la subjuguait totalement depuis plus de quatorze ans. Même si Naruto jouait les bons copains, feignant d'ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Donc hors de question alors qu'elle était si proche du but de laisser son Naruto à une autre.

Hinata allait montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait et ferait annuler ces fiançailles stupides sur le champ.

OOOOOO

Trop facile, pensa Sakura souriante en arrivant devant la porte de la salle où devait se dérouler la cérémonie. Même sans invitation, elle réussit à pénétrer. Personne ne pouvait résister à son charme, même pas ces idiots de gardiens.

Tout était dans son charme discret et timide et puis surtout parce que même si elle avait renoncé au titre d'héritière, Hinata demeurait tout de même la première fille du chef du clan Hyuuga. Alors quoi de plus simple pour elle que d'accéder à cette salle où son destin se jouait.

Ino sourit à l'approche de sa destination. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a franchir cette stupide porte et enfin elle pourrait récupérer son Sasuke. Son brun lui tomberait dans les bras et après ils pourraient vivre heureux tous les deux comme dans les plus beaux films d'amour.

OOOOOO

La blonde s'arrêta devant la porte, se mit à genoux et ajusta le bas de son kimono avant de porter la main à la porte coulissante en bois sombre et feuille de riz. Une main se posa sur la sienne. Ino se retourna en direction de l'intrus et fit face à son ennemie de toujours.

Que faisait ce gros front ici?

Sakura serra les dents. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle glandait dans le coin la fausse blonde? Et pourquoi portait-elle ce kimono de prostituée d'un goût au combien douteux ?

Hinata ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sakura-chan et Ino-chan se trouvaient devant la porte de la salle de cérémonie. Ce n'était tout de même pas l'une des deux qui lui volait son Naruto-kun? Elle avait beau être gentille et compréhensive, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Si une de ces garces, sans beauté ni grâce, se mettait en travers de son chemin elle l'éliminerait faisant fi de leur amitié.

Et sans nul autre prélude ni attente d'explication en bonne kunoichi que ces demoiselles étaient elles sortirent chacune de leurs cachettes kunais, shurikens et notes explosives. Le garçon derrière cette porte était à elle pas moyen que l'une des deux autres le lui pique.

OOOOOOO

Chaque villageois de Konoha avait une réputation, et personne n'échappait à la règle.

Iruka était un jeune homme timide, effacé et un excellent professeur. Un enseignant apprécié autant par ses élèves que par leur mère. Il avait préféré se cantonner à un simple titre de chuunin, qui suffisait à son bonheur, n'aimant pas la violence. Iruka était gentil, serviable et un un homme très doux.

C'est comme cela que tout le monde le voyait.

Les trois demoiselles devant lui ne se méfièrent pas de ce professeur, d'apprentis genin, à l'allure débonnaire.

Sorti quelques instants de la salle pour retrouver contenance, submergé par un flot d'émotion en voyant son filleul avec son beau kimono de cérémonie, Iruka revenait pour suivre le reste de la cérémonie. Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et son effroi en voyant que devant la salle où se déroulait le plus beau jour de la vie de son petit Naruto, ce jour qui se devait d'être parfait, trois excitées du strings se mettant en position de combat, prêtes à se crêper le chignon.

Ni une ni deux, la moutarde monta au nez du professeur et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire "ouf" il mit KO les trois énergumènes qui tentaient de saboter le mariage de Naruto.

Certes, Iruka était non-violent mais il ne fallait pas toucher au petit blond à qui il avait servi de baby-sitter durant toute son adolescence. On ne gâchait pas le bonheur de son petit poussin.

Un peu sonnée, les demoiselles se relevèrent péniblement, massant pour l'une son crâne, pour l'autre son postérieur et pour la dernière sa poitrine. Qui était la brute qui avait osé leur faire ça? Elles se rapprochèrent pour faire face à leur agresseur lorsqu'elles reconnurent le visage habituellement doux du professeur étrangement effrayant. D'un doigt sur la bouche, il leur ordonna le silence tandis qu'il faisait coulisser la porte.

OOOOOOO

Il fallait de l'audace pour s'incruster à une cérémonie où l'on n'était pas invité et Sakura en avait eu. Il fallait être sournoise pour user de son titre déchu pour assister à une cérémonie où son nom avait été omis de la liste des invités et Hinata n'en manqua pas.

Il fallait avoir énormément de veine pour réussir à rentrer dans une cérémonie où seule votre mère était conviée, et Ino fut extrêmement chanceuse.

Les demoiselles eurent une réaction commune en voyant la supposée fiancée de l'élu de leur cœur. Elles restèrent mortifiées, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites. Leur souffle se coupa et leurs cœurs cessèrent de battre lorsque les lèvres des deux jeunes hommes se frôlèrent. L'on entendit en même temps trois corps tomber dans un énorme boum.

Iruka les regarda avec étonnement.

Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne savaient vraiment plus se tenir, on pouvait être fan de yaoi mais avoir un minimum de retenue, voir deux jeunes bishonen s'embrasser n'était plus si rare aujourd'hui.

Aussi vifs que l'éclair, des gardes vinrent débarrasser les corps des trois demoiselles, nulle ne devait importuner le bon déroulement de la cérémonie.

OOOOOOO

L'abus d'alcool était mauvais pour la santé, Sasuke le savait. Pourtant comment faire autrement que de boire pour supporter une journée pareille.

Ses fiançailles ! Son mariage! Misère, misère ! Danser la gigue en petite tenue et pieds nus en enfer serait sans doute plus agréable. Kami-sama n'existait pas ou sinon il lui en voulait personnellement. Comment tant de malheur pouvait s'abattre sur une seule personne en si peu de temps ?

Sasuke avala son huitième verre de saké en moins d'une demi-heure. Qu'il finisse saoul et qu'il roule sous la table, peu lui importait tant qu'il perdait conscience. Lui qui pensait au début qu'il ne pouvait rien arriver de pire, ben non une fois de plus, il s'était encore trompé. Maintenant il le savait, Mikoto était la fille du diable en personne et Fugaku un cerbère apprivoisé ou alors un vrai psychopathe ou sinon un véritable simplet sans une once d'intelligence.

Son petit papa chéri ne pouvait lui souhaiter tant de mal? Ce n'était pas possible! Même en voyant ce sourire éblouissant illuminer le visage de son géniteur, Sasuke ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pourtant, pourtant... C'était bien Fugaku qui avait sonné le glas de la fin. Lui un Uchiha, un chef de clan, un homme respecté... son papounet d'amour avait osé.

_Sale traître Fugaku, brûle en enfer avec ta femme !_

OOOOO

L'alcool était mauvais pour la santé, Naruto le supposait. Mais en ce moment boire devenait une échappatoire, une délivrance éphémère certes mais plus supportable que son triste sort. Sans l'alcool, impossible de supporter cette journée infernale.

Déjà le matin au réveil, il ne l'avait pas trop senti, mais là c'était de mal en pire. Des fiançailles ! Un mariage dans la foulée! Bonté divine ! Vivre cent ans en compagnie de Jirayia et de ses fêlées de grenouilles aurait été mille fois plus intéressant.

Pourquoi Kami-sama lui en voulait-il donc à ce point là ? Oui il est vrai qu'il avait plus d'une fois aidé et encouragé son vieux fou de maître pour aller mater les filles. Oui il avait brisé pas mal de cœur en s'enfuyant au matin comme un voleur après avoir promis monts et merveilles à plusieurs filles pour obtenir leurs faveurs durant la nuit. Mais il était un ado normal avec des hormones qui le travaillaient. Il avait menti éhontément, c'est vrai, mais Kami-sama lui pardonne, il n'était pas encore prêt pour se fixer. Il était si jeune pour subir tant de malheur.

Ah Kushina, ce suppôt de satan déguisé en femme... Venant d'elle cela passait encore, mais pas de l'autre bécasse qu'il devait appeler _papa._ Minato faisait-il donc semblant ou bien était-il vraiment con ? Son paternel possédait un petit pois à la place du cerveau ou sinon était–il dénué de cet organe?

Que Kushina s'acharne sur lui et fasse de sa vie un enfer, il en avait l'habitude, mais que l'autre blond s'y mette aussi... c'était vraiment trop !

_J'aurai ta peau un jour Minato, j'aurai ta peau. _

OOOOOOO

Elles étaient unies enfin. Leurs familles ne faisaient plus qu'une maintenant. Kushina cachait à grande peine sa joie tout comme sa meilleure amie. C'était merveilleux. Extraordinaire. Leur rêve le plus cher se réalisait enfin grâce à leurs deux adorables garçons.

OOOOOOO

Les deux jeunes fraîchement mariés n'osaient pas se regarder surtout pas après le petit baiser. Comment avaient-ils pu s'embrasser ? Un coup de Fugaku ou Minato, sûr et certain. Et ce repas qui n'en finissait pas. Les deux jeunes juunins en avaient assez et ne désiraient qu'une chose, s'échapper de ce cauchemar, sortir de cette pièce et fuir loin très, très loin de leurs parents. Aller au-delà des pays ninjas voire même à l'autre bout du globe.

Le tintement d'un objet en métal sur un verre en cristal. La salle entière fit silence et les invités se tournèrent vers la source du bruit.

Fugaku ainsi que Minato s'étaient levés, côte à côte. Oh non pas un discours encore pensèrent les jeunes mariés.

Fugaku s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler en premier.

"Très chers amis, familles, membres de la communauté, mon épouse et moi-même tenons à vous remercier pour votre présence ici en ce jour spécial où nous célébrons le mariage de mon cher fils Sasuke avec son merveilleux époux, Naruto."

_Ha non qu'il ne commence pas ces imbécillités celui-là, souffla bassement son fils._

Fugaku fit une courte pause pour regarder les deux jeunes assis l'un à côté de l'autre qui maintenaient toutefois une certaine distance entre eux.

"Fils, s'adressant à Sasuke, je suis extrêmement heureux que tu aies trouvé si jeune ton âme sœur. Je suis certain que votre union t'apportera la stabilité et la paix dont tu as tant besoin. Tu es un fils merveilleux, un ninja exceptionnel,….."

_Oui il savait qu'il était un fils merveilleux et un ninja hors du commun, mais il était sûr et certain que Naruto n'était pas son âme sœur ou encore une connerie dans le genre. Il avait un peu trop bu son paternel on dirait._

"… mais je suis certain que tu seras un mari hors du commun…."

_Oui il sera un mari hors du commun qui ira vivre loin de son concubin. Un super mariage à distance !_

"… Je, non ta mère et moi, vous souhaitons à toi et Naruto, des années de bonheur intense, de vivre ensemble tous les moments importants qui rythmeront votre vie. De vous soutenir, vous épauler dans les difficultés comme dans la joie, d'être partenaires dans toutes les situations…"

_Épauler qui ? Soutenir qui? Ouais c'est ça, dès qu'il en aura l'occasion il lui fera la peau à ce Naruto. _

"... Ayez une longue et heureuse vie. Je laisse la parole à notre cher Hokage."

"Merci Fukagu, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis pas l'Hokage mais juste l'heureux père du marié…"

_Le père du marié? Non mais ce type doit vraiment se faire interner. Il est dingue ou quoi? Dire qu'il était le fils du kage, il aurait voulu être le fils du poissonnier ou même de Ichiraku au moins lui faisait d'excellents ramens._

"… Naruto, tu es notre fils unique et notre plus belle joie. Le plus beau jour de ma vie fut celui où j'ai épousé ta mère, et mon plus grand bonheur fut le jour de ta naissance, ma plus grande fierté fut de te voir devenir juunin et aujourd'hui Kushina et moi-même ne pouvons décrire ce que nous ressentons…."

_Ne le décrivez pas et sortez-moi de ce merdier dans lequel vous m'avez foutu espèce de tarés. _

"… Nous ne pouvons exprimer avec des mots tous les sentiments qui se bousculent en nous. Voir que tu as trouvé celui qu'il te fallait est merveilleux…."

_Oui c'est vraiment ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé épouser Monsieur-j-ai-un-sharigan-Sasuke... je cauchemarde oui !_

"… Je sais que tu seras un mari parfait pour Sasuke. Je dirai la même chose que Fugaku a dite précédemment. Vivez heureux et profitez de chaque instant que vous passerez ensemble et que votre vie soit longue..."

_Ma vie sera longue mais celle de ce type à coté de moi sera très très courte car je l'abrégerai très bientôt._

"… Et pour célébrer cette union ô combien fabuleuse, Fukagu, Mikoto, Kushina et moi-même, avons décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau…."

_Ha oui alors libérez-moi de cette triste farce ça me ferait très plaisir. Dites que c'est un blague... tu peux y arriver Minato, fait un petit effort. _

"… Vous êtes désormais de jeunes mariés, n'est-ce pas?..."

_A qui la faute à ton avis espèce de vieux dégénéré? _

"…Et il faut un jour que l'oisillon quitte son nid et vole de ses propre ailes…"

_Ne te fais pas de soucis je me tire de chez vous dès ce soir et vous ne me reverrez plus, ça vous fera une belle jambe, parents indignes. _

"... Vous êtes deux juunins très occupés et rarement présents au village. Donc pour commencer, je vais abuser de mon statut et vous accordez un mois de repos… non non pas d'objection jeunes gens vous méritez de vous reposer un peu…."

_Non mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là. On ne lui a rien demandé, merde. Qu'il s'occupe de ses fesses, bon sang!_

"Et pour bien débuter votre vie à deux, nous vous offrons un appartement dans le centre de Konoha. Vos affaires y ont déjà été préparées et envoyées…."

_Bug, bug, bug…?_

"… en tant que jeunes mariés vous avez besoin d'intimité et rester chez vos parents ne sera que gênant. Les mots vous manquent mais ne nous remerciez pas, cela vient du fond du cœur…."

_Il allait devoir vivre av… ave. avec l'autre ? Partager sa vie, toute leur vie ensemble? Sans possibilité de fuite? Im. ..impossible !_

"… Alors soyez heureux et vive les mariés."

Minato leva son verre et l'ensemble de la salle fit de même criant "vive les mariés" et ils burent tous leur coupe de champagne. Sauf deux jeunes hommes totalement pétrifiés. Ils… ils… allaient devoir vivre ensemble dès ce soir?

Sasuke tourna de l'œil et s'évanouit. Naruto eut une soudaine poussée de fièvre et tomba dans les pommes.

Fukgaku et Minato échangèrent un sourire complice, ils le savaient leurs garçons avaient adoré leur surprise et dire que ce n'était que le commencement.

_**A suivre... **_

* * *

_**Note de Fangirl2.0**_

_**J'aime le Minato transi d'amour !**_

_**Il aussi mignon Fugaku ! très loin du manga mais tellement chou -)**_

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **_

_**Une petite review s'il vous plait... Ca fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des review pour bien commencer l'année. **_

_**Voilà les parents sadiques ont encore frappés... mouhahahahahaha.**_

_**Je plains vraiment ce pauvre Sasuke et ce pauvre Naruto, je n'aimerais pas être à leur place. **_

_**Je trouve juste Shikamaru excellent et Iruka aussi dérangé que les autres adultes de cette histoire... je me demande parfois ce que j'ai pus boire pour arriver à écrire une histoire pareille.**_

_**Sinon pour la suite je ne sais pas, et comme je l'ai déjà dis je vais avoir moins de temps à consacrer à mes fictions cette année mais je n'abandonne pas et ne mets rien en pause... faudra juste être hyper patient.**_

_**Voilà gros poutoux à tous de Blagnac**_

_**Peace**_

_**Mimosa **_


	6. Cahpitre 6 : Fugue Amoureuse

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Bonne rentrée scolaire à ceux qui sont encore étudiants et bon retour au boulot à ceux qui travaillent. Bon courage !**_

_**8 mois ! C'est le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour publier la suite de cette fiction… j'avoue que j'ai un peu voire beaucoup abusé. Tout cela par manque de temps et de motivation plus que par le manque d'inspiration (un bébé ça demande beaucoup beaucoup d'attention et de temps). **_

_**Alors je m'excuse pour cette attente qui fut longue (désolé, désolé).**_

_**Beaucoup ont pu croire que j'avais abandonné cette fiction mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il se peut (et cela est certain) qu'il y ait des délais très longs entre les chapitres de mes histoires mais je tiens à réaffirmer à nouveau que je terminerais toutes les fictions que j'ai débuté.**_

_**Je suis avant tout moi aussi une lectrice et je connais la frustration de lire une histoire qui ne sera jamais achevée.**_

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review. C'est une de mes sources de motivation pour continuer. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre ici à toutes les reviews anonymes mais je promets de le faire au prochain chapitre.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier ma bêta FanGirl qui est vraiment super et courageuse (oui tu remarqueras qu'il m'aura fallu 2 semaines entre la réception de la correction et la publication du chapitre, je suis incorrigible).**_

_**Pour finir une dernière précision, j'ai changé le rating de cette fic la passant de M à K+. Vu que je n'avais encore écrite aucune scène explicite j'ai préféré jouer la prudence et rester dans la légalité du site et ne pas risquer de voir mon histoire effacée (Se rapporter au forum sur le grand nettoyage des fic M sur le site).  
**_

_**Je changement risque d'en gêner certains mais je ne pense pas que cela enlève quoi que ce soit à la fic et au pire je modifierais le rating si je ne peux faire autrement.**_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, sur ce bonne lecture. **_

* * *

**La Faute à Cupidon **

**Chapitre 6 : Fugue Amoureuse**

Après-midi du 23 juillet, en marge de la fête dans le quartier Uchiha.

Dans le ciel bleu resplendissait un soleil brûlant. Les oiseaux gazouillaient heureux, les enfants dehors jouaient au ballon. Des amoureux s'embrassaient sur les bancs publics, tout près d'eux un moustachu grattait sur sa guitare.

Un juunin vêtu d'un élégant kimono vert et argent trottinait gaiement en direction des quartiers nord. Quelques yeux s'étonnèrent en voyant passer le ninja, certains eurent du mal à reconnaître la personne. Rares étaient les occasions où le shinobi ne portait pas son immonde combinaison vert grenouille. Gai Maito, car c'était bien de lui dont il s'agissait, ne prêta pas attention aux regards interloqués.

Non Gai faisait peu cas de ce que les gens pensaient de lui. Oui si cet homme eut une once de bon sens et qu'il eut prêté un peu l'oreille aux commérages, il aurait su que cette chose qu'il portait à longueur de temps était une offense pour les yeux. Au tribunal de la mode, un crime de lèse-majesté qui aurait valu à son détenteur une condamnation au bagne. Heureusement pour lui et hélas pour les habitants de Konoha, le tribunal de la mode n'existait pas, et l'estime que Maito avait de sa personne le rendait hermétique.

La bave de la colombe n'atteint pas le vert crapaud.

Non Gai Maito était un ninja d'élite craint, un sensei respecté, un modèle admiré par beaucoup de jeunes genins... Lee en particulier.

Des principes et des valeurs, Gai n'en manquait pas. Un type droit, un ami fidèle, un homme d'honneur, un mec réfléchi. En un mot, quelqu'un de bien.

Gai ne dérogeait jamais à sa parole. Jamais. Bon perdant dans la défaite et humble dans la victoire. Ses adversaires le respectaient et l'appréciaient pour tout cela.

Et un adversaire il en possédait un, comme tout bon ninja se doit d'en avoir. Le sien se trouvait être Kakashi Hatake.

Pour beaucoup, la raison de leur rivalité restait assez obscure.

Pour connaître la vérité, il fallait remonter à leur enfance. Revenir sur les bancs de l'académie.

Une broutille dont seuls les deux adversaires se souvenaient. Brouille qui ébranla le jeune Kakashi car comme tout genin, il n'aimait et n'acceptait pas facilement la défaite. Défaite qui passait encore mal aujourd'hui, une pointe de rancune demeurait bien présente au fond de l'argenté. Et ce n'était sans compter sur la discrétion naturelle de Gai qui aimait afficher avec indécence chaque jour à son adversaire le symbole de sa victoire passée.

Un jour à la sortie de leur cours à l'académie, les deux genins restèrent en extase face à une combinaison verte en passant devant la devanture d'une boutique de prêt-à-porter. Les deux enfants désirèrent l'acquérir et se chamaillèrent pour savoir lequel pourrait l'acheter.

Il était bien entendu inconcevable que deux personnes possèdent le même vêtement. Non cela ne se fait pas, même chez les ninjas, chacun personnalisant au possible sa tenue.

Même s'ils le cachaient, la plupart des shinobis étaient très coquets. Chacun aimant avoir un uniforme ne ressemblant pas à celui de son voisin, se distinguant par de petits détails ajoutés dans le vêtement.

Enfin pour en revenir aux deux genins, ils se chamaillèrent jusqu'à ce que le Maito ne propose un pari stupide.

Ils se défièrent à la marelle. En petit homme fier, Kakashi releva le défi certain de battre une fois plus Gai à ce jeu. La partie débuta sans aucun problème et les deux enfants arrivèrent à la case ''_ciel_''. Gai lança en premier son petit caillou et atteignit sans problème la dite case et fit son parcourt sans encombre. Le tour de l'Hatake vint, il se prépara à jeter son palet lorsque Kurenai passa dans la cour. Honteux de se faire surprendre à jouer à un jeu de fille l'argenté abandonna la partie concédant de ce fait sa défaite.

Ce fut la première victoire _(par forfait)_ de Gai, et de là, débutèrent leurs combats perpétuels.

Depuis ce fameux jour, était née cette rivalité basse, grossière, que Gai tenait plus que tout en haute estime. Si avec le temps leurs petits affrontements quotidiens finirent par lasser le ninja copieur, Gai lui ne pouvait imaginer vivre sans.

Pourtant toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin !

Dix victoires à une ! Le résultat était sans appel. Net, propre et précis ! Même si Gai mettait toujours son maximum dans chacune de ses batailles avec l'Hatake, cette fois sa détermination à gagner avait été à son paroxysme. Fallait dire que l'enjeu était de taille.

Iruka !

Le droit de courtiser le jeune professeur sans que l'autre ne vienne s'interposer. Oui les deux juunins convoitaient en même temps le cœur de l'Umino. Deux prétendants, un était de trop.

Gai s'entraîna sans relâche, ne comptant pas ses heures, prenant sur ses missions, son temps de sommeil, même sur ses entraînements auprès de ses élèves. Pendant plus d'un mois, il ne fit que cela motivé par le trophée final.

Même si beaucoup l'ignorait à Konoha, mais battre Kakashi à '' Pierre, papier, ciseaux'' demandait un effort surhumain car le ninja copieur détenait le titre suprême depuis plus de quinze ans. Invaincu depuis l'académie.

L'adage disait vrai : Tout travail mérite salaire.

Gai avait gagné et Kakashi avait perdu, Iruka était à lui désormais

Gai sourit en repensant à la tête de son rival lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait officiellement avec le beau professeur. Le ninja copieur en avait tombé son précieux _''Icha icha''_. Qui pouvait résister à sa magnifique coupe au bol, ses sourcils virils et son sourire étincelant ?

Kakashi se montra bon perdant, cela était tout à son honneur. Gai le savait... ou du moins en était persuadé. Le ninja argenté se trouverait une autre proie. Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait une fixette sur Iruka, non Kakashi était au-delà de tout cela.

Gai accéléra le pas, il ne fallait pas faire attendre son cher et tendre dauphin. Guilleret et nullement sur ses gardes en ce bel après-midi, le juunin ne vit pas ni ne comprit ce qui lui arriva. En moins de temps qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon, une dizaine d'anbu lui tombèrent dessus. Gai fut bâillonné, ligoté, assommé et emporté dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

Un peu plus loin sur le mont kage, un ninja aux cheveux argentés esquissait un sourire machiavélique sous son masque.

Non Kakashi Hatake n'était pas bon perdant et surtout il ne faisait pas une fixette sur l'Umino, mais le professeur serait sien ou bien il ne serait à personne. Puis cela apprendrait au Yondaime à ne pas l'inviter aux festivités du mariage le plus incroyable du village.

Après tout n'avait-il pas les pleins pouvoirs, aujourd'hui ? Éliminer un prétendant au titre de petit ami d'Iruka, n'était-ce pas utiliser ses pouvoirs d'Hokage remplaçant à bon escient ? Il en profitait juste pour s'ôter une épine du pied.

**OoOOoOOoO**

C'était un signe de Kami-sama en personne. L'instant était juste trop beau pour être vrai. Le jeune brun jeta un regard encore une dernière fois à l'entour. Rien ! Personne ! Aucun garde à l'horizon. Pas même un genin. C'était peut-être un piège, sait-on jamais. Il enclencha ses byakugans, ne repéra rien.

Mais où était donc passé tout le clan ? Il attrapa le petit baluchon à ses pied, finalement il ne désirait pas vraiment savoir où était fourré son oncle. Ce type était cinglé, son absence était plus que propice pour une ultime tentative d'évasion.

Non non, rectification: Neji ne s'évadait pas, il partait juste faire une longue, très longue, balade hors des limites du pays du feu.

Le jeune homme qu'il était devait s'aérer un peu l'esprit avant de prendre en main le destin de son clan.

Peut-être que Hinata pourrait très bien récupérer son titre d'héritière après tout n'était-elle pas la fille aînée du chef du clan ?

Neji n'avait pas la réputation d'être un ingrat, qu'Hinata reprenne son titre, lui partait suivre la migration des grenouilles brésiliennes vers le nord.

Sans perdre une seconde, Neji sauta par la fenêtre et comme l'éclair arriva aux portes de Konoha.

Adieu mariage arrangé, vive la liberté !

**OoOOoOOoO**

Débile d'incapable de petit frère.

Non mais qui lui avait collé un crétin pareil comme frangin ? Pas fichu d'accepter sans broncher son destin.

Se marier avec son ami d'enfance n'était pas la fin du monde, puis il n'était pas si désagréable que ça à regarder le Naruto. Alors pleurer pour si peu... Sasuke ne possédait vraiment aucune dignité. Tout le monde se fichait bien de ce qu'il adviendrait du cadet de la fratrie, mais lui c'était autre chose.

Être fils aîné signifiait tant de chose. Tant de responsabilités ! Sur ses épaules reposaient l'avenir de leur lignée. Faire perdurer leur nom et leurs traditions, la tâche n'était pas mince.

Donc quoi de plus normal que de refuser cette union farfelue avec Neji. Hors de question de gâcher sa sublime vie avec un gosse à peine pubère. Un mec qui porte ses cheveux longs détachés, quel mauvais goût. Non lui aussi les avait long mais ce n'avait rien de comparable. Chez lui cela faisait tout de suite très masculin. Viril jusqu'au bout des pieds.

Ajustant son sac sur son dos, Itachi regarda à gauche, à droite. Rien. Un instant béni des dieux. Unique, qui ne se représenterait pas une seconde fois. Une occasion trop belle pour être gâchée par des scrupules. Il sourit, rien ne pourrait le faire rester dans cette maison de fous. Bon il était temps de filer et d'aller voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs.

Dire qu'il profitait du mariage de son frangin pour fuir comme un voleur... non il ne fuyait pas, il préservait la lignée. Oui c'était cela, il sauvegardait la race des Uchiha en quittant le village pour quelques temps.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Surtout il ne fallait pas traîner dans les environs, personne encore n'avait dû remarquer sa disparition. Les frontières du pays du feu ne se trouvaient plus très loin. Encore une dizaine de kilomètres.

Neji filait comme le vent sans jamais jeter un regard en arrière. La liberté se trouvait à portée de main. Soudain, il sentit la présence d'un chakra non loin de lui.

Un juunin !

Son tonton serait déjà rentré ? Ce shinobi avait-il été envoyé pour le rattraper ? C'est pas vrai alors, la poisse le poursuivait ou quoi ? Ne pourrait-il donc jamais suivre la migration des sauterelles sahariennes en toute quiétude ?

**OoOOoOOoO**

La poisse alors ! Un juunin se tenait juste quelques mètres devant lui. Une sentinelle laissée là par ses parents ? Ces monstres n'arrêtaient-ils donc jamais le sadisme ? Tous ses chemins de fuite se trouvaient-ils sous surveillance ? Bon pas le choix, il le prendrait à revers et l'assommerait, pas question de se faire stopper en si bon chemin.

Itachi se rapprocha en silence, déclencha ses sharingans avant de fondre sur son adversaire. L'autre l'attendait aussi apparemment et contra son attaque avec facilité. Ah enfin un adversaire digne de lui.

Encore un autre brun avec des cheveux longs. Non mais pourquoi tout le monde copiait sa coupe bon sang, était-ce si dur de faire preuve d'originalité ? Juste pour le plagiat de sa couleur et son style capillaire, l'autre le payerait cher. Sale copieur !

**OoOOoOOoO**

Pourquoi ce stupide ninja l'attaquait-il ? Ne devait-il donc pas ramener Neji vivant au village ? Puis mince alors, lui qui rechignait à se battre avec plus faible que lui. Tant pis il ne se laisserait pas attraper sans combattre. Sans mal, Neji para l'attaque du juunin. Il serait sans pitié tant pis pour celui qui sera sa victime aujourd'hui. Les yeux du jeune héritier du byakugan croisèrent ceux de son adversaire. Le combat s'arrêta net, et les deux combattants firent quelques pas en arrière.

Merde alors, il avait la scoumoune ou quoi ?

**OoOOoOOoO **

Ce n'était pas possible. Le pays du feu ne pouvait pas être aussi petit ? Comment dans cette immense forêt avait-il fait pour tomber comme par hasard sur Neji Hyuuga?

Comment pouvait-on nommer ça ? De la malchance ? Non, la poisse ? Non plus ! La scoumoune. Voilà, il était maudit !

Bon déjà que faisait-il ici cet adolescent ? Qu'il n'espère pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ou bien le convaincre de rentrer au village, la réponse serait toujours : non !

**OoOOoOOoO**

Bon, à première vue, l'autre brun ne se trouvait pas ici pour le ramener au village. Déjà un bon point !

Neji repéra le sac sur le dos d'Itachi, lui aussi semblait prendre la poudre d'escampette. Pas si bête que ça finalement l'Uchiha. A part le regarder avec un regard de limace morte, il savait parler l'autre. Bon si Itachi pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps lui n'en avait pas.

« Il est hors de question que je t'épouse. »

**OoOOoOOoO**

Comme entrée en matière il y avait mieux non ? Bon au moins cet ado avait le mérite d'aller directement à l'essentiel. Tout ce qu'Itachi détestait. Non mais il se prenait pour qui le morpion ?

Parce qu'il pensait que lui comptait le prendre en mariage ?

« Rassure toi, je ne veux pas de toi non plus. »

**OoOOoOOoO**

« Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre. »

Et là, il restait encore gentil. Car c'était peu de le dire. Itachi était tout ce que Neji détestait. Tout en lui le débectait. Son arrogance, son coté petit génie, son visage impassible, son teint pâle, ses cheveux bruns trop longs pour un garçon de son âge. Non sérieux il avait quoi, vingt-cinq voire trente ans l'Uchiha, et il se coiffait encore comme un gosse de dix ans. Immature au possible en fait.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Pas son genre ? Et puis quoi encore. Il se prenait peut être pour un calibre de beauté l'autre larve ? Non mais il avait vu sa dégaine ? C'était quoi ce look androgyne ? L'on aurait dit un bisho d'un shojo manga de fond de tiroir.

Beurk !

Puis que connaissait-il au bon goût l'autre gosse ? Itachi savait qu'il plaisait à bon nombre de filles et il reconnaissait même qu'il ne laissait pas indifférent certains garçons. Alors l'autre il pouvait se le carrer là où il le pensait son _« Tu n'es pas mon genre »._

D'ailleurs, il devait avoir quel âge ce gamin, douze, treize ans, guère plus.

**OoOOoOOoO**

« J'aime les personnes plus matures vois-tu, et tu es loin d'avoir cette qualité. »

De toute façon, est-ce que ce type possédait une quelconque qualité ? Il était certain que même ses soi-disant capacités au combat étaient exagérées. Qui pouvait devenir juunin à cinq ans ?

Un prétentieux comme tous les Uchiha.

Non mais pourquoi son oncle lui choisit un mec pareil pour futur époux ? Était-ce des représailles suite à sa blague qui remontait à deux ans déjà ?

Ok il n'aurait jamais dû imprimer en masse des photos montrant Hiashi Hyuuga adolescent avec de l'acné sévère, des lunettes à double foyers et des énormes dents de lapins.

Ok il n'aurait jamais dû les répandre dans la moitié de Konoha.

Les placarder sur la quasi-totalité des murs du village ne fut pas une de ses idées les plus lumineuses, ni même de louer un encart et les afficher aux portes de Konoha. Ok il eut peut être abus lorsqu'il les fit publier dans le journal.

Ok cela était un peu dégueulasse de la part de Neji, mais sa blague n'était pas bien méchante puis la chirurgie avait fait des miracles sur Hiashi, donc pas la peine de lui en vouloir encore comme cela. Il y avait prescription pour ses crimes.

Tant qu'à l'unir à un homme pourquoi ne pas avoir choisir Kakashi, ou bien Yamato, ou même Gemma ou même Iruka avec sa cicatrice sur le nez... peut-être en avait-il à d'autres endroits plus intimes, plus coquins. Bon voilà, quoi le choix était large, alors oui c'était rien d'autre qu'une punition que de vouloir l'enchaîner à Itachi.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Pas assez mature ? Non mais personne n'était plus mature que lui. Du moins, il l'était plus que Sasuke, ça c'était certain. Puis, il allait se calmer l'autre gnome.

« Moi je ne m'intéresse pas aux gamins. »

Voilà, cela allait lui clouer le bec à l'autre jacasseur. Fallait pas se gêner, comme ça il cesserait de le rabaisser plus bas que terre l'autre ver.

« C'est pas que tes babillages de gosse m'intéressent mais j'ai une fuite à réussir, donc salut morveux ! »

**OoOOoOOoO**

Ses oreilles avaient bien entendu ? Gamin ? L'autre cancrelat l'avait traité de ''_morveux_''. C'était bien de lui dont il s'agissait ? Lui Neji Hyuuga, prochain chef du clan au byakugan ?

Il allait le tuer, en faire de la pâtée pour chat.

Neji s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il remarqua que son interlocuteur s'en allait déjà.

Quel goujat ! Il ne manquait pas de toupet cet Itachi, il l'insultait puis il partait, comme ça. Quel manque d'éducation, hors de question qu'il s'en sorte comme ça.

Le jeune Hyuuga se lança à la poursuite de l'Uchiha.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Pas vrai, l'autre sangsue lui collait aux basques. S'il pensait qu'il arriverait à le suivre, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil l'autre adolescent.

Itachi accéléra l'allure. Voyons voir s'il continuait encore à le suivre l'autre copieur.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Incroyable ! Itachi le fuyait. Oh non il ne s'échapperait pas comme ça l'autre tête d'ampoule. On n'insultait pas Neji sans en subir ses foudres. Une fois qu'il l'aurait rattrapé, il lui ferait ravaler chacune de ses paroles à ce visage pâle.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus un gamin tout le monde dans son clan le savait mais semble-t-il ce crétin brun l'ignorait.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Oh c'était bon là ! Il allait cesser de le suivre l'autre psychopathe. Il n'avait pas autre chose à faire comme d'aller regarder les teletubies à la télé le mouflet ?

Assez de stupidités, ce mioche allait comprendre dans peu de temps pourquoi on le surnommait le génie du clan Uchiha.

Itachi créa deux clones, masqua son chakra et monta jusqu'à la cime d'un arbre alors que ses copies prenaient deux directions opposées.

Bon il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter un peu de temps que le pot de colle disparaisse de sa vue et perde sa trace.

**OoOOoOOoO**

C'était quoi cette feinte niveau genin ? Il le prenait pour qui l'autre poulpe Il ne pensait tout de même pas fuir avec un stratagème aussi minable.

Ce type était l'imbécillité incarnée. Avec son byakugan, il pouvait repérer sans problème un clone d'un vrai shinobi.

Avec facilité il trouva Itachi. Bon maintenant il allait regretter de l'avoir traité de ''_morveux_''.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Kami-sama en string, ce gosse lui voulait quoi ? Ça y est, il était tombé sous le charme de sa beauté époustouflante ?

Il faisait souvent cet effet à grand nombre de personnes, mais il ne pouvait répondre aux sentiments du jeune juunin, il ne portait aucun intérêt particulier aux hommes.

Dommage pour Neji mais il allait avoir le cœur brisé.

Pauvre p'tit jeune.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Enfin, il ne fuyait plus. Tant mieux ! Maintenant, il allait lui refaire le portrait à ce gland.

D'ailleurs c'était quoi ce sourire pervers qu'il affichait sur son visage.

Neji hésita quelques instants. Peut-être que type était vraiment fou en fait ou sinon il l'attirait dans un piège pour le violer.

Au secours tonton, ce mec est un vieux pervers !

Neji recula alors qu'Itachi semblait se rapprocher.

Somme toute, poursuivre ce taré n'avait pas été une idée lumineuse.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Un bruissement de feuillages un peu plus bas leur fit baisser les yeux. Hé merde ! Ils en avaient oublié qu'ils fuguaient.

Des gardent s'étaient lancés à leur suite.

Plus le temps de régler le différend qui les opposait.

Neji voulut ouvrir la bouche mais la main d'Itachi se posa sur sa bouche. Le jeune Hyuuga cacha en grande peine sa surprise. A quel moment ce crétin s'était-il rapproché de lui ?

Il sentit un souffle près de son oreille.

« Ils sont neuf. Il y en a de ton clan et du mien, murmura Itachi à l'oreille de Neji. Ils ne nous ont pas encore repérés mais cela n'est qu'une question de minutes. Alors on n'a plus le temps pour les déclarations... »

''Déclaration'' ?

Mais de quoi parlait ce débile ? Ils étaient sur le point de se battre il y avait encore quelques secondes.

« Deux solutions. Un, chacun part de son côté et risque de se faire attraper très vite. Deux, on unit nos forces augmentant ainsi de nos chances de réussite... »

Fuir avec Itachi ? Ce n'était pas son programme. Pourtant, l'Uchiha n'avait pas complètement tort. L'union faisait la force.

« Une fois que l'on sera assez loin, chacun partira de son côté. Ok ? »

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. D'un mouvement de tête, Neji acquiesça à la proposition de l'aîné. Mais dès qu'ils seraient en lieu sûr, il lui ferait regretter de l'avoir traité de _''morveux''_.

Non non, Neji n'était pas rancunier mais il aimait se faire respecter comme tout chef de clan se devait de l'être.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour conclure leur marché.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Un peu plus loin dans le village, deux chefs de clan furent informés de la fugue de leurs héritiers.

Fugaku sourit tout en répétant à sa femme le rapport que venait de lui faire son messager. Mikoto pétilla de joie.

Comme c'était beau d'être jeune, vraiment ! Quel Don Juan cet Itachi !

De son côté, Hiashi jubilait. Il le savait depuis le début, le refus de Neji n'était rien d'autre que de la poudre aux yeux. Quel cachottier tout de même ce garçon. Un vrai petit chenapan.

Faire une fugue amoureuse, comme c'était romantique, mais hors de question que ces deux-là se marient en cachette.

Un moment comme cela devait être célébré avec toute la famille et non pas seulement à deux. Ces deux-là se prenaient pour Roméo et Juliette, c'était si romantique.

Vraiment les jeunes d'aujourd'hui !

**_A suivre ..._**

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **_

_**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis.**_

_**Avouez que vous les aviez oublié ces quatre-là ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à cette suite ? Vous pensiez que cela allait être sur la vie de couple de Naruto et Sasuke…. Ben nan j'ai envie de vous faire languir un petit peu (mais pas trop quand même).**_

_**Alors ils ne sont pas mimis quand même ceux-là aussi ? **_

_**La suite arrivera fin septembre (je n'ose pas avancer de date de peur de me louper une fois de plus, donc je préfère rester vague… :p).**_

_**Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics le chapitre 7 de 'Famille' sera posté très bientôt et le chapitre 10 ''les larmes des anges'' est en cours d'écriture mais il faudra se montrer patient. **_

_**Voilà c'est tout que j'avais à dire.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Poutoux chaleureux !**_

_**Mimosa**_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Scène de Ménage

_**Hola!**_

_**Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, une fois de plus je n'ai pas pu tenir les délais…bon un mois de retard ce n'est pas vraiment énorme, non ?!**_

_**Puis ça aurait pu être pire, genre trois mois de retard ou même une année entière… LOL.**_

_**Sinon je remercie vraiment ma bêta Fangirl2.0 pour ses corrections, sa patience et surtout son humour : Merci !**_

_**J'ai été très heureuse de remarquer que malgré les publications assez espacés de cette histoire que beaucoup de monde continue à me suivre et me laisser des reviews d'encouragements, c'est vraiment gentils alors mille fois merci**_

_**Comme promis dans le précédents post je vais répondre au reviews anonymes (je vais essayer de faire court).**_

_Lovancy _: Oui les parents sont les plus atteints dans cette histoire mais c'est pour plus de rire.

brany : Oui je ne suis pas très rapide mais la patience est une vertu, mais voilà la suite :-p

cece : c'est pour maintenant.

_Manga-forever08_ : La patience finit toujours par payer car on retrouve le couple phare dans ce chapitre.

_Akane _: Tous les personnages en tiennent une couche… désolé c'est mon cerveau qui a déraillé impossible de revenir en arrière hihihihi.

_sa14_ : Voilà la suite, tout chaud juste sortir du four.

_Miss Miserly pop_ : j'suis toujours contente que cette fic soit l'une de tes favorites, j'espère que je vais continuer à te faire autant rire.

_Cheikh_ : Alors je vais essayer de continuer sur cette voie et te faire encore rire (j''espère).

_Brooklynn_ : Avec des parents comme les leurs, toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour fuir, et je les comprends, Lol

_**Donc voilà le chapitre 7 qui s'est fait un peu attendre mais j'espère que cela en valait la peine.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**La faute à Cupidon**

**Chapitre 7 : Scène de Ménage**

C'était doux. Soyeux. La texture était des plus agréables. Il n'en avait jamais touché de pareil. Une véritable merveille !

Ça sentait bon. Une odeur délicieuse. Pomme, pain d'épice. Envoûtant ! Il adorait.

En plus ça tenait chaud. Et c'était confortable. Paresseusement, sa main continua à caresser l'objet sans ouvrir l'œil.

Une peluche ! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être d'autre ? Ce toucher incroyable, cette douceur unique. Son sens aiguisé ne le trompait pas. Entre mille, il aurait reconnu un ourson en peluche. Objet ultime de sa convoitise.

Quatre-vingt-dix-huit ! C'était le nombre exact de peluches que comptait son exceptionnelle collection.

Dans le village, peu de personnes connaissaient sa passion des oursons en tissu. Une pièce était même spécialement dédiée à la passion dévorante du jeune homme. De différente texture mais toujours de même couleur, rouge et bleu.

Jalousement, le jûnin protégeait son bien refusant l'accès de la pièce à quiconque et en particulier à son frère aîné.

Fugaku gâtait à l'excès ses enfants et en particulier son petit dernier. A chaque retour de mission de son benjamin, il lui offrait une peluche pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Ainsi, au cours des années, la collection du jûnin s'était étoffée.

Dans son sommeil, le jeune homme sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bon d'être le dernier de la famille et d'avoir un papounet d'amour qui vous aime tant. Après tout quoi de plus normal que de prendre soin de sa progéniture !? Il remercierait son petit papa à son réveil. Fugaku était vraiment trop adorable.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la peluche mais il l'adorait déjà. Sûr et certain qu'il n'en possédait pas déjà de pareil. Cet ourson deviendrait le clou de sa collection avec son envoûtant parfum.

Sasuke – car c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agissait– resserra son étreinte sur la petite masse soyeuse sur son ventre avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Heureux.

**OoOOoOOoO**

L'union faisait la force, c'est vrai. La trahison viendrait après, aucun doute là-dessus.

Sakura sourit, hypocrite, offrant à ses deux comparses une de ses expressions des plus factices. Évincer la nunuche et la décolorée serait un jeu d'enfant.

L'union faisait la force, soi-disant. Éliminer la concurrence serait pour plus tard, fatalement.

Ino afficha son air le plus séducteur face à ses deux complices. Que pouvait-elle bien craindre des deux guenons avec lesquelles elle pactisait ? Rien !

L'union fait la force, à n'en pas douter. Éjecter les rivales attendrait un peu, forcément.

Prenant son air le plus naïf, Hinata s'approcha de ses deux compères en jupettes. S'allier à ses pires ennemies, la fin justifiait les moyens.

Trois cerveaux valaient mieux qu'un seul. Unir les qualités de chacune pour briser le couple le plus improbable de toute l'histoire du village de Konoha. Même si pour cela il fallait pactiser avec le diable.

Le ciel leur en était témoin, Sasuke et Naruto ne finiraient pas leur vie ensemble, elles mettraient tout en œuvre pour cela. Non mais n'a-t-on jamais vu un couple plus mal assorti ! Comment ce couple avait-il pu se former et surtout à leur insu. Comment cela se pouvait-il ?

Puis pourquoi s'encombrer de telles questions ? Une seule chose comptait : trouver un plan pour briser ce mariage.

Le visage de Sakura s'illumina. Une idée diabolique germait peu à peu dans son cerveau survolté. Un peu simpliste, à la limite de l'enfantin. Il ne fallait pas faire trop compliqué pour se défaire du blond qui servait d'époux à son Sasuke. Naruto devait comprendre qu'il était de trop et ce, dès le premier coup.

Hinata et Ino remarquèrent le changement de la jeune médicnin. Apparemment, elles passeraient à l'action plus tôt que prévu.

Pas plus mal après tout. Sakura se félicita intérieurement d'avoir des méninges plus fonctionnelles que celles de l'écervelée Ino ou encore de la ''douce' Hinata. Ces deux acolytes ne rivalisaient vraiment pas avec elle. A bien y réfléchir avait-elle vraiment besoin de ces deux idiotes ?

Sakura haussa les épaules. Le pacte était passé, autant faire avec. D'un signe de main, la rosée invita les deux autres jeunes femmes à s'approcher.

L'opération : _**''**__**Free **__**Sasuke**__**''**_ commençait maintenant.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Boire était mauvais. Rien avoir avec la santé et les risques de maladie grave que cela pouvaient engendrer, non. Boire était mauvais car dès que l'on dépassait ses propres limites on se prenait une cuite.

Et quelle cuite ! Une migraine carabinée lui rappelait ses propres limites. La fanfare de Konoha devait s'être installée dans sa tête tant celle ci-lui faisait mal. Une aspirine, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Peut-être plusieurs même!

A peine son pied toucha le sol que celui-ci sembla débuter une sorte de gigue endiablée lui empêchant toute stabilité.

Plus jamais de sa vie il ne toucherait à une goutte d'alcool. C'est ce que pensa le fils cadet de Fugaku en se retrouvant complètement étalé sur la moquette couleur crème de la chambre. Moelleuse au toucher, remarquable odeur du neuf, constata le jeune homme, il demanderait à son papa de lui en poser une semblable dans sa chambre. Vraiment très confortable ce revêtement.

Avec la souplesse digne d'un félin, la plupart du temps, Sasuke tenta de se relever hélas son corps ne semblait pas partager cet avis. Ses hanches le lançaient atrocement. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de filles excitées un jour de soldes lui était passé dessus.

Il tourna la tête en direction du lit duquel il s'était banané. Les draps bougeaient. Merde ! Il n'avait pas passé la nuit seul !?

Il se rappelait d'une peluche qu'il serrait tout contre lui dans son sommeil. Son papounet lui avait offert un ours animé ? Si c'était réellement vrai, le cadeau serait des plus attentionnés car il n'en possédait pas de tel dans sa collection.

Faisant fi de sa douleur aux reins (ce n'était pas une chose aussi ridicule qui clouerait au sol un Uchiha) Sasuke se releva en silence pour observer de plus près ce qui se cachait sur le lit.

Éblouissant ! Un soleil miniature. Le jeune Uchiha se frotta les yeux, il devait rêver. Il vérifia une seconde fois. Des cheveux ! Une touffe blonde. Il rapprocha son visage pour renifler l'odeur. Ça sentait bon en plus. Pomme, pain d'épice. Exactement le même parfum que celui de la peluche de son rêve. Hésitant, Sasuke avança sa main gauche pour toucher la chevelure couleur or. Il y avait une tête allant avec la toison dorée.

C'était une fille ? Un caleçon abandonné sur le sol lui indiqua que ce n'était pas ça. Pas un garçon tout de même ? Putain, cela expliquerait sa douleur aux reins ?! Merde !

L'Uchiha s'assit, le dos calé sur le rebord du lit, sa tête entre ses mains. Il était fichu. La peluche qu'il chérissait déjà, qu'il voyait comme le joyau de sa collection, son adorable ourson était en fait une tête. Celle d'un mec qui plus est.

Puis il eut un flash, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Oh purée sa situation était bien pire qu'il ne le supposait ! Il s'était marié et pas avec n'importe qui. Non, avec le blond de service. Sa vie était fichue !

Le ciel s'acharnait, ce n'était pas possible !

C'était ce maudit blond qu'il avait pris pour une magnifique peluche. Ce maudit blond qui avait partagé le même lit que lui. Ce maudit blond dont le corps était complètement nu sous les draps. Ce maudit blond qui avait dû sans doute abuser de lui. Violer son corps de dieu grec.

Sasuke fit la grimace. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble tout de même ?! Beurk ! Impossible, rien n'avait pu se passer avec ce type. Rien du tout ! Comme si lui un ninja d'élite, l'héritier du clan Uchiha pouvait faire un truc… sexuel… Même l'embrasser…

Par tous les cocus cornés de Konoha, ils s'étaient embrassés. Oh Kami-sama ! Leur bouche l'une contre l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlant. Les lèvres charnues du crapaud blond posées sur les siennes si parfaites.

Le visage du brun devint verdâtre. La bile lui monta à la gorge. Il devait aller vomir puis se brosser les dents même cent fois pour enlever de sa bouche le goût infect du baiser de l'abruti. Il écrasa un poing rageur sur le matelas et se précipita hors de la pièce à la recherche d'éventuelles toilettes.

**oooooooo**

Pioncer tranquille, c'était vraiment trop demander ?

Qui faisait ce boucan infernal de si bon matin? Il allait commettre un meurtre, son sommeil était sacré et quiconque le troublait subissait ses foudres.

Son œil bleu s'ouvrit et la première chose qu'il vit fut une paire de fesses. Rondes, apparemment bien fermes, croquantes. Simplement parfaites. Le genre de fesses qu'il adorait ramener dans son lit.

Naruto sourit. Une fois de plus son charme ravageur avait fonctionné. Comme c'était difficile d'être un tombeur.

Il souleva le drap recouvrant le bas de son corps. Un grognement de satisfaction. Cette fois-ci encore, il avait profité de sa fringante jeunesse et fait atteindre le septième ciel à une rare chanceuse. Comment s'appelait cette veinarde qu'il devait reconduire gentiment à la porte?

Son second œil s'ouvrit, regardant un peu mieux le sublime derrière.

Où l'avait-il rencontré ? Hier soir ? Il avait bu, beaucoup trop. Pour quelle occasion déjà ? Un mariage. Son mariage! Les alliances, le baiser, le saké qui coulait à flot, les vœux de bonheur de leurs parents, la trahison de Minato… l'appartement.

Ces fesses ! Ces fesses n'appartenaient pas à une fille. Merde ! Merde ! Il se sentait mal là, mais vraiment mal. Il était à poil et avait passé la nuit dans le même lit que "Mosieur" Sasuke Uchiha !

Kami-sama, ils avaient couché ensemble ? Oh non ! Oh non tout mais pas ça ! C'était un horrible cauchemar, la meilleure chose à faire était de se recoucher et à son réveil, tout aurait disparu.

**oooooooo**

Le tube de dentifrice se vidait à vue d'œil, la brosse à dent passait et repassait mais le goût sur sa langue ne disparaissait pas. Le goût du baiser de l'autre tâche demeurait encore bien présent sur sa langue. Fraise ? Comment un garçon normal pouvait manger quelque chose avec un parfum pareil ? C'était une fille ou quoi ?

Sasuke frotta avec encore plus d'insistance les poils de la brosse sur ses dents.

"Argg"

S'il le fallait, il s'arracherait toutes les dents une par une, il irait même jusqu'à se couper la langue pour ôter le souvenir de l'autre dans sa bouche.

**oooooooo**

Silence !

Ce n'était pas bien compliqué non !? Comme il pouvait être bruyant l'autre prétentieux. Pas moyen de se rendormir pour oublier son cauchemar, tranquille.

Puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait à crier comme ça ?

C'était plutôt à lui de crier, d'hurler sa douleur à la terre entière.

C'est lui qui se retrouvait marié au mec le plus insupportable de la création.

C'est lui qui avait dormi, nu dans ce lit avec le mec le plus péteux de la planète.

C'est lui qui avait dû sûrement faire des choses pas très saines avec le mec le plus égoïste de l'univers. Alors pourquoi hurlait-il l'autre face d'aspirine?

**oooooooo**

Immobile face au miroir, Sasuke respira un grand coup. Il devait se reprendre. Finalement à force d'acharnement, le goût dégueulasse de la langue de l'imbécile à la cervelle de bulot était passé. Déjà un bon point.

Maintenant, il devait se calmer puis retourner voir l'autre blond. Inspirer, expirer lentement. Dix fois, voilà comme cela. Se concentrer. Zen. Il était calme, zen. Il était bouddha en personne.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain d'un geste assuré. Il était fin prêt pour affronter son pire cauchemar.

A nous deux Uzumaki-Namikaze !

**oooooooo**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter Naruto qui se trouvait par terre à la recherche de ses vêtements. Non mais il se prenait pour qui l'autre visage pâle ?

« Non mais ça va pas ? Tu sais pas ouvrir une porte sans la faire exploser ?

_Ferme-la Uzumaki et va me faire à bouffer.

_Pardon ? Non répète car j'ai pas bien compris là.

_Quoi qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas bouffon ? Si on s'est marié hier cela veut dire que tu es ma femme, donc tu me fais à bouffer tu captes là ? »

Femme ? Il insinuait quoi là, Sasuke de mes deux ? Sa Femme, lui ? Naruto serra les poings. Non mais il n'allait pas bien l'Uchiha. Il était cinglé ce type ou quoi ? Où il voyait une femme dans la pièce, l'autre ? Il allait le buter, on ne le traitait pas de femme sans en payer le prix. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'avait jamais traité de femme de toute sa vie.

Non mais il était vraiment aussi bête que ça l'autre abruti ? Il n'était pas interdit d'être blond mais d'être aussi lent du bulbe c'était beaucoup plus grave. A la rigueur, il lui pardonnait sa couleur de cheveux (après tout, tout le monde ne pouvait pas être un Uchiha et avoir une chevelure noire de jais) mais un peu d'intelligence ne nuisait pas. Tout en ajustant le peignoir qui couvrait son corps, Sasuke observait son _« __époux ou épouse__ »_.

C'était quand il voulait pour bouger l'autre débile et aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Et de préférence un petit déjeuner japonais. Tant qu'à vivre ensemble qu'il soit utile le fils de kage. Sasuke sursauta en entendant la voix de Naruto pleine de rage.

« Tu me prends pour qui Uchiha de merde ? Qui t'as dit que j'étais ta '_'__putain de femme'__'_.

_Ce sont tes parents qui t'ont offert à moi, alors conduis-toi en épouse soumise et fais-moi à manger, j'ai faim. File à la cuisine ! »

Non mais ce type était fou, il ne tenait pas à la vie ou quoi ? Sasuke pouvait faire ses prières, il allait l'exploser. L'Uchiha était un homme mort.

« C'est toi qui t'es marié avec moi donc c'est toi ma femme, crétin.  
_Non mais tu rêves ou quoi ? Je suis un Uchiha donc je suis l'homme dans ce couple.

_M'en fous de ton nom, j'suis l'fils du Yondaime...

_J'suis l'fils du Yondaime, j'suis l'fils du Yondaime, imita exagérément Sasuke faisant rager de plus belle Naruto. M'en tamponne que tu sois le fils du Quatrième..., t'es juste un pauvre con, donc tu la fermes et tu vas à la cuisine.

_T'es mort Uchiha... »

Un rasengan à la main, son chakra au maximum, Naruto fondit sur le brun. Il lui ferait ravaler ses paroles à l'héritier du clan Uchiha.

Sharingans enclenchés, chidori dans le creux de la main, Sasuke contra le blond. Ok le débile désirait écourter sa vie ? Il était son homme. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de se débarrasser de cette épouse inutile et encombrante.

**OoOOoOOoO**

L'intimité d'un couple était importante. Primordiale même. Surtout si cela était tout récent. Apprendre à se connaître, se découvrir petit à petit, partager des moments de complicité, échanger des caresses intimes loin du regard d'intrus. Un gros câlin sans doute ou voire un peu plus.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la rouquine. Halala la curiosité était vraiment un vilain défaut. Mais une mère n'était jamais trop curieuse, ni trop investie dans la vie de son enfant. Non une mère avait toujours le comportement adéquat ni trop ni pas assez. Parfaite en somme.

Avis que partageait aussi Mikoto.

Elles n'étaient pas comme toutes ces mères qui empiètent sans gêne dans la vie privée de leurs enfants. Non du tout ! Elles connaissaient parfaitement les lignes à ne pas franchir. Pas de ces inquisitrices sans scrupule qui ne voulaient pas laisser leur bambin grandir sans elle.

Alors si aujourd'hui Kushina et Mikoto se trouvaient en chemin vers l'appartement de leur enfant, la raison était fort simple : préparer à manger pour les jeunes mariés.

Hors de question de laisser leur bout de chou mourir de faim, si cela arrivait, elles ne se le pardonneraient jamais. Puis elles en profiteraient aussi pour se rendre compte de comment se passait la cohabitation entre les deux jeunes gens. Jouer les arbitres faisait aussi partie des attributions d'une bonne mère.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Le plan en soit était d'une simplicité enfantine, limite un brin naïf. Tellement simple... mais pour qu'il puisse être efficace, trouver le lieu où se cachaient les deux jeunes hommes s'avérait primordial.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Sakura souffla d'impatience, cachée derrière un arbre, en voyant un fois de plus Hinata rougir de gêne face aux gardes de la demeure des Uchiha.

Comme cette fille pouvait être empotée, c'était pas vrai.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû décider de lui confier cette mission au combien importante pour la réussite de leur plan.

« J'aurais dû y aller, pesta Ino. Elle n'arrivera jamais à les faire parler.

_Parce que toi tu aurais fait mieux ? Se moqua Sakura. A part montrer ton cul...

_T'es jalouse peut-être, grand front ?

_Non mais rêve pas je peux séduire qui je veux si je le désire.

_C'est pour ça que Sasuke s'est marié à un mec ?

_C'est sûr que lorsqu'il a vu ta face de guenon, il a préféré se mettre avec l'espèce de babouin blond.

_Tu t'es vu peut-être, ton visage on dirait un tableau de Picasso.

_C'est toi qui dis ça alors que toi tu te maquilles pas te peintures le visage... »

Kunais et shurikens à la main, se tenant prêtes pour combattre, les deux kunoichis oublièrent le pacte de non-agression conclu un peu plus tôt. Se supporter plus de dix minutes était au-delà de leur capacité. Même si le plan devait en souffrir, la priorité du moment était de se débarrasser de l'autre enquiquineuse.

« Ils sont dans un appartement en centre-ville... »

Sakura et Ino suspendirent leur combat en entendant la voix d'Hinata. La jeune Hyuuga leur adressa un sourire triomphant, un papier flottant au bout de la main.

Hinata avait réussi ?

« J'ai l'adresse... ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, chantonna la jeune femme pas peu fière. On peut s'y rendre maintenant, non ?! »

Finalement le combat atteindrait un peu. Ino et Sakura arrangèrent leur attirail. La mission _**''**__**Free **__**Sasuke**__**''**_ ne pouvait souffrir d'aucun contretemps.

La rosée et la blonde se refirent une beauté avant de prendre le chemin en direction de l'habitation de leur prince (presque) charmant.

Sakura prit la tête des opérations et expliqua une dernière fois à ses complices la marche à suivre.

Primo : réussir à rentrer dans l'appartement des garçons sous un prétexte quelconque.

Deuxio : tandis qu'une des filles (donc Hinata) ira détourner l'attention du blond (oui Hinata y arrivera sans problème), Sakura en profitera pour attirer le brun dans la chambre ou un autre endroit propice pour lui faire des avances. Peu de chance que Sasuke résiste à son charme, bien entendu en faisant en sorte de tenir Ino à l'écart. Hors de question de partager _''son Sasuke''_ avec cette pimbêche décolorée.

Tertio : faire en sorte que le blond arrive dans la pièce et surprenne son mari en galante compagnie et position compromettante.

Pour finir proposer à Sasuke de lui remonter le moral s'il montre des signes de peine, et en profiter pour l'emmener dans son lit et le faire tomber amoureux.

Et là le tour était joué.

Simplissime !

Les trois complices se mirent en route : elles avaient un homme à récupérer et à ramener dans le droit chemin.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Peu de mère possédait le double des clés de l'appartement de leurs enfants. Ben c'était un tort ! Sinon comment feraient-elles pour aller faire le ménage, récupérer le linge sale et préparer de bon petit plat à leur rejeton ? Heureusement qu'elles ne faisaient pas partie de cette catégorie de mère laxiste et narcissique.

Le plus discrètement possible, Mikoto tourna la clé dans le verrou. Le clic significatif annonça le déverrouillage. A pas de loup, Kushina suivit sa meilleure amie dans l'appartement silencieux. Les jeunes mariés dormaient sûrement encore. La nuit avait dû être longue et chaude pour les deux tourtereaux.

En silence les deux femmes partirent en direction de la cuisine. Elles allaient leur faire une petite surprise en leur préparant plein de bonnes choses.

Déposant leurs sacs débordant de nourriture sur la table, Mikoto partit à la recherche d'une poêle et Kushina revêtit son tablier lorsqu'un bruit sourd les fit sursauter. Elles sortirent de la cuisine et se rendirent à l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Un large sourire illumina leur visage. Le son venait de la chambre des amoureux.

En bonnes jûnins, elles se rapprochèrent sans faire le moindre bruit.

Des petits cris étouffés résonnaient derrière la porte en bois. Des gémissements explicites ne permettant aucun doute possible. Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Le rouge monta aux joues des deux intruses. Elles venaient de surprendre un moment plus qu'intime de la vie de leurs deux garçons.

La curiosité était vraiment un vilain défaut, Kushina ne cessait de le répéter à Naruto. Mais cela ne s'appliquait pas à elle. «Fais ce que je te dis mais ne dis pas ce que je fais». D'ailleurs Mikoto semblait partager son point de vue.

Jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre, juste histoire de vérifier si leurs enfants allaient bien. Doucement la brune poussa un peu la porte qui n'était pas fermée, laissant entrevoir l'intérieur de la chambre

**OoOOoOOoO**

Entrer dans l'immeuble fut facile. Accéder à l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement s'avéra aisé. La chance leur souriait vraiment lorsque les trois jeunes femmes découvrirent que la porte de l'habitation n'était pas verrouillée. Le destin était de leur côté comment expliquer autrement toutes ces coïncidence en leur faveur ?!

Enfin la vie leur souriait et le bonheur leur tendait les bras.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elles constatèrent que l'appartement était grand et spacieux. Idéal pour un jeune couple.

Hinata s'empourpra en s'imaginant accueillir le soir son blondinet rentrant de mission. Lui préparant un bain et un délicieux dîner. Elle pourrait enfin montrer les bienfaits des cours de cuisine pris en douce entre deux missions. Cet appartement serait parfait pour leur future vie de couple.

Ino rosit en voyant l'appartement et surtout en repérant le confortable canapé se trouvant dans la pièce principale. C'est qu'elle pourrait en faire des choses dessus avec son Sasuke. Elle se voyait déjà tous les soirs avec des tenues différentes plus coquines les unes que les autres pour rendre fou son homme. Elle le tiendrait par la Q***e !

Sakura rougit en voyant le nombre de pièces dans l'appartement. Tant d'endroit à tester jour après jour pour maintenir la flamme des premiers jours. Elle s'imaginait déjà en train de masser sensuellement le corps courbaturé de son Uchiha et d'éveiller son désir malgré la fatigue. Un appartement parfait pour abriter leur bonheur.

Plongées dans leurs rêveries, les demoiselles avançaient avec aisance dans l'appartement qui serait leur (dans pas longtemps) lorsqu'un bruit attira leurs attention.

Leur cher et tendre se trouvait là.

Aux premiers abords, le son provenait de ce qui semblait être une chambre. La leur très bientôt l'espéraient-elles.

Devant se trouvaient deux femmes qu'elles reconnurent aussitôt. Si on veut le fils, il faut savoir amadouer la mère.

Les deux femmes ne semblaient pas remarquer leur présence, leurs visages arborant une superbe teinte rouge tomate.

Qu'y avait-il de si intéressant dans cette pièce pour que leur future belle-mère ne leur prête pas attention ?

Curieuses, les trois jeunes filles s'avancèrent pour voir suffisamment ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Hinata tourna de l'œil et tomba dans un bruit mat au sol.

Sakura fit un arrêt cardiaque avant de perdre connaissance.

Ino saigna abondamment du nez, perdant ainsi tout son sang et s'écroula sur le parquet.

Face aux cinq femmes, Naruto entièrement nu sous Sasuke à peine plus habillé perdirent leurs couleurs. Ces intruses ne pouvaient pas plus mal tomber. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **_

_**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis afin de me réchauffer par ce froid glacial, que dis je, sibérien… (Bon j'suis du Sud donc j'exagère toujours un peu, hihihihi)=**_

_**Au vu de la fin de ce chapitre je pense que je vais de nouveau changer le rating de cette histoire (j'avais passé de M à K+ pour la remettre de nouveau à M)... oui le lemon c'est plus fort que moi.**_

_**Donc si tout se passe bien il va avoir une scène un peu ''hot'' dans le prochain chapitre… mais c'est pas encore gagné.**_

_**Je ne vais pas m'avancer pour donner une date pour la suite mais je pense que cela sera pour fin décembre ou bien début janvier (je me laisse de la marge pour m'occuper des autres fics en cours).**_

_**Voilà prenez soin de vous et sortez couvert (je parle de gants, écharpes, passe montagne et autre et non pas de préservatifs… quoi que...Sortez couvert !)**_

_**Peace From Blagnac**_

_**Mimosa en mode esquimau glacée.**_


End file.
